


Shape of Honor

by JessKo



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Not Much Comfort, Angst, Background Relationships, Bad Things Happen To Everyone, Gen, Hurt, I Promise There is Some Light at the End of the Tunnel!, Slave of the Empire Thrawn, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 73,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessKo/pseuds/JessKo
Summary: Thrawn's plan is precisely following his design. The Empire has discovered him on his planet of exile, and he has an audience with the Emperor to present his case. Emperor Palpatine, however, senses disloyalty in the Chiss and sentences him to servitude for being a spy and Jedi sympathizer...Years later, Thrawn is finally given a chance for a sort of redemption- working to protect Lothal from a Rebel threat. Imperial Agent Alexsandr Kallus senses that the Chiss must be kept on a short leash, and perhaps his suspicions are not entirely unwarranted. The question now is whether Thrawn will serve as the Empire's war dog, or find hope in the kindness of the local supply master, Eli Vanto, and forge an entirely new fate for himself outside of his sentence.An alternate universe following the Thrawn novel to the events of A New Hope in which only a single variable is changed and the ripple effect of this is explored.





	1. An Unannounced Delivery

The supply master looked up in horror at the Lambda-class Shuttle now landing on one of the few free spots in the supply depot. He had been expecting a fuel drop later this afternoon, but it was hardly noon on Lothal and he had just been taking inventory with the help of a few protocol droids.

 

“What now...” he mumbled to himself, fastening the tight collar of his olive green Imperial tunic as to look presentable while he walked over to greet this unexpected guest.

 

The Lambda-class Shuttle settled on the tarmac and the large ramp began lowering, like the maw of a great beast. As light entered the dark cabin, standing in the doorway was none other than Agent Alexsandr Kallus of the Imperial Security Bureau.

  

“Lieutenant Vanto?” He asked in a loud tone as the ramp settled.

 

“Aye.” Supply Master Eli Vanto replied in his rich accent, standing now at the foot of the ramp to receive Agent Kallus. He saluted to his superior. “Agent Kallus.”

 

The agent walked down, nodding to the Lieutenant and stepping to the side of Eli, marching next towards the rows of stacked crates. “There should be more.” He announced plainly.

 

“Yessir, I am aware. You see, recently our supply drops have been intercepted by-“

 

“Rebels.” Kallus interjected. “Lothal is now a host planet to those parasites. This has not gone unnoticed by the Emperor.”

 

Eli noted a familiar look in Kallus’ eye, one of dismissal. Standard Core World prejudice against Outer Rim peoples. Eli knew how to deal with it, but it still was disheartening to see after spending so much time now here on Lothal. It was, usually, a quaint planet, with many mining businesses and small towns. Since the Imperial takeover, however, he had noticed some distress among the residents. The recent supply attack seemed a logical progression, although they did upset him as they ruined his precise calculations and estimations on his stock. The fact that it was an attack on the Empire itself did not bother Eli much, however. 

 

Putting on a hospitable smile, Eli replied as he followed aside Kallus, “I am glad to hear the Emperor has such interest in protecting Lothal. These attacks have begun to turn deadly... Our stormtrooper garrison is already short twelve men.”

 

“Unfortunate. But that stops now.” Kallus commented, looking up at the small fuel depot, “The Emperor has large plans for Lothal, and it is up to us to ensure the planet is ready for these machinations.”

 

Before Eli could comment further, Kallus turned back to the Lambda, calling to the craft, “Bring it out!”

 

Eli turned around to see two stormtroopers emerge from the shadows. They began the descent down the ramp as he noticed another being lumbering behind them.

 

It was tall, the top of its head peaking over the white mass of their helmets despite its slumped posture. From the crown of its head, long and silky black hair hung down, falling thick as to cover its face. Eli could not see much else, but noticed that it was being pulled forward by a type of lead that disappeared under the curtain of waist-length hair.

 

He could have stared for hours as a nearly familiar horror dawned on him, but Agent Kallus demanded his attention. “Stop. That’s close enough.” The agent called to the stormtroopers. “Well, Lieutenant Vanto, here is the solution to your little Rebel problem. I’d give a demonstration but seeing you garrison is already short, it is better to wait until there is a true threat.”

 

Eli swallowed hard, “Thank you, but um, what exactly is this?”

 

Kallus chuckled, “Consider it a bit of a watchdog. Keeping it on a tight leash is my recommendation. I’d have given it a muzzle too, but apparently if this set up is good enough for wookiees it’s good enough for... This.” The agent motioned to the being, and reached into his tunic pocket for what looked like a black comm link, adorned with several extra switches and a dial at the top. “This is the controller. Makes up for my other complaints really. My favorite part actually. Just watch.”

 

Kallus approached the troopers, who stepped aside. The agent still blocked his view but Eli could see the basic outline of the form, details hidden in the shadow of the shuttle.

 

“Let it go.” Kallus commanded, and the trooper dropped the lead. “You know what you want to do. Try it.” He sneered. The being did not make a move, simply continued to keep its head down. A second later, Kallus spat. “Coward.” And flipped a switch on the remote. Instantly, the being writhed in pain, dropping to its knees. It shuddered for a long five seconds before Kallus flipped the switch back to its original position. 

 

“Remote-controlled shock collar. Highly effective. Can’t bite you when there’s enough electricity running through it to get a Bantha to jump.”

 

Eli was suddenly bombarded by visions of the past. On an early assignment as junior supply officer aboard the Blood Crow, he had encountered wookiee slaves. He may have been an officer in service to the Empire, but that did not mean he agreed with all its methods. The scene before him seemed barbaric, much as the wookiee situation of the past did. But Kallus outranked him, being a high officer in the ISB, and he had to act impressed, or at the least unfazed, by this display.

 

“I can tell.” Eli replied shortly.

 

Kallus picked up the lead and dragged the creature with him. The being stumbled to its feet and trudged behind the agent, and Eli finally got a decent view.

 

It was wearing tattered brown shorts and a vest, with perhaps a shirt underneath all of that long hair, which came down to its waist. Their hands were bound with thick metal rings connected together by a short strap, not unlike the material used for the lead. On its feet, however, were the standard issue boots of a Stormtrooper, the white plastoid plates scratched and dirty. What stood out most to Eli was that this being had bright blue skin, marred with pink puckered scars, likely the work of an overcharged electro-prod.

 

Kallus saw the sudden recognition in Eli’s eyes, “Ah, you two have met, haven’t you? Don’t think I did not look over your file, Lieutenant. If I recall correctly, you served as an interpreter for this beast back when it was picked up and sentenced by the Emperor himself." 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this start and are ready to take this journey with me!
> 
> Chapter 1 has mainly served to establish our setting, get ready for much more content, and some revelations, in chapter 2! 
> 
> EDIT: The time frame here is a bit loose, but I am aiming for about mid-way in the Thrawn novel (which takes place over a 10 year span). This would about coincide with just before Rebels Season 1. If you are familiar with Rebels, Thrawn appears in the series after completing the events of the novel and after the show undergoes a short time jump of a few years in season 3. This is an AU after all, so not everything from the show is going to occur, but there will be some parallels. Hope that helps! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	2. Setting the Bait

Eli jolted, turning towards the other being, “Wait- you don’t really mean that this is-“ he stopped himself. Peeking out from the sheet of hair were two bright red eyes. The gaze was not primal, or blank, like that of an animal. It was calculating, looking down upon him. Eli again got that same feeling that he had sensed years prior, that despite his ragged appearance the Chiss had an air of nobility and honor. The aura of a warrior.

 

So many feelings flooded his body at once, recognition, horror, and even pain at seeing the state the once proud Chiss had been reduced to. Eli could never forget their first meeting. It flashed before his eyes even now.

 

* * *

 

The Emperor sat before them in his throne, the large room intimidating already and his presence increasing the mood tenfold. Eli shifted uncomfortably as his superiors presented their gift. He was hardly called upon in this time, and was hard pressed to remember the specifics of what was said. There was one exchange, however, seared into his memory in perfect detail.

 

Emperor Palpatine was giving the Chiss before him a curious gaze, as if trying to get a read on his expressionless face. The Chiss stared back, posture straight and present. Long moments passed in silence. It felt loud to even breathe.

 

Finally, the robed man before him nodded, “Yes. It is now clear to me. Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you have come as a spy.”

 

The bright red Imperial guards all took a step forward, ready to stop any attempted escape. All the breath exited Eli’s body at once. He dared not even blink.

 

“You are mistaken, I am an exile of my people,” The Chiss replied, his voice remarkably cool with stakes so high.

 

“If you are an exile of your people, then why would you care about their safety? It seems you have forgotten who I am, what I am capable of.” The Emperor boomed with a menacing smile.

 

The Chiss still did not flinch, “My loyalty to your empire will come before all else, if it is a demonstration of my honor you wish-“

 

“Silence! That is enough. I have seen your intentions and they are not as you say!” Emperor Palpatine cut him off, and then paused, lowering his voice to a gravely wisp, “You killed my men, crashed my ships, even stowed away on one of my shuttles wearing the armor of a dead trooper... The evidence is secure, and my judgement final. If you truly wish to demonstrate your honor, then do not resist.”

 

The guards stepped closer still, ready to seize the Chiss. He opened his mouth to speak again, stupidly, thought Eli. “Wait, I have more! I once fought alongside a servant of yours, Anakin Skywalker!”

 

A raised hand. The guards stopped their advance. The Emperor crossed his hands on his lap, “Anakin Skywalker?” He laughed, a grating sound. “The Jedi are an enemy of the Empire, Anakin Skywalker is dead! Take it away!”

 

Eli had expected the Chiss to struggle, to try and escape, but he did not. The guards did not even need to pull him, he simply stepped in line between them and left the room, saying nothing more.

 

* * *

 

“Thrawn?” Eli asked in astonishment to the bright eyes gazing down at him. They merely blinked in return.

 

“So it has a name now?” Kallus asked sarcastically, looking between the two, “Oh don’t tell me you have feelings for it!” He exclaimed, yanking down on the lead so that once again the Chiss was on their knees. “I prefer creature. Or beast. It’s not human. A disgusting, ugly thing.” Kallus noticed the being was still looking up at Eli, and reached down to grab a fistful of hair. The Chiss was forced to look down to the floor, “You aren’t going to treat this thing like anything more than the vile creature it is, are you?”

 

Eli realized he was going to have to do something drastic here to get Agent Kallus off his back and out of his supply yard. He put on a sly grin, “Of course not, Agent Kallus.” Eli walked around behind Thrawn and kicked the center of his back, not at full strength but enough to push the Chiss down onto his hands and knees, “And stay down.” He added, unnecessarily. Thrawn made no move to get up.

 

This seemed to appease Kallus, “Thats the way to do it!” He patted Eli on the back roughly, “I have increased the size of todays delivery. It not only will make up for some of the lost supplies, but also may just bait out some rats to loose our new pet on.”

 

Eli kept up the charade, which was made easier now knowing some of his numbers would be rectified with a larger shipment, “Well isn’t that good news. I’ll be ready for them.”

 

“Oh yes you will.” Kallus gloated, and then passed over the black controller, “Its pretty simple, this dial controls the strength of the shock...” he went over the controls. There was a switch to turn the collar on and off, another to release the lead, and a third to apply lethal force, “Just in case it gets any ideas.”

 

Eli listened intently and fought to not shudder at that final switch. It was so simple and readily available, this lethal force. Eli looked away, and noticed that, judging from the movement of his back, Thrawn had still not caught his breath from previously being shocked. Investigating further, Eli saw that his hair had parted enough to reveal the collar itself, a thick and painful looking metal thing with scarred skin surrounding it. It was incredibly tight, probably constricting Thrawn’s breathing.

 

He looked back up to Kallus, “Is there a switch to loosen that?”

 

The agent looked back, puzzled and a bit suspicious, “Why would you want to do that?”

 

Eli gestured down, “For it to be effective, I’d think they need to breath properly, no?”

 

Kallus narrowed his eyes, “Yes, of course. I suppose it was tightened for transport, prevent any escape attempts and such.”

 

Eli nodded, “Understandable. So, to loosen it?”

 

Kallus observed Eli a moment longer, then showed him the non-dial end of the black controller, “This end is the key, there is a port on the back of the collar for it. From there you can control the tightness. It won’t come off though, if that is what you are thinking, even I do not have that key.”

 

Eli nodded, “I’m not going to just give up my best chance at protecting my shipments.”

 

“Very good,” Kallus smiled, “I’m not touching it, so you do what you will. I look forward to seeing this next shipment reported as a success.”

 

“I’ll be sure to forward the figures to you,” Eli said, but Kallus had already turned away, motioning for his troopers to join him on the ramp.

 

Soon, the shuttle took off towards the horizon. Eli stood stock still until it was no longer visible, lost to the thick clouds overhead. Quickly, his breathing became erratic. Looking down, his hands were shaking. He could not believe the thick strap in his hand. It looked like a venomous snake, ready to strike at any instant. Shaking his head, Eli thought to himself, focus! Focus! And tried to regain his breath. Turning his attention to the other hand, he studied the black controller for a moment, then remembered what he needed to do.

 

He took another deep breath. Eli closed his eyes, bracing himself. He did not know why this was causing him so distress, he had barely known Thrawn, they spent maybe a few hours together between the shuttle ride and the visit with the Emperor.

 

But that was beside the point. Eli knew this being, Thrawn, was intelligent, friendly even. And he was being treated like an animal. It simply was not right.

 

The leash stung his hand, it was toxic to the fiber of his being, so Eli first pressed that release switch. The opposite end hit the ground with a metallic clang. He gathered the lead up in his grasp and pocketed it. Eli knew he could not get rid of the thing, but wanted it out of sight. Finally, he turned to face Thrawn.

 

The Chiss was still bent over on his hands and knees. Eli shook his head in disbelief. He squatted down next to Thrawn and held out the controller, placing the key end into the receiver at the back of the metal collar. It inserted with a click and two buttons illuminated on either side of the device. Eli looked from one to the other, identical aside from which side they lay on. On a guess, he pressed the one closer to him.

 

Thrawn reacted instantly as the collar compressed further, making a barely audible gagging sound and lowering himself further so that he rest his weight on his elbows, hands pulling at the metal so that he did not choke.

 

“Kriff!” Eli exclaimed, jamming the further button down multiple times. A mechanical hiss sounded, and Thrawn began breathing deeply, but otherwise made not a single move.

 

Eli exhaled, sitting back on his feet. “Sorry about that, I meant to only loosen it...”

 

Thrawn did not react, simply regulated his breathing back to a normal pace.

 

Eli was confused as to why he did not sit up, but figured he had endured so much that he had learned to just do as told and stay put. Tentatively, he began, “You can, uh, sit how you are comfortable. Or stand, if you prefer.”

 

He noticed that Thrawn actually tensed at his statement, but soon relaxed himself and slowly sat up. His long hair still covered most of his face, but as Thrawn reached up to rub his neck with both hands, more of his features was revealed to Eli who could not help but to stare.

 

His lips were thin, the slightest bit of red radiating from the center, and chapped badly. Many hairline scars adorned his chin, probably the result of falling down when his hands were bound behind him. Eli only focused here a moment, however, as his eyes were drawn to Thrawn’s own crimson pair which glinted from behind their black veil.

 

Taking another deep breath, Eli stood up. “I’m, uh, not exactly sure what is supposed to happen next. I should probably finish taking my inventory. You can, uh, stay out here. Or if you like- yeah I ought to get quarters set up for you. Mine are further in the main complex, but you can have the temporary ones here for now until we figure something out.” He did not realize he had begun to wander as he spoke and turned around to head back to Thrawn only to be confronted by the Chiss, who had followed one pace behind him, eyes locked down at his heels.

 

Thrawn did not react, but Eli gave a slight jump, “Ah! Ok, you can follow me around I guess.” And Thrawn did for the rest of the afternoon, from crate to crate. The protocol droids rejoined Eli and paid the newcomer no mind.

 

The afternoon dragged on with Thrawn silently observing everything. Eli tried to pay little attention to his silent companion, but this was practically impossible. So many things swirled in his head that he could hardly focus, what was mainly distracting him were those thoughts wondering in horror what Thrawn had been subjected to the past years. He so dearly wanted to ask. But this was not the time, or the place. Eli had a duty to fulfill, and regardless, Thrawn had not spoken a single word yet.

 

Eli resigned to treat Thrawn with fairness until something could be figured out and let Thrawn come to him when he was ready to speak. Perhaps it would be never, but Eli would have to live with that. For as long as he could at least. Eli knew he was not the most patient person.

 

Finally, a meal break came and Eli left the droids to finish their counts and lead the way to his office. Normally he would eat in the main mess hall with the other officers, but today brought special circumstances and Eli did not even want to think about what may happen should Thrawn follow him into the mess hall. Imperials were not exactly known to be welcoming to newcomers, especially those of the alien variety.

 

In the office, Eli gestured to one of the plush chairs in front of his own desk, “You can sit, if you like.”

 

Thrawn stood near the doorway as Eli sat behind his desk so that he could order food on his datapad. Two vegetarian plates seemed like a safe bet. Looking up, Eli realized something he was shocked he forgot. Thrawn’s wrists were still bound.

 

He jumped up and approached the Chiss, “Since we are going to eat, I figure I ought to take, you know, those off.” He motioned to Thrawn’s hands.

 

Thrawn complied silently, raising his wrists. The bindings had a port like that of the collar, so Eli pulled the controller from his pocket and tried it. With a click, the bindings fell to the floor. Eli kicked them to the side, again not wanting to dispose of anything should he have another surprise visit, but also wanting to show Thrawn that they would not be respected as humane treatment.

 

A few minutes later, the door opened to let in a droid carrying the two ordered plates. Eli motioned for it to place the food on the desk, and also produced two glasses of water from the service droid. Only once the droid left did Thrawn approach the desk.

 

Trying to look as unthreatening as possible, Eli sat and began eating a warm roll with bland spread. Food was not anything special here, but it was edible and the portions were large, so he would not complain. Thrawn stood in front of his own plate for a long moment, looking at it, then at Eli, and then back at the plate before sitting down and also picking up his own roll.

 

Eli would look up from his own plate to find that Thrawn had tucked his long hair behind his ears, and finally got a good look at his face. Thrawn noticed him looking and stared straight back. His eyes were as piercing as Eli had remembered, but around them were signs of a hard time. The crimson beneath his eye was much thicker, and raw looking. Radiating out from the corners of his eyes, the thin scars on his chin traveled down to his cheeks and nose as well. Eli wondered if there were the product of more than a few falls.

 

Despite all this, though, Eli still was in awe of the man before him. Quickly, Eli grew uncomfortable in the stare down and turned to his place, a pasta dish with green and yellow curling vegetables in a thin sauce. “I hope they salted it...” he mused, taking a bite. Salt was present in small quantities.

 

Not knowing what else to do, Eli continued eating, looking up when he was about half way through to find Thrawn’s plate completely cleared. He was not particularly hungry himself, so he motioned to his own plate, “Do you want the rest of mine?”

 

Thrawn slowly shook his head. No.

 

“Alright then,” Eli said, almost wishing Thrawn would of accepted seeing he was hungry, and finished his plate in silence. While searching his brain for what to do next, his comm link chirped, “Looks like the shipment is here, ready?”

 

Thrawn simply stood up and turned to face the door. Eli shrugged, and made his way out of the office, “Let’s see if the Rebels take the bait.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope it has been enjoyable!
> 
> Coming next is the large shipment, will the Rebels take the bait and try and ambush the delivery!?
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thank you all so much for the kind feedback and amazing artwork, linked below:  
> [By Iskelan](http://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/177274463797/a-sketch-inspired-by-fanfiction-shape-of-honor-by)


	3. No Surprises

On the landing platform, Supply Master Eli Vanto stood to the side and inhaled sharply as a large supply shuttle landed before him. “Here we go.” He whispered, his hands fiddling in each other’s grasp.

  
He appreciated Agent Kallus’ dedication to protecting the shipments arriving to Lothal; however, he could not help but feel anxious that Rebels could arrive at the scene with guns blazing at any moment.

  
Across the way, several stormtroopers stood guard, covering most of the perimeter of the supply yard.

 

After finally settling down, the large ramp of the shuttle opened slowly. A small black droid rolled out, carrying a datapad to Eli. He picked it up, viewing the ship’s manifest that detailed the contents on board. It was indeed a much larger delivery than originally planned, as Kallus had promised. Eli could not help but smile at this, and signed off on the delivery after copying the manifest to his own datapad.

 

The black droid chirped before zipping back up the ramp, and Eli sent his own inventory droids up with repulsorlifts, “You know the drill: empty it and put it there. We’ll sort it all out later.” Eli added, pointing to an open spot on the platform.

 

The cleared area did not stay that way for long as the new shipment began filling the space, and Eli checked off each crate on his datapad as they were pulled from the shuttle. Things were going smoothly so far, but he could not quell the nagging fear that something bad was going to happen. Thrawn’s silent shadow hanging over him hardly helped.

 

Thrawn suddenly shifted his stance, taking a position between Eli and the shuttle. From the corner of his eye Eli spotted something moving, a stormtrooper making their way towards another. He turned from his datapad and called out, “Hey! You are on watch! What are-“ Before he could get another word out, the trooper pulled his firearm out, shooting at Eli before kicking the other stormtrooper to the ground.

 

The landing platform erupted into chaos, red blaster bolts firing left and right. Eli quickly dove behind the stack of crates and reached for his blaster. He found himself gripping flesh! Looking over, he was holding onto Thrawn’s wrist, the Chiss’ hand wrapped around his blaster. The breath hitched in Eli’s throat, and he had to think fast. Making eye contact with the alien looming over him, he conceded, releasing his grip. Thrawn immediately took off in the direction of the first shot and was out of sight.

 

Cowering behind the crates, completely unarmed, with a battle erupting all around him, Eli felt useless and a bit stupid. He just allowed Thrawn to take his blaster and bolt away. What kind of idiot would do that?

  
Shaking the thought from his mind, Eli reached inside his tunic pocket and held the black controller in his grip. If something should go wrong, he could at least neutralize one threat. But was Thrawn really the threat in this case?

  
Eli decided he would have to look and see, and slowly rose to his knees to peer around the edge of the crates. He could not see much in the gap between the crates and the mass of the shuttle, but there was a stormtrooper on the floor and two others now stepping over the body, firing at something behind the shuttle. Was this the Rebel threat launching an attack?

 

There was not much time to think, however, as suddenly something was flung back, knocking the stormtroopers over. More blaster fire was exchanged between beings he could not see, and soon the mass rose. It was Thrawn, and from a crouched position he darted instantly behind the shuttle.

 

Moments later, however, there was a loud thud and the blaster fire stopped. Next a short silence, and then heavy footsteps. Eli waited in a crouch, a long minute passing before he finally rose and walked away from his shelter.

 

The sight before him was that of a warzone.

 

The stormtroopers lay scattered on the floor, many with blaster burns on their armor. Rounding the shuttle, he faced what he feared. Thrawn was laying lifeless on the ground, underneath a substantial dent in the hull of the shuttle. Eli knelt beside the Chiss, brushing hair away so he could try and feel for a pulse.

  
As soon as his hand made contact with the least scarred bit of not covered by the collar, Thrawn jolted. He snatched Eli’s arm with a hiss, applying intense pressure and pulling the officer down to flip him over. Panicked, Eli flipped the switch.

  
Thrawn immediately released Eli’s arm and writhed, eyes clenched shut in pain as he curled into himself. Realizing what he was doing, Eli reversed the switch, taking several steps back. “Oh kriff! Sorry sorry!” But the damage was done.

 

Thrawn lay in place, not moving and breathing heavily. The wave of relief that Thrawn was not dead was short lived. Eli eyed the controller and was horrified to find the dial turned near maximum. He immediately lowered it to the bottom setting. “That won’t happen again, alright?”

  
There was no reply, as expected. Eli took in the sight completely, horrified. He needed to call for support. Pulling out his comm-link, Eli did just that.

 

* * *

 

 

“This one is not in the system,” the officer announced, presenting the stormtrooper helmet to Eli. He turned it over in his hands. There was a burn mark directly in the center of the back.

  
“What exactly does that mean?” Eli asked. A medical detail had taken the surviving stormtroopers to a medical center, but this one was not so lucky, the body still laying on the landing platform.

  
The officer sighed. “It means, Lieutenant, that you had a poser in the ranks. I am guessing a decoy sent by the Rebels to make a distraction so their comrades could sneak in. You are lucky to have noticed them before more damage could be done.”

  
“And now they are dead. Let me see that!” The woman standing beside Eli exclaimed.

  
“Of course,” Eli said, passing the helmet next to Minister Maketh Tua. She had arrived with the investigating officer after the medical detail had cleared the scene.

 

“Nasty little beasties, those Rebels,” she remarked. “Glad at least one was apprehended. I’m saddened to hear that was not the case for them all. Tell me again…” She continued, questioning the officer, tossing the helmet back to Eli.

 

While they were distracted, Eli turned his head towards the presence behind him. He pointed to the burn mark and asked softly, “Did you do that?”

 

Thrawn subtly nodded but did not look anywhere but the helmet.

 

“Thought so…” Eli mused before turning back to the pair of imperials before him.

  
“And you, Lieutenant Vanto… You say you saw men fly through the air?” Minister Tua asked in a surprised tone, as if she did not believe it. “Would take a true beast to do that…” Her gaze drifted up to Thrawn, “You are sure it was not this thing’s doing?” She sounded suspicious.

 

Eli internally groaned. “Yes, Minister, and I know that because he was the one who was thrown.”

 

Minister Tua’s eyebrows raised, “Is that so? Very well then. Could have been that Lasat brute the Rebels have been parading around.”

 

Shaking his head, Eli retorted. “No, no. It was far too fast and forceful for a throw. It was almost like he was pushed by…” He trailed off, knowing he was venturing into risky territory. Minister Tua would not allow him to dodge his mistake, however.

 

“Pushed by what exactly, Lieutenant Vanto?” She asked sharply.

  
“Like he was pushed by a Jedi.” Eli decided if he was going with this story, he would stick with it. “He was pushed twice, and the second time it even left a dent in the ship. I know Lasat are strong, but not even a Lasat could fling someone that intensely. It knocked him out cold.” Eli had to exert effort to not call Thrawn by name, as he knew that could only get him into trouble.

 

Minister Tua laughed, “Jedi? On Lothal? Are you sure you did not sustain a head injury?” She teased. Eli just stared forward passively, pressing down his angry feelings that arose from being dismissed.

 

“I am sure, Minister. Please follow me.” He said flatly, leading the group to the back of the shuttle. The dent was easily visible, especially with setting sun reflecting off the sheen of the metal.

 

She gasped, looking up at Thrawn yet again. “And it survived this?”

  
“Knocked him out for a bit but otherwise seems okay,” Eli replied.

  
The officer spoke up. “It’s walking, so it must be fine.”

 

Minster Tua observed the dent a moment longer before sighing. “Very well then. Governor Pryce is not going to be happy when word of this attack reaches her. I’m glad to see Kallus’… extra measures have paid off. Your droids report that the entire inventory is present.”

 

Eli nodded, responding with pride. “They did not get a chance to move a single crate.”

  
“You are aware that you must file a report in the next 24 hours?” Minister Tua asked. Eli nodded and she turned away, “Perfect. I’ll let the service droids come in to pick up any remaining debris.” She was referring to the Rebel corpse, “and let you off to perform your duties.”

 

Eli saluted the Minister as she and her accompanying officer left the landing platform, heading towards the main complex. Looking down at the officer’s field report, he noticed the name. “Yogar Lyste…” he commented softly before scrolling through the notes. It was all accurate as far as Eli could tell, so he signed them where prompted and tucked away his datapad.

 

Taking a deep breath, Eli turned to face Thrawn and looked up at him. Thrawn did not make eye contact; rather, he looked to the horizon.

 

“Thrawn, I really am sorry about earlier. Just, you startled me is all, with the whole grabbing and pulling thing.” Thrawn continued to stand unsettlingly still. “I turned the dial down, all the way. So it won’t happen again.”

 

Eli waited for some kind of reply, but none came. “Alright, well, let’s go then.” He finally said, walking towards the main complex. Passing the damaged shuttle one last time, Eli considered that despite his quick recovery, Thrawn had to be in pain after hitting the ship with such force.

 

Afraid of what may happen in the medical center, Eli decided to take Thrawn directly to his own quarters. He had a medpack ready for emergencies, and this was as good a time as any to use it.

 

He entered his quarters and went straight to the refresher, where the medpack was kept. After retrieving it, Eli turned around, expecting to see Thrawn standing behind him, but there was nothing but an empty room.

 

Curious, he exited the refresher to find his living space vacant as well. Finally, he looked to the doorway to find Thrawn standing just outside of it, peering in.

 

“You can come in,” Eli insisted. Thrawn sharply turned his head to look at Eli from behind his mussed locks. “Please. I want to take a look at you, if that’s alright.”

 

Thrawn stared at Eli, cocking his head slightly. Finally, he stepped over the threshold, holding his posture higher than Eli had seen all day. When the door slid shut and the lock clicked into place, Thrawn jolted slightly. Eli noticed this and lowered the volume of his voice in a calming way.  
  
“If you want to leave, you can. Just, that dent in the shuttle, you were knocked out from the force of the hit.” Eli set the medpack down and opened it. “I have some bacta patches in here, among other things. May I ask where you hit the shuttle?”

 

Thrawn did not approach Eli, but instead looked down at the medpack. Eli realized he was going to have to take drastic measures. He uncovered some bacta patches and calming cream, then closed the pack and returned the enclosed scalpel and needles to the refresher, figuring that may be what was causing Thrawn discomfort.

 

When he returned, Thrawn was standing next to where Eli set down the patches. His back was turned to Eli, vest folded and placed on the table, and his hands were at the hem of his shirt. Eli dared not step closer as Thrawn lifted the thin white fabric over his head. He had a momentary view of his back, but not enough of a look to make any valuable observation before the black locks covered it. Thrawn spent a moment folding his shirt and placed it on top of his vest, and then reached back.

  
Thrawn parted his hair, pulling half over each shoulder, and bared his back to Eli.

 

Radiating from the spine, a purple bruise consumed most of the exposed skin. His shoulder blades were especially affected, looking a bit swollen. Eli slowly approached. “Thank you,” he whispered. As details began to reveal themselves, Eli had to bite back a gasp. The bruising was bad, but even worse was the crosshatching of long scars. Some of were still scabbed over, the freshest ones dripping blood from the shock of the blow. These were easily identified as the work of a whip. There were also more hairline scars, reaching down like a spider’s web from his neck all along his skin, seeming to follow the pattern of blood vessels.

 

Eli held out a clean, damp cloth with focus. “I’m going to clean up the blood first,” He stated as he did so.

 

Thrawn did not react to Eli’s touch. Instead he stood still for him as he patted where it was necessary.

 

Satisfied, Eli put down the soiled cloth and picked up the bacta patches, “These are going to feel a bit cold.”

 

Eli applied the patches where there were most needed, making sure each was stuck firm before moving on to the next. He found the patches ran out faster than anticipated but would have to be satisfied with the coverage he was able to achieve for now. For the rest of Thrawn’s back, Eli applied the calming cream wordlessly.

 

“Alright, that should do it.” He said as he finished the with small of Thrawn’s back. “I’m going to go wash up. You can make yourself comfortable.” He picked up the wrappers and disposed of them in the refresher, where he washed his hands and face. Everything was moving so quickly, but Eli dared not slow down for fear of losing himself in thought.

 

He realized it was well past dinner as he exited the refresher. The mess was long closed, but Eli always kept some rations in stock in his small kitchenette. Seeing food was always prepared for him, it was rarely used but nice to have. Eli produced four protein packs and some activated bread, placing the brown discs in a bowl before pouring hot water over them. As the bread rose, Eli prepared glasses of water for him and Thrawn and set everything on the small table in front of a couch.

 

As he returned from the kitchen with the bread, Eli found Thrawn had already sat himself on the couch, far to the side and on the edge as to not apply pressure to his back. Eli could not help but smile lightly as he set the bread down- this was progress after all.

 

Sitting next to Thrawn, he opened one of the protein packs. “It’s nothing too appetizing, but food is food and I think we need it after today.”

 

They ate in a comfortable silence, and Eli was appreciative that the air around them seemed to be lighter. The food quickly ran out and Eli wished he could offer more. Even he was not entirely full after the rations.

 

Rising to clear the table, he realized that he could not just send Thrawn into the complex and to the spare quarters. Those corridors were harshly patrolled at night, and Eli still cringed at the memory of Kallus’ treatment of Thrawn.

 

“Right. Well, I’m going to clear all this up. It’s… not safe out there this late. So we are just going to have to trust each other and share this space,” Eli said, more to reassure himself than anything else.

 

He knew that he could comfortably squeeze on the couch lengthwise, but Thrawn was considerably taller than himself. Placing the cups in the sink, he returned. “You can have my bed, I’ve slept out here before.” Just for naps, he added to himself, but it would work just fine over-night as well. Eli also figured he would not be able to fall asleep anytime soon.

 

Thrawn looked across his shoulder, and Eli could almost imagine the Chiss saying, ‘are you sure?’

 

“Yes, I am sure. It’s, well, it’s the only other door in here.”

 

Hesitantly, and with a curious glint in his eyes (or at least Eli swore that’s how it looked), Thrawn rose and turned to the closed door.

 

“It’s not locked.”

 

And then Thrawn disappeared into the bedroom, not closing the door behind him. Silently, Eli began washing the dishes, finally succumbing to his thoughts, reflecting on the day and wondering what the next morning may bring.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap on Chapter Three! I hope it was enjoyable!
> 
> Up next: A rather restless night and a more close-up look at Thrawn's history in the Empire.
> 
> EDIT:  
> Thank you all so much for the kind feedback and amazing artwork, linked below:  
> [By Iskelan](http://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/177346092087/one-more-sketch-inspired-by-shape-of-honor-au)


	4. Recollections I

Thrawn sat on the bench, shoulder to shoulder with two other beings, all hands bound paired with sour faces. In total, there were nearly two dozen of them on the Lambda-class shuttle - criminals of the Empire destined for some prison, or labor camp, or worse.

 

Assessing his surroundings, Thrawn noted several stormtrooper guards standing around the holding area of the shuttle. The only chatter in this holding chamber was between them, and it was hushed in corners away from the line of prisoners. Thrawn seemed out of place among the gathering of smugglers and spice sellers, and the guards were quick to round by him to inspect.

 

The first trooper squatted in front of Thrawn silently. Thrawn straightened against the hull of the ship, keeping his eyes on the wall and not reacting in the slightest. This did not satisfy the trooper, but they simply cocked their head and stayed there a moment longer before rising to their feet. A brisk “huh” was all they muttered through their helmet before moving on.

 

That trooper conferred with another. Mere seconds later, after warning a Rodian further down the line, another approached. Thrawn had not heard them talking.

 

This trooper stood before Thrawn with crossed arms, “SK back there says he thinks you are a Pantoran, but I said you can’t be, with those red eyes and all.” Thrawn’s eyes flicked to the trooper’s unreadable white helmet, still unresponsive.

 

“Does it even speak Basic?” SK commented as he walked over to the second.

 

“Well?” The second trooper asked. “Do you speak basic, B-A-S-I-C?” They sounded the word out slowly.

 

“Yes,” Thrawn replied stone-faced.

 

“So, are you a Pantoran or what?” SK asked. The second trooper leaned in close when Thrawn hesitated to reply.

 

“I am Chiss.” Thrawn was not at all intimidated by the stormtroopers, but he also wanted to avoid provoking a fight he had no chance of winning.

 

“Chiss? Never heard of such a species. You are testing my patience, creature!”

 

“Whoa there, PT, it can’t serve its sentence out if we let you do what I know you are thinking.”

 

The second trooper, PT, chuckled, “I’m not going to kill it. Yet.” He grabbed Thrawn’s face with his armored hand, forcing the Chiss to look directly at him. “We are going to get to know each other real well, ‘Chiss’, and I’ll only warn you once, if you don’t do exactly what I say, when I say it, you will not get a second chance.”

 

PT threw Thrawn’s face from his grip and wiped his hand on the plastoid armor on his leg, as if he’d just touched a leper. “Got it?”

 

Thrawn narrowed his eyes, repeating back, “got it.”

 

* * *

 

“My name is Jorem Fledge. You will call me Foreman Fledge, and I am here to ensure everyone is safe on the job. You all may be lowlife criminals, but the Emperor has deemed that you all get a second chance to rectify yourselves and maybe even come out as changed men. In this case, I don’t want any casualties.”

 

Fledge, stout and balding, paced in front of the line of prisoners and stood in the yard outside of a strip mine. He continued his announcement after a pause for breath.

 

“This is big machinery here, and doonium can be a tricky metal to work with. One slip up and it’s your head… or mine!”

 

After the safety briefing, the group was lead to the main building, where there was a locker room. As they entered, each prisoner was handed an array of items, including charcoal grey jumpsuits and wide-brimmed yellow helmets.

 

“It is your responsibility to cycle them in the laundry, I will not stand for sloppy workers!” Fledge shouted from the hall.

 

When Thrawn inched to the front of the line, the worker dropped the bundle on the floor. Wordlessly Thrawn picked it up and sought the far corner and accompanying locker to claim.

 

“Hey, Blue Boy! That one is mine!” A large, muscular man called from behind Thrawn. The Chiss silently stepped over. “Don’t think I want my things next to yours! Keep it moving down the line.”

 

Conceding, Thrawn continued across the room to a different corner, this one close to the door and unoccupied. He opened the locker and placed his gear inside.

 

* * *

 

Thrawn held up the bright orange baton, waving at the excavator operator to turn towards him. The operator complied, swinging the loud machinery and lowering the bucket when Thrawn motioned downward.

 

The bucket began to dig into the ground, grinding in protest due to the hard-packed dirt.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” A voice yelled from behind him. He raised the baton, causing the excavator to freeze. Thrawn turned to find Foreman Fledge standing on a platform above the ditch he was working in.

 

“I am extracting doonium,” Thrawn replied coolly.

 

“Not like that you aren’t! Get that thing out of there!” Fledge shouted, exasperated. “This zone is slated for explosives!”

 

“I have observed that when explosives are used, much of the raw ore is vaporized, leaving only the pure doonium. It is more efficient to sort out all the ore so that it can be refined, along with removing the pure doonuim.” Thrawn explained.

 

“Oh. I am sorry,” Fledge replied with extreme sarcasm, hands raised. “I did not know you were an expert in doonium! Why don’t you just come up here, take my job, and excavate the entire vein!”

 

“Very well.” Thrawn said, walking towards the nearest platform ladder.

 

“No! No! Do- Do not come up here!” Fledge sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t want to have to do this, but you have been nothing but trouble, Thrawn! The past year has near been a living hell because of you! I am a generous man, but this? Brining an entire excavator down to what for all we know is unstable ground for your own personal satisfaction? This is it.” Fledge pulled out his comm link and ordered for an escort to meet Thrawn in the pit.

 

“I can’t take this anymore, Mr. Big Ideas. Go talk to the boss. If you really think you know what is right, go ahead and pitch to her! I’ll warn you though!” The foreman chuckled briefly before continuing. “If she thinks you wasted her time, it really will be your head! Now then, just uh, just put the baton down on the floor. I’ll get someone else up here to clean up your mess.”

 

Two stormtroopers neared Thrawn, recognizable as SK and PT by the unique marks now present on their armor.

 

“Been causing problems, have we?” PT teased as he slapped cuffs around Thrawn’s wrists. “I thought I warned you about that, ‘Chiss’?”

 

The pair took position behind Thrawn, with PT nudging the tip of his blaster into the small of Thrawn’s back. “Walk.”

 

Once out of earshot of the foreman, PT continued. “I could just pull the trigger right now, you know.”

 

Silently Thrawn continued walking ahead, knowing the way out of the pit and to the main complex.

 

PT jabbed him with the blaster’s tip. “Pew! And then we all have one less safety hazard.”

 

SK laughed. “Safety is important down here in the mine.”

 

Thrawn stepped over a rock, turning it with his boot so that the trooper directly behind him would trip. “It is most safe to watch one’s step.”

 

PT stumbled and held out his arms to regain his balance, which fired a shot at the rim of the pit. A bit of rubble tumbled down, but there was no true damage done. Thrawn’s eyes fluttered wide open, “It is also a good practice to leave the safety on your weapon as to not cause accidents.”

 

Quickly recovering, PT now jammed the blaster tip to the back of Thrawn’s head. “You do not tell me how to do my job, criminal! Now move it!”

 

After a long walk, the group made it out of the pit and into the complex. The troopers entered a code to the upper floors after entering a nearby lift. Thrawn committed it to memory.

 

The doors slid shut and the lift began its ascent. PT and SK stood close to the door, with Thrawn behind them. The former inhaled sharply, and Thrawn braced himself. An armored fist found its way into Thrawn’s gut at full force. Thrawn did not double over, but rather ducked into the second trooper, deflecting the next blow with his arm into the wall of the lift, where it hit with a metallic clang.

 

PT reared back for another blow now that Thrawn had cornered himself, but a chime announced that their designated floor had been reached. “Well… aren’t you lucky,” PT groaned as he shoved Thrawn into the hall. He began down the hall until told to stop, and SK punched in another code at a wall console. This time, the exact buttons pressed were not seen by Thrawn. He assumed that an officer’s code cylinder, however, could also be used as a key. Input codes were generally only used by stormtroopers.

 

Soon a woman’s shrill voice rang out from the console. “What is it? Oh, don’t tell me. Just come in.”

 

The door slid open to reveal a long room. A woman stood at a desk in front of a window, which held a perfect view of the pit below. She had short, black hair and piercing blue eyes. Severe, Thrawn assessed.

 

“Come forward. Troopers, stay outside.” She called, rising to her full height, which was about average for a human female. Her lips were pulled tight, a pale color that stood in contrast to her dark grey uniform.

 

The pair made their exit as Thrawn made his way toward the desk, pausing once he was several feet away.

 

“You are this troublemaker I keep hearing about from Fledge?”

 

Thrawn ignored her question. “I believe the mining practices planned for the south end of the vein would be wasteful to enact.”

 

The woman rounded around her desk, crossing her arms and leaning against it. “Jumping straight to the point, are we?”

 

“The explosives would vaporize the unrefined ore. An excavation of the area using manual methods would preserve the ore that would otherwise be lost.”

 

A slight grin creeped into the woman’s face, “Your name is Thrawn, is it not? And you have been here on Lothal, working in my mine, for a year.”

 

Thrawn nodded, “Yes.”

 

“And you think that such basic experience makes you an expert in doonium mining practices?”

 

“No, I am simply acting on my observations.”

 

She actually chuckled, as if this were all a joke. “Acting on observations? You know nothing about the delicate process of mining doonuim, Thrawn. I have been working this very mine since I was a child. Pryce Mining is mine, handed down generation to generation. I operate under the jurisdiction of the Emperor, and it is my expertise that has led to Pryce Mining having the highest output of any mine in the sector. I am acting on years of experience and education, not mere observations.”

 

“Then you know the risks of using explosives on such a delicate vein.”

 

“Of course I do. I also know the costs of refining doonium ore. Rest assured they are not worth the effort.” Pryce stated. “It is good business practice for me to destroy it rather than be fronted with the cost of refining the ore.”

 

She studied Thrawn now, pressed to find a reaction. “Hmm. No comment, then?”

 

She walked closer to Thrawn. “You may be smart, or at least observant. But you know nothing of the mining business. I ought to send you back down to the mine now to finish your shift.”

 

Pryce raised her hand, gently caressing Thrawn’s cheek. “But dirty is not a good look on a creature such as you.” Her hand traveled down his jawline, then to his neck, resting there at the top of his jumpsuit collar. “You ought to be put in a museum.”

 

Thrawn did not flinch but could not help but to look down into the eyes of the woman before him. Her eyes gazed back lustfully. “I don’t much care for art. But a living specimen, now that is something a woman can appreciate.”

 

Her eyes traveled along his chest and down to his waist. “I wonder…”

 

* * *

 

“Good news, boys. The Empire has decided you lot have earned yourselves a promotion.” Foreman Fledge boomed to the small crowd lined up in the yard. “The stormtrooper corps is always looking for new recruits, and this afternoon you are shipping out to basic training.”

 

The group was dismissed to the locker room to gather their belongings and return their uniforms and helmets, but Fledge stopped Thrawn, grabbing him roughly on the arm.

 

“Not you. Not yet, at least. Pryce wants a word with you first.”

 

For the second time in a month, Thrawn was led through the complex and into Arihnda Pryce’s office. The door opened, and she smiled up from her datapad at Thrawn and Fledge, who nodded to her before leaving the two alone.

 

The door closed behind Thrawn once again. “It’s been too long, Thrawn.”

 

“I am being transferred to the stormtrooper unit.”

 

Pryce looked back down to her datapad. “Yes, yes. Trust me, I did everything I could to get you an office job or something here. You did something pretty bad to get blacklisted as badly as you are. Even my superior could not access your files so deeply. Come forward so I can see you.”

 

She looked up and beckoned him forward with a hungry look in her eyes. He did as asked, stopping inches before her desk.

 

“That’s better. Now then, you must tell me what naughty thing you did.” She said with a sly smile, rising from her desk and walking around to stand behind him.

 

“I cannot say.” Thrawn replied plainly.

 

“Look at me when you speak.” Pryce retorted, anger now seeping into her cold voice.

 

Thrawn followed her instruction, turning around only to be met with the back of her hand, the sting resonating on his cheek.

 

“I’ll ask again, what crime have you committed?”

 

Thrawn considered his options before replying.

 

“Existence.”

 

Pryce struck him again, harder this time, and her breathing grew heavy. “Very well then. You leave me no choice. You can go on existing as a walking target in some backwater stormtrooper garrison… Unless you are deemed unfit for duty!”

 

Pryce drew a long blade from the clutter on her desk and wildly jabbed at Thrawn, aiming for his core.

 

Acting quickly, the Chiss stepped aside as the blade grazed his arm, slicing jumpsuit and blue layers of flesh. Thrawn reached over while she recoiled, extracting the code cylinder from the pocket of her tunic. He then darted for the door, shoving the cylinder into the console as he saw Fledge do earlier, and the door opened. The last thing he saw was a look of astonishment on Pryce’s face as she patted her tunic pocket as Thrawn locked her into the office using the outer console.

 

As he calmly walked down the corridor, he could hear Pryce banging on the door, her muffled shouting incomprehensible. A slight smile crossed Thrawn’s lips as he entered the lift.

 

Back on the ground floor, Thrawn approached Fledge. “Still with your head, I see. I will escort you to the locker room, then.”

 

On arrival he found the locker room to be busy as the others gathered their things and prepared uniforms for return. Walking past his locker, to the far corner, he found the last one to still hold contents, its owner in the shower.

 

Thrawn discreetly slipped Pryce’s cylinder through the gaps in the locker.

 

Returning to his own locker, he opened it to find his space jumpsuit and the clothing he had arrived in. It would have to do until departing for stormtrooper training. It would be a lie for Thrawn to not admit to himself he was looking forward to becoming a faceless member of the ranks.

 

Later that day, the Lambda-class shuttle would take off one person lighter than it had a year earlier.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a break from the main plot, consider this a dream sequence of sorts for Thrawn. I hope it has been enjoyable to learn a bit more about how Thrawn got to the current point in the plot. 
> 
> There will be more of these between every couple of main chapters to help paint the whole picture.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	5. A Mutual Connection

Eli awoke with a start, his comm-link demanding his attention. Still in a daze, he sat up, expecting to feel a bed beneath him; instead he found he had fallen asleep on his couch. He stretched his arms above his head in an effort to fully wake up before pulling out his comm-link and answering the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

On the other line was Minister Tua. “Lieutenant Vanto? Yes, I have just finished submitting my report to Agent Kallus, and he had some interesting things to share with me regarding your, well, mishandling of… things. I will meet you outside your office. Now.” 

 

“Of course, I will be down in a minute. And have that report for you by midday.”

  
Met with no reply, Eli rose to his feet, still in his uniform and boots. He knew there was no time to visit the refresher, seeing as Tua wanted him at his office immediately. He smoothed the front of his tunic and turned toward the door.

 

Hand on the door’s control panel, Eli remembered. _Thrawn!_ As he recalled, the Chiss went to rest in his own room. As he turned around, the doorway was dark. Eli approached it and turned on the lights at half-power. Two red eyes blinked into consciousness, and Thrawn quickly sat up. He had been sleeping on his stomach, head turned to face the door. Eli almost felt bad for disturbing his sleep, but there was no alternative.

  
“Mornin’. Minister Tua wants us down at my office now. We will just have to eat after.” Eli commented, turning towards the door. Thrawn joined him a few seconds later, having pulled on his boots as well as the shirt he had left on the table the night before.

  
When they were both as ready as could be, Eli ran a hand through his wavy hair in an attempt to coax it down from its wild state and opened the door, grabbing his datapad on the way out. The hall was empty of activity as they continued down the corridor. As he glanced as his datapad, Eli realized just how early a start they were getting as his usual alarm began to beep.

 

As they entered the turbolift to the ground floor, Eli replayed Tua’s message in his head. What did she mean exactly by mishandling? He glanced over at Thrawn. _Of course._ Kallus had kept his hands bound, collar tight, and even employed the use of a lead… none of which Eli was continuing.

 

Feeling the presence of the lead in his pocket, Eli sighed.

 

“I think that-- I’m sorry, but for this meeting we should be using…” His voice trailed off as he pulled out the coiled length of the lead.

 

Thrawn glanced at it for a moment before resuming his close study of the wall. Eli reached up and reattached the metal loop to the collar, which snapped into place with a secure click. Eli refrained from giving a tug and held the far end limply in his hand. Just holding the thing gave him a lump in his throat, and he could not wait for the meeting with Minister Tua to be over.

 

As they arrived outside the office, Eli found Minister Tua waiting exactly where she said she would be, standing sternly in front of the entrance.

  
“There you are, Lieutenant.” She motioned to the door. “Shall we go in?”

  
Eli nodded and retrieved his code cylinder, unlocking the door. “Of course, please take a seat.”

 

Tua entered the small office and eyed the cuffs lying on the floor in the corner of the room. Eli cursed himself for not putting them in a drawer.

 

“Did it place those so carelessly there?”

  
“No, ma’am, that was me. I took a short lunch break because of the backlog-“

  
Tua raised her hand to interrupt him.

 

“You do realize it could sneak up on you with those. Can only imagine the awful things that would cause..”

  
Eli stooped to retrieve the cuffs, placing them on his desk before sitting behind it. Thrawn stood beside him, a step back. “Yet he has not.” There was a defensive tone behind Eli’s words.

  
Tua narrowed her eyes, sitting down across from Eli. “Agent Kallus warned me you might harbor feelings for the thing. Please tell me this oversight of yours was just that - an oversight, and not some grand act of trust and camaraderie.”

 

“Like I said, my break was short, so I just threw them in the office before leaving. Agent Kallus also warned me of the Rebel threat attacking the late supply delivery, and I wanted him ready to defend the shipment at a moment’s notice, to not need me to take away precious seconds to release him.” Eli responded as emotionlessly as he could muster.

 

“Well. Just don’t let it roam free again. Dogs must be kept on a leash, after all, lest they run away.” Tua looked very uncomfortable in her seat, obviously anxious to leave.

  
“It won’t happen again, Minister.” Eli said, hoping to reassure her.

 

Tua nodded. “Before I go, there is one more thing. Yesterday, you were not the only victim of the Rebels. They targeted a recent fruit purchase, oddly enough, and then proceeded to steal a TIE fighter. I will send you the reports on that, and once you are finished with your own report, you are to participate in the search mission to locate it. Report back the coordinates and a party will be sent to retrieve it.”

   
“Understood.”

  
“Maybe they think that thing really _is_ a dog, able to sniff out clues and evidence. Maybe let it smell some fuel before you head out.”

 

Tua snickered. Eli could roll his eyes, but forced out an awkward chuckle of his own.

“I will be leaving then. Good luck, Lieutenant.”

  
“Thank you, Minister.”

  
With that, Tua rose and exited the office. Eli slapped his datapad down on the desk with a groan.

 

“Ugh, sorry about her. Wish I had more control here. I’d demote her into the ground for those remarks.” A loud rumble in his core reminded Eli of their skipped meal. “Right. Breakfast.”

  
As he went to order, he turned to Thrawn.

 

“I don’t know your diet, so I’ve been ordering all plant-based so far. But maybe something a little heartier would be better?”

 

As expected, there was no reply. Eli did not know why he hoped Thrawn would have spoken up, but he did regardless.

 

Then he had an idea. Pulling the daily menu up on his datapad, he held it up in front of the Chiss’ face. “Here, pick what you would like.”

 

Thawn looked curiously at Eli, then took the datapad from his hand and began to read over the options. He made his selection before passing it back.

  
“Nerf steak and eggs? Alright. I’ll get two of those.” Eli was glad to see it was indeed a heartier choice and relaxed as he waited for it to arrive.

 

* * *

 

“Alright, so in short… two Rebels, a human male and a Lasat, tried to steal a shipment of meiloorun fruit?” Eli looked across the desk at Thrawn, who did not react.

  
“Interesting choice. Anyway, in their escape they hijacked a TIE fighter and sped off towards the Eastern mountains where we lost track of it.” Eli set the datapad down on his desk, “Guess we have to go investigate. Not like we will be able to find it though. Those mountains are like a maze.”

  
Eli rose from his chair and Thrawn mirrored the motion. They both looked at the lead sitting on Eli’s desk. Eli did not agree with it, but knew they would encounter many other officers. Silently he reattached the end of the lead once again to Thrawn’s collar and led the way back into the hall.

 

They exited the complex in a landspeeder, taking the main road from the capital city to the more rural sector of Lothal. Eli drove them towards the Eastern mountains, slowing down once they neared the foot of the nearest peak. As he carefully steered the craft, Eli began weaving through the mounds as Thrawn used macrobinoculars to comb the landscape.

 

Eli found the drive to be relaxing after a long morning, but soon came to a halt as Thrawn raised his hand. The Chiss passed Eli the macrobinoculars and nodded to a long field between two peaks that lay ahead. Eli looked, noting a lone, light freighter parked in the distance. Suspecting pirates or Rebels, the pair climbed out of the speeder and rounded the mountain beside them, finding shelter behind a boulder to inspect the scene more closely.

 

What they saw took Eli’s breath away.

 

Beside the freighter lay two men seemed to be sparring. One was using a glowing blue blade to deflect blaster shots. Eli stared for a long while before passing the macrobinoculars back to Thrawn. For fear of being spotted, he whispered, “Is that who attacked the supplies?”

  
Thrawn looked through the macrobinoculars for a long while to study the two men training. Finally he lowered them and held up one finger.

  
“One of them is?” Eli asked, and Thrawn nodded subtly. “Alright. So maybe his friend is the man who is responsible for the TIE Fighter theft. But that means…”

  
An electronic buzz sounded behind them. Before Eli could turn around, a Bo-Rifle was brought down on his head and the world went black.

 

* * *

  

Eli awoke with a throbbing headache, laying on a bunk. He sat upand hit his head on the bunk above him, which only worsened his pain. Groaning, Eli lay back down, but then realized. His quarters did not have a bunk bed. Panic overtaking the pain in his head, Eli jumped up and drew his blaster, assessing his surroundings. He was in a small room, furnished with built-in bunk beds and some cabinets. On top of the cabinets were various Imperial helmets with decoration he’d never seen before. Perplexed, Eli picked up one painted with a Loth-cat-inspired design.

 

On the wall was a mural of an orange droid, a Lasat, and a human male - a man who looked just like the one from the field before!

 

Panicking further, Eli climbed to the top bunk and called Thrawn’s name, but found the space empty. He reached for his tunic pocket, relieved to find his comm-link, code cylinder, and the black controller untouched. But that left the question of where the Chiss could be.

  
As he took a breath, Eli opened the door into the hallway and held his blaster out. The hall was deserted, but he could make out muffled voices across the corridor. Treading as quietly as possible, Eli found himself in the doorway to a common area. Many people were gathered on a small acceleration couch near in the corner.

 

Spotting the men from earlier as well as the Lasat from the mural, Eli raised his blaster.

 

“Whoa there!”

 

A Mandalorian woman stood across from the couch and raised both blasters.

 

“Don’t make me shoot.”

  
Eli froze, his Imperial training screaming at him to fire. His sense of survival told him to lower his weapon.

  
The Lasat turned to face Eli, his expression curious. Sitting beside the Rebels was Thrawn, looking surprisingly at ease. The Chiss looked at him and made a lowering motion with his hand. Eli complied.

 

Eli’s world spun. Here he was, an officer of the Empire, surrounded by Rebels - _a guest on their ship!_

  
“Thrawn, we have to go.” He said, finally regaining his thoughts.

  
The Lasat responded gruffly. “Hey there, don’t think I’m going to let you take him back to that torture chamber you call a home.”

  
Eli shook his head. “You don’t understand--“

  
The Lasat finally rose to his impressive, intimidating height. “I understand well enough, Imperial scum.”

  
“Zeb…” The older man said softly, reaching out to hold the Lasat’s bicep.

  
Zeb shook it off. “No, Kanan. I think that this one needs a lesson or two direct from Professor Knuckles!”

  
Eli took a step back, more weary than ever.

 

“Listen to me. I have a tracker!” He insisted, fishing his comm-link from his pocket.

  
“Then we will throw it out the airlock!” Zeb announced, snatching the device.

 

“Wait, no-no! Don’t do that! It’s not the only one!” Eli pointed to Thrawn. “His collar. I can’t get it off without it giving him a lethal dose of electric shock.” This was just a guess, but seeing there was a lethal switch on the collar, Eli did not think this to be unreasonable.

  
Zeb deflated, backing off. “That so?”

 

This prompted a snarky response from the Mandalorian, who now approached Eli.

 

“While you were out, I took a look at that. The Empire must really want him to craft such a thing.” She eyed the black controller. “Is that the key?”

  
Eli shook his head, “I wish, it can adjust the tightness, detach the lead, and provoke a shock. But not take it off.”

 

She reached out for it, but Eli held it back, “I’d rather not.”

  
“Whatever, Imp,” she dismissed with an eyeroll before sliding onto a stool.

 

“My name is Eli,” he called out feebly.

  
“Hello, Eli.” The older man greeted, the Jedi with the blade as he recalled.

 

“I’m Kanan, and this is Ezra, Zeb, and Sabine. Welcome aboard the Ghost.”

  
Eli nodded in acknowledgement but stood his ground. “Thrawn and I need to leave.”

 

Kanan rose and approached Eli, “You have made that clear, but I need to make something clear to you. Thrawn is under our protection. He knows how to contact us and will do so. He will relay intel to us on a weekly basis, and you will do everything in your power to make sure those messages are sent.”

  
Zeb continued from the bench. “And if a week goes by and we don’t get a message, your whole complex is down. We will hunt you down.”

 

The young officer stared at Thrawn. Was this really happening? Thrawn seemed to have a look of hope on his face, something Eli had not seen since they walked into the throne room at the palace all those years ago.

 

In shock, Eli ran his hand though his hair, shaking his head. “That’s high treason!”

 

The younger man, who looked more like a teenage boy, called out with a fierce look in his eye.

 

“Welcome to the Rebellion.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will never be the same after this encounter... Hope the twist was a fun surprise! 
> 
> Can not believe this is already past 10 k! Wow!
> 
> EDIT:  
> I've figured out how to embed images yay! Feel free to backtrack to see all the character footers, and some INCREDIBLE art inspired by this story. 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing friend for this amazing artwork, linked below:  
> [By Iskelan](http://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/177495169107/one-more-sketch-inspired-by-shape-of-honor)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	6. Number Stories

“The Rebellion!” Eli exclaimed, shocked. “Oh no way! Nope!”

 

His head shook as he stared at the younger male.

 

“Not going to happen. I spent the better part of the last ten years getting here, to supply master for the Empire!” The volume of his voice began to rise. “I’ve heard the stories about you all! You just storm into supply depots, academies, you name it, and raid them all, taking innocent Imperial lives with you!”

 

Eli paused for a beat, turning to look at Thrawn.

 

“Whatever you are trying to drag me into--“ Eli stopped short. He could not bring himself to say it to the man, not after all he’d been through. “No. I understand why. But I’m not going to have any part in this.”

 

He was still having a hard time processing, and the older Jedi sensed it. Eli was torn, knowing Thrawn had plenty reason to want out of the Empire. But working against it? He could hardly stand the idea, let alone accept it may be happening in front of his very eyes.

 

Kanan approached Eli again as Zeb backed off.

 

“Look, Eli, I do not know what the Empire has been feeding you, but there is more than one side to every story.”

 

Eli stared at Kanan, a sudden realization dawning on him “You threw him, didn’t you?”

 

Kanan’s mouth hung open, his long face drawn in a look of surprise “I’m sorry?”

 

“Twice. You threw him twice into the hull of that ship. Hard.”

 

“You knew the circumstances.” Kanan’s expression grew sour as he spoke. “That’s beside the point, kid. There were no Imperial casualties.”

 

The Mandalorian girl, Sabine, interjected from her stool, “What Kanan is trying to say is  that we aren’t the bad guys here. Sorry to break it to you, but outside your little bubble over there in the supply depot, the Empire is doing much worse. Stripping planets bare, pitting clans against one another…”

 

“Wiping out entire species,” Zeb added solemnly.

 

Eli took a moment to absorb this, having a false start before he could reply. “I joined the Empire for the opportunity. It offered me more than what was on Lysatra, as it offers many people.”

 

Kanan nodded “There are a lot of good people who get pulled in. The Empire is good at covering its tracks and keeping the gaberwool pulled over everyone’s eyes.”

 

Eli considered this, but a single thought suddenly overtook his mind.

 

“Hold on a minute. Why should I trust a Jedi?”

 

Jedi were the top enemy of the Empire - well, them and the Rebellion. He knew they could be persuasive and assumed this one was capable of even more. This whole situation felt… _fishy_. If they did not trust him, an Imperial, why did they not take his blaster and the black controller when he was out cold? Suddenly suspicious, he looked down and inspected his weapon.

 

“Yeah, it’s jammed on stun” Sabine said matter-of-factly. “That was the compromise.”

 

“Figured,” Eli replied sourly. “Still does not answer my question.”

 

Kanan inspected Eli for a long moment.

 

“If you don’t want to trust me, it really does not matter. You know the deal.”

 

Before Eli could respond further, an orange and white astromech droid whipped into the room from the direction of the cockpit and approached Zeb, who offered Eli’s comm link. “Bring it up to Hera.”

 

“Hey! Just what are you doing with that?”

 

“It’s the other part of the compromise. You got to wake up in the same state we picked you up, and we get your comm signature. I’ll also be needing your code cylinder.”

 

The Lasat grinned eerily as Eli glared at Thrawn.

 

“I did not agree to this compromise.”

 

“It was not your choice to make.” Kanan added flatly, turning to the teenage boy. “Ezra, pull up Lothal’s production files.”

 

Ezra got to work, tapping away on the table’s display as Kanan continued,

“Like I said, you do not have to trust me, but I take it you trust numbers?”

 

Eli nodded, though he had plenty more questions. “What are you getting at?”

 

“Take a look.”

 

Before him, a large spreadsheet was projected above the table. On it, the output of the various mines and factories of Lothal were detailed quarterly.

 

Eli quickly read over the sheet and whistled lowly. The numbers were quickly rising... and then sharply plummeting, save a few key factories. Eli traced the rises all back to a specific time. His finger lingered there as he mused. “That is… The start of the Imperial occupation of Lothal.”

 

Kanan nodded. “That’s right. Ezra, can you show Eli the salary summaries for the workers?”

 

The projection switched to a different sheet, showing a slow decline and then a sudden drop-off that coincided with the slowing of production. Again, only a few factories retained their workers. These had slight increases in employment, but not enough to compensate for the massive closures.

 

Kanan knew he had Eli hooked, but one important record remained. “Bring up work-related fatality figures. Eli, I want you to know that this one was harder to get, and certainly not kept in the public record. Had to pull a few strings. You will see why.”

 

Zeb audibly sighed. “All I see is a bunch of numbers,” the Lasat muttered as Kanan gave him a warning glare.

 

Eli hardly heard the comment, lost in the data. Sure, many citizens lost their jobs, and the positive impact of the Imperial factories was not as far-reaching as he was told they were, but surely, there was other work available for the citizens? Whenever he went into the city, there was not much poverty to be seen, although their lives were very simply lived. Eli had merely assumed this was the Lothal lifestyle, not that it was an effect of Imperial occupation. But the salary numbers showed a different story entirely. Before the Empire, citizens could forge a comfortable living from a miner’s salary. And now…

 

The final spreadsheet materialized, and Eli’s eyes scanned it hungrily. It was plain as day. Those thrust into poverty by the closures and lower wages were taken advantage of, sent to work the most dangerous jobs before most lost their lives in their desperation. They were sent to remote mining outposts, often to not return home.

 

The Empire had fundamentally changed the fabric of Lothal, and not for the better.

 

“I can show you the numbers for other planets too. You said you were from Lysatra, right? It’s all the same.”

 

Eli shook his head, ashamed. “No, I see now.”

 

* * *

 

Jammed blaster in tow, Eli was escorted down the Ghost’s ramp by its Twi’lek pilot, Hera. He was finally warming up to this whole Rebellion thing, but also thinking of abandoning the work of his adult life. He would have to get over this lingering feeling, he told himself. Living one’s life to serve the Empire was a fate he now found unsettling, to say the least.

 

“I know this is a lot to take in, but you are making the right decision.”

 

“I know.” Truly, any doubts that remained were cleared up with one glance at Thrawn, who was currently admiring a brightly colored mural Sabine had painted along the surface of the stolen TIE fighter. Eli could only guess what horrors he had endured at the hands of the Empire, but it was enough to convince him to follow this path. He almost felt ashamed of his earlier outburst.

 

“Yes, there are many small cells like ourselves, but there are also large bases. We could really use someone with your skill set.” It was easy to recognize the young officer’s abilities with numbers and patterns, a quality that often went underappreciated by his superiors. They loved having their precious supplies organized and available at their fingertips. If the rest of the Rebel leadership was anything like Hera, maybe this venture wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Thank you,” Eli said with a soft smile.

 

The astromech beside her buzzed loudly and held out two nearly identical comm links. Hera took them from the droid and offered Eli the first.

 

“Here is the original, good as new. And _this_ is what you will use to contact us.”

 

Eli took both devices, placing his own in his breast pocket before looking over the imposter. It was a slightly older model, a bit bulkier but otherwise the same. However, he knew the interior was highly altered to connect to the Ghost... and _only_ the Ghost.

 

“I’ll use this to make the calls with Thrawn, right?”

 

Hera nodded. “Yes, but for the sake of redundancy, we would prefer he make the calls… privately.”

 

Eli considered this for a moment. “So it also has Holo capabilities, then?”

 

Hera looked at him, puzzled.

 

“Eli, it is just a comm. Why would it need that?”

 

“Then he talked to you?”

 

“No, not to me,” She commented, then noticed Eli looking deflated. “Is there a problem?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Eli said softly, looking back over to Thrawn, now joined by the artist herself. He could not tell if they were having a conversation or merely admiring the work.

 

Hera placed a hand on Eli’s shoulder. “He will warm up to you, I’m sure.

Maybe he is having trouble trusting you too. Kanan told me about what happened after the supply ambush.”

 

Eli remembered it vividly. The pain on Thrawn’s face, that awful hum followed by the crackling sound of the collar. He gave his head a firm shake, as if to shoo the thoughts away.

 

“Just give it time.” Her expression quickly turned serious. “But you must keep this well-hidden.”

 

Eli nodded and clipped it to the hem of his pants under his tunic.

 

“This should work for now.”

 

Hera nodded with approval, her eyes stern.

“One last thing… When you call, you must start with a code. Say ‘By the light of Lothal’s moons’.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“When you call, either of you, your name is Fulcrum.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six is here and with it hopefully comes some clarity! 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story so far!  
> With my classes picking up, I hope to update about once a week at the least. 
> 
> EDIT:  
> A big thank you for the fabulous Ziferonan for the amazing visual:  
> [Work By Iskelan](http://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/177779758282/another-sketchy-stuff-to-next-chapter-of-shape-of)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	7. Alone, Together

 

Eli did not sleep that night. He had brought a spare cot in from storage, so at least he was off the couch; however, there was still so much racing through his mind.

 

Arriving back at the capital had gone without a hitch, and their late return was documented simply as a prolonged search. As a precaution, Eli had reported the area they scouted seemed to have some suspicious activity, and he hoped the Rebels had brains enough to not stick around. He had ultimately elected to just bring Thrawn back to his quarters with him. It was probably safer that way, especially with their shared Ghost-connection commlink.

 

His final words with Hera replayed in a continuous loop in his head.

 

“Fulcrum,” Eli whispered, barely audible.

 

He turned over on his side, squinting in the dim light to peer into his occupied bedroom. There was no sign of a red glow, so Thrawn was either asleep or faking it. Proving too tall for the cot, the Chiss had been given the proper bed. Thrawn may have been content either way, but Eli would have found it to be a cruel gesture, especially seeing how he was still injured to a great degree.

 

Knowing sleep would evade him, Eli reached over to the table for his datapad, skimming everything from local news articles to uniform supply. But it wasn’t long until morning came, and Eli’s alarm began to ring. Unrested as expected, he drowsily wandered to the mess after dressing, downing a cup of caf before returning with a breakfast platter for his new roommate. There was a parcel just outside his door, and he gingerly kicked it over the threshold upon entering. 

 

The stimulant got to work quickly as Eli set down the food and then flipped through the inbox on his datapad, glancing up to see Thrawn seated and eating, silent as ever.

 

“Mornin’,” He announced. “We have to report in at the supply depot in 30. I, uh, got you something. Last night.”

 

Thrawn looked up from the plate, meeting Eli’s eyes as he raised an eyebrow. He could almost imagine Thrawn inquiring about what this something could be. But the response never came, so Eli set down his datapad to retrieve the parcel, setting it on the table next to Thrawn with a gentle smile. “I don’t know your shoe size, but everything else I think I was able to eyeball.”

 

Thrawn opened the package, revealing folded fabric inside. So, he retreated into the bedroom, still not closing the door. A minute later he returned, wearing a light, long-sleeved top and darker pants with a grey jacket. It was no Imperial uniform, but Thrawn was not a commissioned officer either. He had tucked the pants into his boots; they would not lay over the bulk of the plastoid armor, but otherwise the fit looked decent.

 

“Everything fit alright?”

 

Thrawn nodded softly before sitting back down to finish his meal. Being supply master came with a decent salary, and Eli figured this was the least he could do. Unlike the Empire, Lothal’s general population was not xenophobic, and Eli figured they could get more on his next day off. A nagging voice in the back of his head told him a day off was probably not going to be soon for either of them, not with the Rebel threat afoot - the threat in which they now took part.

 

* * *

 

The morning was uneventful, consisting of cataloguing and organizing the last of the new shipments. At lunch, Eli intended to order food into his office, as he had been since Thrawn’s arrival; however, he was intercepted by the officer from the day of the incident.

 

“You there!” He called, waving Eli over. “Lieutenant Vanto, was it?” His accent indicated Outer Rim origins, Eli noted, but not quite the Wild Space drawl he harbored himself.

 

“Yes.” Eli said, turning to face the other man. The caf had worn off by now and he was in no mood for a confrontation, “And you were… Lyste?”

 

“Yes, but off duty, you can call me Yogar.” He said, attempting to seem casual in spite of his blatant stiffness.

 

“Right, Yogar. Need something?” Eli asked, mentally cataloging the name.

 

Yogar stood up straight, staring Eli down. “I think we can all agree the mess is not the best food. I was going to town for lunch instead. Would you like to join me?”

 

Not wanting to give false hope, Eli rolled his head in Thrawn’s direction.

 

“Only if you have room for two.”

 

Yogar’s expression turned to one of almost dawning horror, but he remained determined. “Well… I suppose.”

 

Eli hoped it would have been more of a deterrent but perhaps making Thrawn look more civilized had been the wrong call. Regardless, there was no backing out now. “Where to, then?”

 

* * *

 

Yogar took them to one of the better diners in the capital, a sparsely furnished but well-decorated locale called Wolf Run Place. They sat at a booth with a silver Loth-wolf inlaid in the wooden table.

 

“Loth-wolves are a bit of a local legend,” Yogar explained as Thrawn admired the design. “Extinct now, but they were the top of the food chain back when the first settlers came. Said to have a deep connection to the spiritual dimension, or something like that.”

 

Eli nodded along, waiting for his cup of afternoon caf with his head in his hand. Yogar gave him a strange look when the drink arrived but said nothing of it and quickly tried to regain his composure.

 

Thrawn silently pointed out what he wanted on the menu as Eli ordered for the two of them. After the waitress left, a bewildered look once again came over the officer’s face.

 

“He doesn’t talk much,” Eli said before taking a long drink of the steaming caf.

 

“Very well.” Yogar sighed, looking around the space for something new to

talk about, but his eyes always landed back on Thrawn. “So, do you know where… _they_ are from?”

 

The pronoun change didn’t escape him - this guy was truly trying to impress.

 

“Chiss space, I’d assume, deep in Wild Space.” There was no need to reveal that Thrawn was an exile, picked up on a deserted planet.

 

“Chiss space?”

 

“You know as much about it as I do. So, where are you from?” Eli inquired, attempting to change the subject.

 

“Garel. Just a jump away from Lothal. Minister Tua is rather stingy with time off, so it’s convenient to be so close with home being practically a day trip away.”

 

“That must be nice.” Eli commented, distracted. The caf was starting to kick in, but his mind was everywhere but inside this conversation.

 

The pointless small talk continued as their food arrived, with Yogar trying to strike up any sort of interest from Eli, and the man opposite him as distracted as a Loth Cat in a meat market. But he did not lose hope that the afternoon could be salvaged.

 

“Can you believe how much doonium they are shipping out of here?” he offered.

 

Eli’s interest was piqued. “It’s ridiculous how much they are stripping the mines. Trust me, I have to catalog it all before it goes off. It’s always some backwater depot I’m sending it out to, have to log a manifest and hope whoever gets it is competent enough to keep records with how off-the-grid it is!”

 

Yogar’s eyes lit up. He may have not been a supply officer himself, but he had studied such protocols at the Academy and it had been some of his best-marked classes. This was definitely not standard procedure. “Oh, that is awful! How do you know it even got to its destination?”

 

“That’s where it gets real weird. I’ve not once had the same pilot come for pick up.”

 

“Krayt spit!”

 

Eli was surprised to feel himself grin.

 

“Krayt spit? Glad to see you loosen your collar finally.”

 

A blush came into Yogar’s cheeks. “Sorry, old habit.”

 

Eli smirked, shaking his head, “Don’t apologize. We can’t all confirm to the core world’s stuffy standards.”

 

Chuckling, Yogar replied, his voice finally loosening up to show just a touch of inflection. “You make a good point, Lieutenant.”

 

“Please, call me Eli.”

 

The bill was soon paid, and the walk back full of conversation, with Thrawn acting as a silent shadow behind the two Imperial officers.

 

They soon parted ways. Eli found himself impatient to clock out during his afternoon shift, seemingly eager for dinner to arrive. He paced his quarters, refreshing his datapad constantly. Thrawn stood like a sentinel next to the door.

 

A message appeared on Eli’s datapad around dinner hour: an invite from Lieutenant Lyste-- _Yogar_ , he corrected himself, to meet at the mess. He considered it for a moment, then looked at the door and then at Thawn. Yogar had been receptive enough, but he could not guarantee the other officers would be.

 

Then again, he could always order in for Thrawn and go himself. He debated this while looking at the Chiss. Remembering how Thrawn had just dragged him into the Rebellion, Eli decided it would be best to eat in and politely (and reluctantly) declined the invite.

 

Deflated, he plopped down on the couch and glared at the wall. Thrawn silently migrated to the bedroom, and Eli elected to go to the cabinets to indulge in his small supply of Lysatran Ale.

 

* * *

 

 “Happy Empire Day, Eli!” The message read, with a glittering Imperial seal pictured below it. Eli smiled down at his datapad, and shot off a reply of thanks and well-wishing back to Yogar.

 

It had been nearly a week now since their first meeting, but Eli felt as if it were all a blur… and a welcome change of pace, if he was honest. He did not know quite yet how he felt towards the other man, but he was enjoying his time together with him and taking it one day at a time. Yogar certainly seemed interested, and Eli was not about to turn down a companion who he could hold a conversation with, unlike the Chiss now standing in his kitchen.

 

Empire Day meant a day off, and Eli was looking forward to the parade and his plans with Yogar. But in all the hustle and excitement, he forgot what was due today.

 

As he walked out of his quarters, Eli instantly felt a void. Turning around, he saw Thrawn looking at him from within, miming a comm-link.

 

It had been a week since their meeting with the Rebels, and it was time to contact the Ghost.

 

Eli sighed and went back to his quarters, locking the door behind him and pulling the altered commlink from his pocket. Taking a long breath, Eli stood before Thrawn and pressed call.

 

A soft static sound came from the device, and a gentle ping followed. Not knowing what else to do, Eli began. “By the light of Lothal’s moons…”

 

“Hello, Fulcrum,” a feminine voice greeted. Hera. “There is a worker in the capital complex names Tseebo. Today you will escort him out of the complex. He knows the rendezvous point.”

 

The ping sounded again, followed by an eruption of static. Eli held on for a moment, then abruptly ended the call. “There go my plans…” He groaned, looking at Thrawn with some resentment. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

* * *

 

Tseebo was easily found. The male Rodin was milling aimlessly in the hall outside his quarters, whose location Eli was able to find in the worker database.

 

Eli roughly grabbed his elbow. “Come on, pal.”

 

The Rodian, who had heavy cybernetic implants, fell in with Eli, babbling in broken Basic as Thrawn followed from behind.

 

“Shush.” Eli said sharply while they waited for a lift.

 

Tseebo seemed incredibly… off. It was probably an overloaded cybernetic, Eli concluded. The Rodian quieted at first, but piped up again once they were out of the Imperial complex.

 

“Bridgers’ house, Tseebo must go to Bridgers’ house!” He announced, turning his head to face Eli. The creature tripped on a curb, causing Eli to stop. Thrawn reached out to catch him, and the Rodian righted himself. “I like you.”

 

Eli did not turn to catch the ghost of a smile on Thrawn’s lips.

 

“Come on, Tseebo, watch where you are walking. You have to show us where to go.”

 

Tseebo led the group down backroads and side streets, and Eli felt a pit growing in his stomach as they strayed further from the main parade route. The increased number of stormtrooper patrols did very little to quell his anxiety. Eli pinned it to added security for the holiday, but soon got a glimpse of a holoscreen… with an image of a Rodian on it.

 

Tseebo was a wanted being.

 

“…Information theft? Tseebo, what did you get us into!” Eli exclaimed in a whisper, ducking into an alley to avoid a patrol.

 

The Rodian was unfazed.

 

“Bridgers’ house! Tseebo is almost there.”

 

“We’d better be…”

 

A few more dodged patrols later, Tseebo announced they had arrived. The foretold Bridger’s house was abandoned and in blatant disrepair, but otherwise unremarkable. Eli found the front door was unlocked and ushered the Rodian inside, shutting the door and drawing the blinds behind them.

 

He sat the creature down in a small chair. Thrawn stood between the door and the table as Eli leaned against the far wall. “Hera never said we had to stick around after.”

 

There was a rustling sound at the door, followed by a knock. Eli froze.

 

“Hello? Eli? Is that you in there?”

 

Eli placed a finger over his lips, hoping whoever this was would move along.

 

“It’s me, Yogar!”

 

“Kriff.” Eli cursed under his breath. He whispered to Thrawn. “Take him to a back room.” And Thrawn moved to do that, gently guiding Tseebo.

 

“Hey Yogar, be right there!” Eli announced, walking over to the door and opening it. Standing before him was his friend, unaccompanied, so Eli waved him in.

 

“I saw you walking around and figured I’d follow, since we were going to meet up anyways.” Yogar began. Eli noticed a small package in his hands.

 

He also noticed Yogar’s gaze move to the fugitive behind him.

 

“Hey, what-- is that a Rodian?“

 

“I am Tseebo!”

 

“Go downstairs, Tseebo.” A man called out.

 

“What is he doing here?” A familiar-sounding woman commanded from the darkness.

 

Yogar’s eyes bulged from his skull.

 

“Tseebo? Isn’t he… wanted by the Empire?” He took a step back. “Eli, what’s going on?”

 

“Hands up, Imp, or I’ll shoot!” The woman called out again, stepping into the light. Sabine.

 

“Don’t shoot!” Eli called out, trying to take control of the situation erupting around him. “Yogar, you have to listen to me-“

 

“Listen to you?” Yogar spat back, taking another step, “How could you?! Working with the enemy!” Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, “I thought we had something. But you are no friend of mine, or the Empire!  You’re just a traitor!”

 

“Last chance, Imp! Get away from the door!”

 

“Yogar, please-“ Eli cried out.

 

“Don’t you dare call me that!” Yogar called out, backing up further and reaching out for the door. “REBELS!”

 

The next thing Eli saw was a flash of red.

 

“YOGAR!”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate chapter title is Goddamn it, Tseebo!
> 
> Not much else to say here really besides I am sorry. New chapter will be up soon, stick with me lest your soul burn in limbo. Some people are into that though, I won't judge. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Cracked

The body crumpled to the floor.

Eli fell to his knees. “Yogar! No!” He felt for a pulse. There was none. “Yogar…”

Eli silently cried, face hardened. With shaking hands he reached out for the package Yogar had carried. It was a small box, held shut with twine. Eli untied and opened the box; the contents were a thin length of leather, woven in what was unmistakably a Lysatran pattern. Eli had only mentioned his home world in passing, yet Yogar had taken the fact to heart and gone through the trouble of importing such a piece.

Holding the cord in a tight fist, Eli turned around to face the group behind him.

“You killed him.”

“He was trying to get us all caught,” Sabine offered.

Eli found himself unable to argue. A patrol could be heard stomping by outside, nearing the house they occupied.

“We need to go.” Kanan whispered harshly.

“And what? Just leave him here?” Eli asked, gesturing to Yogar’s corpse.

Kanan took a deep breath. “Fine. We will take him with us.”

A knock sounded from the door. “Who’s in there?” Stormtroopers.

Thrawn stepped forward with a steely face and gingerly slung the body over his shoulder. He gave Eli a pleading look, as if to persuade him to listen to reason.

From behind Kanan the younger boy beckoned the group deeper into the house. With a deep breath, Eli followed behind Kanan silently and ventured out the back door.

“Hera is going to pick us up in the Ghost not too far off,” Kanan said softly. “We can give you a lift to the outskirts of the city.”

Eli shook his head, in a bit of a daze. “You know, I don’t think I trust you.”

“What?” Kanan hissed, exasperated. He could sense the patrol getting ready to burst into the house behind them.

“Last time we met, you said it does not matter if I trust you. I don’t.”

Sabine turned around to face the confrontation. “Is that a threat?”

“No,” Eli replied. “I’ll still keep my end of the bargain here. But not because I care about you all in particular.”

“So, you are just going to parade around town with a dead body on Empire Day then?” Sabine asked.

“Yes, well...” Eli pouted his lip. “No, what do you suggest then?”

Kanan spoke with some sincerity. “Come back to the Ghost with us, we can give your friend a proper send off.”

Eli turned to look at Yogar, his corpse slung on Thrawn’s broad shoulders. The Chiss nodded subtly towards Kanan, urging Eli to follow the Jedi again.

Defeated, Eli agreed.

“Lead the way then.”

The group slunk silently through the back alleys of Lothal’s capitol city. Eli’s mood only worsened with the length of the walk. By the time the Ghost came into view, parked in the courtyard of an abandoned hotel, he was scowling fiercely, his eyes red-rimmed from crying.

The wide grin of the Lasat who greeted them melted upon seeing this. “Hey welcome back- What happened?” His expression turned grave upon seeing the body Thrawn carried. “Oh.”

Eli looked back one more time, noting the crimson blood now running down Thrawn’s jacket. How could I possibly explain that?

They weren’t planning to, Eli decided, and would have to leave it here along with the rest of the evidence. He shuddered at referring to his former friend in such a cold manner.

Once onboard the craft, Eli turned towards Thrawn as he set the body down on the acceleration bench. “So, nothing to say about it?”

Thrawn took his time ensuring the body was secure before rising and turning to Eli, staring back at him with a sympathetic expression. His mouth opened slightly, but no words came out.

“Figured.” Eli said with an exhale, crossing his arms. “Where is the refresher?” He barked towards the Twi’lek pilot, who pointed him towards the back of the freighter. He turned sharply down the hall without thanks, shoving a curious orange astromech out of his path.

Hera opened her mouth to scold the officer for such a move, but Kanan placed a hand on her shoulder. She then understood. Chopper, however, followed Eli down the door and spewed binary curses in his direction until the refresher door was locked between them.

In the privacy permitted by the refresher, Eli wept openly. He kicked the sink, bruising a toe concealed by his standard issue Imperial boots. He chastised himself for being so ignorant - he should have known that he was a dangerous friend to have. A rebel agent hidden in the Empire!

He suddenly ripped the rank plaque off of his tunic, tossing it across the room before it hit the ground with a metallic clink. He told himself that he should have kept Yogar a safer distance away, then maybe he would still be alive, enjoying the parade outside.

Eli sunk to the ground, burying his face between his knees. The gaberwool of his uniform pants scratched the skin of his cheeks. But he was past the point of caring, and the sensation went unnoticed.

As he calmed, Eli recognized the sensation of the freighter taking off, pressing him gently against the wall at his back. Outside he heard quiet conversation. It was far too muffled to make out who might be speaking, but a quiet rage inside him teased it was Thrawn monologuing in his absence.

Was the Chiss truly impaired, or was this all an act? Some kind of sick rouse, a test, even. But a test of what, exactly? Eli could not say. He knew Thrawn has been abused by the Empire, beaten into submission, but the Chiss had to see that Eli was not like Agent Kallus and the others. He wasn’t, right?

No, he couldn’t be. He helped Thrawn recover from the fight the Rebels themselves had instigated. Gave him his bed, new clothes. Then again, Thrawn would not need any of this had he not been captured by the Empire in the first place.

Did Thrawn blame Eli for all of this? Did Thrawn think that he provided a wrong translation in their first meeting, leading to the Emperor accusing him of being a Chiss spy?

Eli felt so incredibly alone. Of course Thrawn hated him. He was his first introduction into the Empire, a beacon of false hope. Eli had done nothing to intervene in his sentencing… just stood by and watched passively with all the other officers.

Eli remained deep in his thoughts as he felt the ship decelerate. It was likely landing on the outskirts of the city, just as Kanan promised. He rose and washed his face with cool water. He finally picked up his rank plague from before, slightly cringing at the sight of a cracked blue tile. Eli straightened his tunic as he fastened the plaque to his getup and breathed deeply. Should he go out to the common area and face everyone, or wait until they landed so he could have a quick escape?

His mind wandered back to Yogar. Eli’s heart sank at the thought of the pyre that seemed inevitable. He opened the door and exited into the back hall. It was deserted, and the soft voices could be heard more clearly.

He waited for quite some time as he listened to who was speaking. Zeb, Ezra, and Sabine all took their turns, but not a peep from anyone else. This was in no way definitive proof, but it was enough for Eli to walk down the hall back into the common area.

Eli found the three rebels sitting on benches pulled to the side of the room away from Yogar’s body, now covered with a brown sheet. The room abruptly fell silent upon his entry. Three pairs of eyes looked up at him. Tseebo wandered nearby, seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Eli stared back, not ashamed of his appearance. “Where is Thrawn?”

Zeb pointed ahead. “Cockpit.”

Nodding, Eli strode past the trio and entered the cockpit, finding Hera and Kanan in the front seats, and Thrawn seated behind the pilot. The Jedi and Twi’lek were quietly talking amongst themselves as Thrawn gazed out the viewport.

The Chiss turned towards Eli, but the young officer gave him no more than stiff eye contact as he sat behind Kanan. He stared at the back of the chair before him, unsure of what to say. The conversation broke for just a second before Kanan and Hera began their chatter again, something about communications towers and transmissions that Eli paid no mind to.

As Hera expertly brought the Ghost down for a landing, Eli glanced back at Thrawn. He surveyed the area around them as they were at the end of the highway, the city hardly visible from this far out. Around the ship lay the vast Lothal grasslands he’d become accustomed to seeing.

Once on the ground, Kanan rose from his seat and turned to Eli.

“Any preference?” he asked, discomfort peppering his tone.

“A traditional pyre is fine.” Eli replied flatly.

“We will make the necessary preparations.”

Eli nodded as Kanan exited the cockpit. A minute later, through the viewport, Eli observed the rest of the crew begin a pyre construction, starting with a layer of stones on the ground.

After finishing the landing protocols for her ship, Hera turned her chair around to face Thrawn and Eli. Her face teemed of regret.

“I am sorry that Sabine acted so rashly in the moment.”

Eli could not help but roll his eyes.

“Thank you, but it’s done now.” He motioned to the construction going on in front of the ship.

Hera continued, obviously unfazed.

“We cannot make this up to you wholly, but if you ever need a favor, you know how to reach us.”

“Yeah, I can reach you, but what about Thrawn?” Eli, in his discontentment, was now focused on getting to the root of Thrawn’s silence.

Hera looked confused. “I’m not sure what you mean by this. Are you often separated?”

Eli turned to Thrawn, his face neutral.

“No, it’s just that he has not spoken a word in my presence for nearly a decade.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting on me! Midterms week hit like a truck. I hope you enjoyed this addition! 
> 
> Recollections II up next, and it's shaping up to be a doozy! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	9. Recollections II

Lasan.

A planet unheard of by Thrawn.

And now he was going to be leading the charge to liberate the planet from chaos for the Empire.

At least, that’s what he was told in the briefing. As a stormtrooper Captain, he was at least afforded that much information. In his years as Lieutenant, the only information received was what his squad leader would funnel down, usually mere moments before the battle began.

Since his time at Pryce Mining, Thrawn played the part of the perfect subordinate. Ask no questions, complete objectives, and, most importantly, come back alive. Thus XE-1098 had earned the rank of Captain and command over the 15th platoon of the 871st Battalion, which was assembled in its entirety for this occasion. It was obvious to Thrawn that the Empire anticipated much resistance to its so-called “peace bringing”.

On the transport he looked at his surroundings - 49 troopers, gathered under his command. This would be his proving ground, his first true mission in command of such numbers. As a squad leader, Thrawn had developed a reputation of striking fast and true, leading the entire group back alive when it could be done.

It was only when his squad returned in its entirety when all others had been lost that command, with some pressure from his human counterparts in the squad, granted XE the promotion to Captain. XE-1098 ranked lowest among the other Captains of the 871st, but he was content to continue his climb... at least, that’s what he had to portray As the lone Chiss among tens of thousands of humans, he had to be content with minuscule rewards for titanic effort.

A blinking red light indicated the transport would be landing soon. Thrawn turned to his platoon, who looked back in contempt. The majority were not pleased to have a nonhuman as their commander, regardless of experience. Thrawn would not let such a common prejudice effect his mission. He had effectively briefed each trooper, created the most effective squad assignments, and seemed confident that all would go to plan.

Fastening the orange pauldron to his shoulder, Thrawn turned to the cockpit. As the pilots brought down the transport, he got his first look of the planet below.

Lasan appeared to be a dry, warm planet, orbiting a large sun. The terrain bore smooth, grassy hills, dotted with small outposts of civilization. He picked up his helmet from beside him and slid it over his head.

Fully armored in plastoid, Thrawn fully became XE-1098, indistinguishable from the trooper beside him.

The transport landed smoothly before the hatch opened onto a quiet plain. Each squad left one by one, knowing their place. His own group was the last as he led them down the ramp. Silently they traversed the terrain to the top of a mound. They stayed low and spotted a large village - the capitol of the Lasat people.

According to the briefing, today was a holiday for the locals, as the population would gather in the city center for a political election. Intelligence said the practice was primitive and unethical, with bloodbath death battles and general unruliness. The culture was savage and ravaged by poverty, and thus the Empire was intervening on ethical matters to bring peace to a troubled planet.

From XE’s point of view, the event seemed civil. Large banners were hung around a type of altar, showing scenes of ceremonial battle. There was no blood, no gladiator ring. The culture was militaristic, with a line of what appeared to be armed guards circling the altar, but the event was not a slaughter as he had been told it would devolve into. Assessing the banners, XE concluded that a battle ritual was what would denote the passing of leadership from one being to another, nor did it determine how the victor was selected.

As he waited for the signal, more and more platoons could be seen gathering on nearby vantage points. Eventually an entire company of 200 stormtroopers was assembled on the hilltop, complete with four Imperial Walkers at the rear.

XE knew a barricade was being constructed behind him as well, so that radicals could not leave the city with their twisted ideas. It was simple enough: if the Lasat did not comply with the diplomats’ terms, they would be taken into custody.

The shifting silence was broken by the beeping sound of his comm link activating.

“In position?”

“871st Battalion ready and waiting,” announced a gruff voice.

XE raised a hand, and the troops readied their rifles.

“871st, this is Agent Kallus. We will proceed as you have been briefed. The Lasat have not complied to Imperial terms for peace making. Take prisoner of all who do not surrender. It is time. Begin the invasion!”

XE rose from his knee to full height, and a wave of white followed from the scorched grass. At a fast pace, they began to storm the city.

The troops passed through deserted, narrow streets at first. But as they neared the city center, civilians were intercepted. Quickly, the scene sprung into chaos.

He had deduced that the Lasat were a proud race, and would not surrender upon the stormtrooper’s arrival. He was correct and greeted with war cries in a foreign tongue. He noted that even the children fought back with rocks and slingshots, while the adults fired powerful bolts in their direction. The troopers opened fire into the crowd. It was not long until the armed guards descended upon the ranks.

As a captain, XE was not on the front lines initially, but it was not long before he found himself in the middle of the action. The guards used a sort of rifle and electro-staff hybrid that was highly effective, efficiently mowing down lines of troops.

Behind him, he could hear the walker approach. He called out to the remains of his platoon. “Fall back behind the walkers!”

They complied, giving XE a moment to fully assess the situation. Dozens of stunned Lasat civilians lay on the side of the road, awaiting pick-up. His platoon was down to 34 members, including himself. The walker proved much more effective, mowing down the remaining Lasat with ease as the stormtroopers supplemented with fire from behind.

Turning his comm link to the main frequency, XE was upset to hear that not all the platoons were faring as well as his own. There were desperate cries for back-up from 12 of the 16 gathered. The holiday had turned into a bloodbath after all.

XE then heard the groan of straining metal. A member of the guard had compromised the legs of the walker on a suicide run, jabbing his electro weapon into the leg repeatedly, using a stormtrooper chest plate as a shield. He soon hit the ground, with XE firing bolts into his legs. The walker began its slow fall to the ground, tilting backwards. The stormtroopers scrambled out of the way and heard the enemies’ heavy footfalls approaching.

Troopers fell left and right, holes bored into their backs. XE afforded himself a glance behind him. Two of the guards barreled down the street after climbing over the walker, firing their rifles.

27 troopers remained.

XE’s comm link crackled to life again. “Captains, we are bringing out the disruptors! Fall back!”

T-7 Ion Disruptors, he remembered, were the backup plan. Prototype anti-aircraft or mass disengagement weapons. The details were kept secret, and most likely for good reason. Looking up, XE saw a transport now atop the hill, with reserve troopers descending and armed with the disruptors or pulling racks of the weapons.

Bringing himself up to his full running speed, XE made it to the nearest rack, grabbing one and turning to aim at the guardsmen.

Only 14 troopers remained. He fired.

The Ion Disruptor released a glowing wave of plasma and knocked him back heavily, throwing him into the grassy plain. The remains of the platoon caught up. One of this own extended their hand to their captain, helping XE back to his feet.

He heard guttural, pained screams. The guardsmen had each been hit squarely in the side by the wide blast, and their skin seemed to be disintegrating.

All they could do was watch in horror. A few of the troopers murmured curses. Over the comm link, XE heard various responses.

“That will teach ‘em!”

“What the…? Well it’s effective. Keep it going, boys!”

“Fire at will!”

He recognized the voice of Agent Kallus.

“This is the power of the T-7.” Kallus sounded shocked himself, and the other captains seemed to be relishing in their newfound power. XE was not the other captains. His troopers had each armed themselves with an Ion Disruptor now and were awaiting the command to descend. He began the march down the hill and into the city.

The blast had gone past the guards, and XE found the walker to be writhing in electrical current. The bodies at the side of the road were in various states of quiet disintegration, trooper and Lasat alike. They proceeded with caution towards the city center. XE knew his orders, after all, as well as not to question them.

Further down the road was deserted, so XE ordered checks of the interiors of the buildings, breaking up into two teams of 7. He heard the distinct sound of an Ion Disruptor firing from beside him, followed by screams. Two young Lasat had tried to jump the group from the stairs, but XE’s troopers were trained to not fall for such trick. Only one was felled by the attack. Another blast was heard from the neighboring search party.

XE’s training told him to leave the unconscious body behind. After a sweep of the building, the party of six moved onto the next building. It appeared empty, but there were many rooms to search. With a twist of his hand, XE commanded the troops to break up.

Inspecting a storage space of sorts, XE heard a muffled grunt from outside. As he turned he saw a trooper lifted into the rafters. He cocked his weapon, resuming his search with caution.

What followed was the clatter of plastoid hitting the stone floor. XE whipped around. He heard a disrupter fire, and the glow from the bolt illuminated the storeroom briefly before darkness returned. The door shut with a slam.

Alone, XE centered himself. The Ion Disruptor was snatched from his grip and clattered against the wall. He dove for it but found himself slammed against the wall after being snatched by a vice-like grip. The helmet fell from his head as he fell on his side.

The faint red glow from his eyes reflected off of a bright green pair, widened now in surprise.

“What are you?” The being asked gruffly as Thrawn rose to his feet.

“You need to leave,” the Chiss said firmly.

The green eyes narrowed.

“Not before I kill you.”

Thanks to his advanced sight, Thrawn concluded this Lasat was one of the guardsmen - probably the last one alive. It hurt his mind to consider all that had transpired: a routine diplomatic enforcement turned massacre.

“You could be the last survivor. I know the positions of all the troopers, and I will help you escape.”

“Why should I trust you? You wear their armor.”

“I was captured and made a slave,” Thrawn replied. “I cannot run, cannot hide. But you have a chance.”

“The rest were humans. I guess it makes sense, but what are you, really?”

“I am Chiss.”

“Hmm… I was expectin’ you Chiss to be taller.”

Thrawn could not help but grin slightly. Apparently legends of his people had reached this sector of the Outer Rim as well, and he wished he had more time to ask about such stories. But there was a more immediate need to meet up with whatever was left of his platoon. He explained to the Lasat the safest exit, through the lowlands, and the Lasat made his way to the door.

“By the way, the name’s Zeb.”

“Mithh’raw’nuruodo.”

The door opened, flooding the room with light. As the Lasat ran to the upper floor to begin his rooftop sprint, Thrawn noticed he was incredibly young compared to the other guardsmen he had faced.

He replaced his helmet as he exited the building, only to find himself face-to-face with Kallus, who was now armed with one of the Lasat weapons.

“There you are! You neutralized the threat in there?”

XE shut the door behind him.

“Yes, the guardsman has been slain.”

Kallus’ eyes flickered at a sudden sound. Thrawn could see that Zeb had tripped on the window frame and was now caught scrambling out of sight.

“Follow that guard!” Kallus boomed, trying to follow on the ground. XE followed but knew it was hopeless. Zeb knew this city well and quickly escaped their view.

The agent slowed to a halt and turned on XE. Huffing, he stared at the stormtrooper captain before him. “Care to explain how a member of the Honor Guard escaped a building you deemed neutralized carrying an Ion Disruptor?” He glared at XE. “Your Ion Disruptor!”

Suspicion crossed the Agent’s face.

“You are the new captain, aren’t you? XE something.”

“XE-1098.” He recited, his Chiss inflection strong.

“Give me your cuffs, XE-1098.” Agent Kallus asked with extreme authority, igniting the bright yellow tips of his electro weapon. Without other choice, XE turned over his plastoid handcuffs and held out his hands for binding.

 

* * *

 

“You will admit that you aided a member of the Lasat Honor Guard to escape, that you hindered the effort to liberate Lasan. You will admit that you are a traitor to the Empire.”

Thrawn stared back emotionlessly. This is all he would do, as he was strapped to an interrogation chair.

Agent Kallus had learned early on that the mind probe of the IT-O Interrogation Unit had no effect on the Chiss other than inflicting extreme pain. Furthermore, no serum could coax out a response. This was a trained warrior he was dealing with, and the Emperor had warned him as such.

He had originally wanted to merely have the creature executed, but was not permitted for lack of proof. Instead he would have to settle for torturing it within an inch of it’s pathetic life until such proof - a confession - was procured.

The massacre on Lasan was unsettling in his eyes. To see so many killed in such an inhumane matter… but it got in the way. The fact was he had seen the Chiss aid the enemy, and an act of treason was the highest crime of them all.

Week after week he visited the interrogation chamber, attempting to elicit a response. Mind-probing had not worked, and starvation was hardly a motivator since protocol would not allow Kallus to do any worse than minimal rations. Electrocution from the chair did nothing but knock the beast out, as sane doses hardly made it do more than squint.

But Kallus was hardly out of ideas. He brandished his Bo-rifle, a prize from Lasan. He noticed a flick of the Chiss’ eyebrows and grinned.

“Ah, you remember this? Good. I was beginning to worry I might have fried your brain.”

Kallus expanded the weapon, igniting the ends which crackled to life with yellow electricity. “11,000 volts at each end.”

Thrawn hardly budged.

“Perhaps this will make you see the error of your ways. Confess, creature!”

He pointed the tip of the Bo-rifle at the Chiss, waiting a moment before jabbing it into the blue flesh of his core. Thrawn writhed upon contact, eyes forced shut in pain. Kallus heard the sick sound of the charge dissipating and followed it as it etched white lines in the skin, expanding like a living spider’s web. He smelled the acrid odor of burning skin and pulled back after nearly a minute.

Panting, the Chiss’ head fell forward as he slumped in the restraints. The interrogation chair was hardly a chair, more of a tilted table, making it even more painful when his legs gave out and his weight was pressed on the bar at his abdomen. Hissing, the Chiss tried to regain their footing on the slight platform at the base of the chair.

“So you can make noise? Interesting. If you won’t talk, I may have to change that.”

Kallus stepped forwards, mere inches away.

“You will admit that you are a traitor to the Empire.”

Thrawn stared back silently, hard resolve set in his tired eyes. Kallus had noticed the once-elegant strip of red rimming their underside had grown swollen and raw, almost like a festering wound. He allowed a full minute to pass, the light of his Bo-rifle casting a eerie glow across the room.

“Very well.”

Kallus walked behind him, pressing the Bo-rifle into the rear of the neck. There was no scream, only violent writhing. He held it here for several minutes, until he noticed liquid pooling at the foot of the chair. Blood and urine together.

Disgusted, the officer pulled back. The Chiss slumped again and made no move to stand back up. Back in front, Kallus grabbed a handful of the shoulder-length, greasy black hair and yanked back, slamming the creature’s head against the chair. Thin white lines now etched his blue features. The Chiss took a shaky breath. He was still conscious, but barely, and his eyes remained closed.

“ADMIT, DAMN IT! SPEAK!” Kallus swore, releasing the hair and jabbing the him again with the Bo-rifle, this time in the thigh. A moment later Kallus retracted the Bo-rifle and turned away, his face wearing a look of disgust as he exited the interrogation chamber.

Even in his weak state, Thrawn swore to never speak to another Imperial for the rest of his days.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me, I know this was a long one! 
> 
> Hope it provided some insight as for the motivations for our favorite Chiss and the perma-silent treatment thus far... 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing art from Iskelan! [Go look at it here its amazing~](http://iskelan.tumblr.com/post/178488178342/another-sketch-inspired-by-shape-of-honor-au)


	10. Quality Time

“A decade?”

Hera’s brow furrowed, her gaze landing on the Chiss seated behind her. Thrawn seemed to be fighting an internal battle. His eyes drifted down, but in contrast his body language stiffened.  

The pilot squinted, her lips pursing in suspicion.

Eli leaned back in his chair, arms folded.

“I doubt he told you. Can’t exactly mime out that we’ve met before.”

Hera’s focus remained on Thrawn, looking for a reaction perhaps.

“No, he didn’t mention that.”

“Yeah, well, we did.” Eli added, pouting.

Thrawn remained motionless, the blue face hidden behind a curtain of dark hair. Uncomfortable silence fell over the cockpit, the only noise being the faint stacking of stones from outside.

Eli gazed out the window with a sigh. “And now we have to burn a body.”

The supply officer turned back to Thrawn, staring down the crown of his head. “So then, what’s the deal?” He asked, voice rising.

Hera finally turned to Eli, giving him an assertive look in an effort to calm him down. The officer refrained from glancing at her as he rose from his seat.

He stood before Thrawn, squatting to eye level. His foot rested atop the lead draped on the floor. Eli reached forward, parting the dark hair. The Chiss flinched, jerking his head back and pushing Eli away abruptly.

Suddenly Hera was between the both of them, hands extended.

“Stay back, Eli,” she commanded, turning to face him.

A tear rolled down his cheek, but he roughly wiped it away. He rose, straightening his tunic with a stiff motion.

“For once, I’d like to know the truth when I ask for it, not when someone who thinks they are better than me deems me worthy of it.”

Hera stared back at him with a tense frown.

“I feigned incompetence so that more would be revealed to me.”

The voice was hoarse, and barely louder than a whisper. But Eli heard it clear as day and nearly shoved Hera aside as he stepped around her.

Thrawn’s posture had straightened, his chin held up as he addressed Eli with his bright red eyes. Eli simply stood there, looking at him for a few seconds. Hera backed away a bit to offer them space.

“So, all this time you were using me? Playing dumb so I’d show you the ropes?” Eli sputtered out, shocked as the realization hit him.

Thrawn looked the Imperial up and down, studying him with resignation.

“I should not have spoken.”

Eli leaned in, but Thrawn did not back away.

“What do you mean ‘should not have spoken’? What is your goal then? Why play mute for all these weeks?”

Hera kept a close watch on the pair.

“I merely wanted the chance to observe all I could.”

Eli considered this reply for a moment but was not satisfied.

“Krayt spit! That cannot be the whole story! What are you hiding?”

Thrawn merely stared back, his red eyes glowing.

“Do you still not trust me? I left everything I ever knew behind when I followed you into this Rebellion, you know! I finally care about someone, and this Rebellion takes it away from me! Yet I’m still here.” Eli’s face grew red with breathlessness.

The Chiss opened his mouth, but was cut off by a call from the entryway into the cockpit.

“Ready to come down?” Kanan asked in a somber tone. Eli nodded, still looking at Thrawn. He took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he rose.

“Yeah, I’ll follow you then.”

As he turned away, Eli followed Kanan through the ship and down the ramp. He found Zeb and Ezra carefully hiding looks of disgust as they held the body, which was now wrapped in a shroud.

He soon walked alongside them to the hastily constructed pyre, noting the low flames licking the edges of the rectangular stone structure.

Eli watched in a daze as the body was lowered onto the pyre. To his left stood Kanan, the Jedi’s head bowed respectfully. While he appreciated the gesture, everything felt hollow. He stared as the orange flames chipped away at the dull fabric, and the sight began to sting his eyes.

A hand was gently placed on his shoulder. Without thought, Eli reached up to hold it, and found the skin smooth and cool to the touch. He felt his eyes well up; whether it was from emotion, the smoke, or both, he did not care.

 

* * *

 

“Specter One out.”

The voice chimed from the comm-link before Eli ended the call. The weekly check-in had brought yet another surprise.

“Are they serious?” He groaned to the Chiss across from him.

“I do believe they intend to use the main communication tower to send their message,” Thrawn commented flatly. “We had best make a plan of action regarding Hera’s request.”

Eli pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated.

“How are we supposed to make a distraction while still undercover?”

The room again fell silent as the pair entered deep thought.

“We do not need to be the distraction, Lieutenant,” Thrawn finally announced.

Eli perked up. “I’m listening.”

“My boots are not unlike those of hundreds of other stormtroopers stationed around us. We could plant a distraction there and send them off for cleaning with all the others.”

Eli grinned slyly, “It could never be traced back to us either. I’m sure I can scrape up ingredients for some sort of explosive from the surplus. Usually it pisses me off how the extras are not well-catalogued, but for once I’m actually glad there is some inefficiency.”

“The area is not well-patrolled,” Thrawn added.

“Looks like we’re going shoe-shopping.”

Eli led them out of the central complex and into the city, taking the main road to the market. He never truly got used to the glances he got from the locals as an Imperial officer dragging an alien behind him. He admitted it had gotten a bit better with the new clothes, but Eli regretted the bloodied jacket that had been left on the Ghost. Thrawn’s long hair also presented a ragged appearance no matter how well the Chiss kept it. Nightly showers certainly helped too.

Being mid-afternoon, the market area was bustling with activity. Opting for a side street rather than the main center, Eli found what he had been looking for: a small clothing store. A dimly glowing sign announced “All species, all genders, all sizes! Alterations available.”

Eli released the lead as quietly as he could, shoving it into his pocket in a bunch. When he opened the door, he saw the shop was packed with racks, with just enough space in between to walk single file. Eli made for the back corner where shoe boxes were stacked to the low ceiling. Thrawn, however, lingered on a single garment, his long fingers tracing an ornate pattern. It was a red robe, made of a fine, shiny material.

The shopkeeper, a slight male Xexto, approached.

“Ahh you like it?” He asked.

Thrawn gave it a final, longing glance before turning to Eli.

“It reminds me of someone I once knew,” he said thoughtfully. “But it is not what we are here for.”

The Xexto nodded, holding his four hands behind his back. “I see. What might you be searching for then, my friend?”

“Shoes.” Eli called out from his corner.

“Let me give you a fitting then!” The Xexto called out excitedly, scuttling over to Eli with Thrawn following close behind. He pulled a bench out from under a display and motioned for one of them to sit. Thrawn obliged.

As he removed metal instruments from his belt with one hand, the Xexto enlisted his three other appendages in removing Thrawn’s boots. Eli did not know what he was expecting, but the Chiss’ feet were just like those of a human, save their blue color.

Humming to himself, the Xexto used his tools to begin taking measurements of the first foot. As the alien reached the arch, Thrawn jerked back, causing the shopkeeper to tighten his grip on his knee, as if he was used to such a reaction.

Eli noticed Thrawn only grow more uncomfortable, squirming about in his seat until the foot was placed down.

“Was that so hard?” The Xexto joked as he switched sides. “One more now.”

Soon a noise unknown to Eli came from Thrawn - he was actually sniggering! His gaze moved from the Xexto’s work to Thrawn’s face. Eli saw his eyes pinched shut, mouth clenched to attempt to suppress the noise, corners turned upwards. Eli smirked. Thrawn was _ticklish_.

Satisfied, the shopkeeper pulled back from his task and released the other foot. Thrawn let out a subtle sigh of relief.

“Since the Empire came in, its been hard to keep this size in stock…” the Xexto mused, climbing the ladder to the top of the stack of boxes. “Lot more humanoids than I’m used to. But I have a few pairs.”

A box was abruptly tossed toEli, who was caught by surprise when it hit him in the chest. Grabbing it with both arms, he found himself catching another two. After a bit more rummaging, the Xexto came down from the ladder.

“Yup that’s it! If one of them is to your liking, I can check you out over here.” He pointed across the shop to a cluttered counter before walking there himself.

Eli opened the first box to find strappy sandals.

“Uh, no?”

Thrawn shook his head.

He put that box down, turning to open the second. Inside it were short, white boots.

“I don’t know…”

Thrawn reached for the final box and revealed its contents: taller brown boots.

“I will try these first.” The Chiss announced, sliding on the first and then the second. They reached just beyond his calf and were loose enough that he could tuck the bottom of his pants inside.

“Feel alright?” Eli asked.

Thrawn rose, taking a few measured steps down the aisle.

“Yes, these will do.” Thrawn said. Eli picked up the discarded pair and fought his way through the racks to the counter, where Thrawn met him with the box.

Eli noted that the old boots were incredibly worn, the sole thread-thin at parts.

The Xexto commended their choice and Eli paid for the shoes, which were priced handsomely. It was a good thing he had saved most of his salary to be able to afford a second person. He had noticed he was expected to pay for Thrawn’s meals without any sort of raise. What he was being punished for, he could not guess, but Eli knew he would have to remain frugal if they wanted to avoid living off stormtrooper slop.

Back at the Imperial complex, Eli quickly noticed something that was not there before: a Star Destroyer in low orbit above the complex.

“That’s new…” he mused, worried at who might have arrived just in time for the Rebel’s biggest mission yet. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this all Speaks for itself, ahahah bad pun is bad.
> 
> A huge thank you to MsLanna for the lovely idea that Thrawn has ticklish feet! Was so much fun to incorporate! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Wonder who has decided to roll up now... 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	11. Exposure

Eli hesitated as he approached the closed door.

On the other side waited Governor Pryce, who had returned from Coruscant, and summoned Thrawn for a meeting. The door opened abruptly, and Eli noticed an unmistakable look of distaste on her face when she laid eyes on the Chiss. He feared what the expression could mean.

“Good to see you again, Thrawn,” Pryce said, holding out her hand for the lead before turning to Eli. “You will not be needed, Lieutenant Vanto.”  

Eli had passed it over, noting Thrawn’s suddenly stiff posture as he walked over the threshold. The door abruptly slid shut behind him.

Hoping nothing terrible was going on, Eli decided to use this time to prepare for their distraction. According to Hera, it would be mere hours before the Rebels’ raid of the comm tower began, as it was scheduled for the late afternoon.

As he made his way to surplus storage and remained deep in thought, Eli narrowly missed tripping over a mouse droid, which swiftly darted out of his way and beeped apologetically.

“Sorry…” Eli mumbled under his breath, mentally jumping through chemical combinations. Math and chemistry often went hand-in-hand; they also happened to be two classes Eli performed well in at Myomar Imperial Academy, so creating a shoe-size bomb was a problem he could handle better than most.

After another near-miss with a more exasperated droid, Eli knew something had to be going on. Mouse droid presence in the supply wing of the complex was never this thick. Looking down, he now noticed the floor was polished to a fine sheen, rather than scuffed by the usual patrol. He also recalled the Star Destroyer outside.

Of course, someone important was here… and not just Governor Pryce.

 _A senator, perhaps? But why would a senator need a Star Destroyer?_ The next plausible option that came to him as he entered a side passage was a high-ranking member of the Navy… an Admiral even!

This hardly spelled good news for the Ghost crew’s mission tonight, and he hoped the security breach at the complex would be enough to distract the newly arrived reinforcements.

Eli’s hand hovered over the comm link as he entered a deserted warehouse . He removed it from his tunic, tempted to call the Rebels, but stopped suddenly. Surely they would take necessary caution, but part of him hoped for postponement of the mission even though the chances of that happening were slim to none. He tucked it away before assessing the daunting mess before him.

Exploring the cluttered space was difficult. Crates were piled on each other higher than Eli could reach, and nothing was labeled. After a period of rummaging, Eli finally found something useful: batteries. He could use metal to wire them on a slow burn, heating until they eventually turned to flame and ignited whatever concoction he would brew. As for what that concoction would be, it was looking more and more likely that he would have to incorporate some of his own alcohol supply to create anything potent.

After finding a few powders and stripped wire, Eli shoved his prizes into the brown shoe box containing the old boots and made his way back into the corridor, pausing in the shadows as he heard footsteps approaching.

“…captured and delivered, is that understood?” A shrilly accented voice said as its owner strode into earshot.

“It will be done, Grand Moff,” a deeper croon replied as Eli hid and held his breath. He spotted an armored Pau’an talking with the Grand Moff himself, with Agent Kallus trailing behind them.

“We will not permit these Rebels to disrupt out communications,” Kallus added.

The voices grew faint, eventually disappearing from earshot. Eli emerged, heading to the main corridor before bolting for his quarters. This was far worse than an Admiral. Grand Moff Tarkin was here with his personal bounty hunter - at least, this is what Eli assumed the Pau’an was.

Eli made up his mind to call the Rebels as soon as he was alone. He pulled out the comm link frantically, the box still tucked under his arm.

The familiar static sounded, and the gentle ping rang.

“Tarkin is here! He knows-” Eli began, his whisper rushed.

Suddenly a harsh and high pitched tone emitted from the comm link, and the door behind him opened with a hiss.

He was greeted by the sight of Thrawn towering in the doorway. The Chiss was now dressed in a proper olive green Imperial uniform, flanked by Governor Pryce and Grand Moff Tarkin himself.

Eli’s eyes widened in shock and horror as he dropped the comm link, noting the communication disruptor in Thrawn’s gloved hand. He soon dove at the trio, managing to tackle Tarkin. Before he could land a blow, he found himself peeled from the Moff’s thin frame, only to be slammed on his back. Eli stared up at Governor Pryce, who used her forearm to pin him by the throat. As his vision blurred, he vaguely heard Tarkin call for help and met Thrawn’s eyes. The Chiss stared back at him with a blank look, and everything went dark.

* * *

 

As Eli snapped into consciousness, he attempted to find his balance. However, he found his hands were bound, and two stormtroopers stood on either side of him, propping him up like a ragdoll.

As he surveyed the room, he found himself looking directly into the face of Grand Moff Tarkin, who had a pale bruise blooming at his temple.

“Kind of you to join us, Eli Vanto.” He purred in a crisp, core-world accent. The Moff reached out, caressing the rank plaque fixed to the front of his rumpled tunic. “I do not believe you will be needing this anymore.” Eli noticed that he has been stripped of his comm links and code cylinders.

With a sharp flick of his wrist, the plaque snapped off. As he looked it over, Tarkin shook his head. “Truly a shame that you managed to break it. It will have to do.”

Silently Tarkin turned on his heels and walked to Thrawn, who stood across the cell block. The Chiss stared ahead blankly, his long hair tucked behind his ears. Governor Pryce gloated beside him as the Moff approached, affixing the Lieutenants plaque to Thrawn’s chest.

“This has been long overdue, Lieutenant Thrawn.” Pryce proclaimed, a sly grin spreading across her thin lips.

To Eli, everything was happening so quickly, as if he were wandering in a dream. But he knew better as Tarkin turned to face him again.

“Eli Vanto, you were found to be in possession of explosive substances while in communication with a Rebel cell believed to be lead by Hera Syndulla.” Tarkin paused, reading Eli’s expression. He did his best to remain neutral but must of reacted as the Moff’s lips turned slightly upward. “I assumed correctly, then. As a former Imperial officer, I am sure you understand the consequences for your treason.”

There was so much Eli wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut. His gaze shifted to a stiff Thrawn, the cracked Lieutenants plaque staring right back where those red eyes refused to wander.

Suddenly the cell block door slid open. The familiar Pau’an entered, a figure dragging mercilessly behind him  

Kanan Jarrus, known Jedi, was unconscious. His limp body dangled from where the Pau’an gripped his collar. The alien flashed a confident, sharp-toothed grin towards the Moff.

“Well done, Inquisitor,” Tarkin said. “Interrogation will begin immediately.”  

Governor Pryce seemed elated as the Grand Inquisitor presented the Jedi’s lightsaber to Tarkin.

“And the others?”

The Grand Inquisitor looked Eli over suspiciously before replying.

“They have been dealt with by Agent Kallus.”

“Excellent! The tip from Lieutenant Thrawn was indeed as true as I promised!” Pryce said.  She was soon interrupted by a desperate yelp from Eli, who lurched forward after escaping the guards’ grip. But the Inquisitor had the officer subdued soon after, an arm wrapped securely around Eli’s core.

“Should I just kill him?” He asked, sounding amused at the idea.

Tarkin seemed to consider the prospect, but ultimately decided against it. “No.” He said, waving a hand at Eli, who was now being dragged down the hall himself, kicking and screaming. The Grand Inquisitor pushed the disgraced lieutenant into an open cell, leaving Eli alone with his thoughts as the door slammed shut.

Eli’s mind lingered on Thrawn. Had he really turned on the Rebels? Had this all been an act to deceive them? He wondered… Were those scars from the Empire as he had suspected, or some other source? It was all too much, and a dull, throbbing pain began making its way across the back of his skull.

He also recalled the missing comm links. Had Thrawn used them to lure the Ghost crew into a trap? He did not know the capabilities of this Grand Inquisitor, but the chances of Agent Kallus catching the Rebels were slim to none in Eli’s mind. Regardless, there was no way this was a part of the Rebels’ plan, and they certainly didn’t seem the type to put him in such danger.  

As he kept himself from hyperventilating, Eli sat on the hard ledge within his cell, trying to keep his mind off the thought of being executed. The Empire hardly bothered with anything less when it came to treason.

He heard muffled talking as he leaned further into the wall, but could only make out distant mumbles.

Suddenly, a shrill cry rang out.

Eli flinched, inching away until his back was pressed against the door, but he could still hear it: the telltale sounds of torture.

* * *

 

Not knowing how long he would be left to fester, Eli removed his restrictive tunic, stripping down to his undershirt. He tried to get comfortable on the ledge by using his uniform as a pillow, but every time sleep crept upon him, a shrill cry from next door would jolt him back to consciousness.

His mouth was dry, and he could feel his stomach gnawing at itself in hunger, the sensation becoming the only indication of how much time had passed he had. Eli focused on the pain as a distraction from the abyss that his thoughts had become.

As he turned his head from the guttural horror echoing from the other side of the wall, Eli contemplated the locking mechanism. He could practically hear it unlocking, the door sliding open…

On the other side stood Agent Kallus, beckoning him over with a nervous expression. Huffing slightly, Eli shook the hallucination from his head, turning over and closing his eyes. It was not long before he was shaken from his stupor by a rough hand.

“Come on, we have to go now.” Kallus hissed, jerking Eli upright.

Eli soon realized this was in fact reality and shoved Kallus into a wall with his shoulder, bolting from the cell His footfalls rang loudly into the hall and he soon met another locked door - the one leading out of the cell block.

Opening it was futile without a code cylinder.

“I’m trying to get you out of here!” Kallus whispered through gritted teeth, standing in the hall. “Turn around and I’ll unlock your bindings.”

Eli was confused as to why Kallus would be helping him, and worried it was a ruse. But the unconscious bodies strewn around the room confirmed a genuine escape attempt.

He held out his cuffed hands, which Kallus soon released.

“Why are you doing this?” Eli asked, dumbfounded and emotionally exhausted.

Kallus looked at him with a stern expression.

“A traitor was promoted today because of your capture. I’m just… repaying the favor.”

Eli could tell that the officer held some grudge against Thrawn, and was in no mental or physical state to try and defend his… Eli still did not know what to believe anymore regarding Thrawn, so he decided to go along with this escape to buy himself time to sort things out.

“Where are the others?”

“Come here. They will react better to seeing you.” Kallus said softly, beckoning him.

They were greeted with a gasp as Hera and Sabine burst out of the cell.

The pair tensed when Kallus came into view, which prompted Eli to place an easing hand on Hera’s shoulder.

“He’s getting us out of here.”

Sabine looked quizzically at Eli. “Seriously? Agent Kallus?”

“Don’t make me regret this.” The Imperial agent mumbled, already walking to the adjacent cell. Eli stepped around Hera to follow.

The next door slid open and Zeb appeared, nearly tackling Eli in the process.

"Oh, it's you..." He remarked sheepishly. “Sorry about that… was thinking it would be an Imperial who opened up first.” The Lasat rubbed the back of his neck, also tensing when he spotted Kallus behind them.

 “He’s on our side at the moment,” Hera said coolly.

“Yeah, well he’s also the only one with a weapon.”

Kallus stared down the group of Rebels for a moment, weighing his options.

“We’ve got to hurry before the Grand Inquisitor comes back.”

He handed Hera his bo-rifle before turning to another cell, which appeared empty. Suddenly the air vent above them broke open, and Ezra fell on top of them, knocking out Kallus in the process.

“You are so welcome!” Ezra boasted as he rose to his feet.

“He was our ticket out of here,” Zeb groaned in frustration.

“What? No way!”

Eli soon realized the screaming had stopped. “Shhhh!” He sounded, silencing the group. “The Grand Inquisitor!” He whispered.

Ezra froze, dawning horror flashing across his face. “Not again.”

Eli knew he was coming, and hardly knew what to expect; however he knew what he needed to do.

“Ezra, Zeb, use the bo-rifle to hold him off. Distract him. Sabine and Hera, come with me. We are going to rescue Kanan.” He commanded softly, crouching down in front of Kallus’ body to take his code cylinders, but found there was none. Though briefly baffled, Eli assumed they were built into the agent’s armor and quickly lifted the breastplate from Kallus’ unconscious body.

The armor was heavy and loose, dwarfing his short stature as he slid the dense helmet next over his own head. Sabine gave him a funny look, but he was much too tired to be offended.

“Let’s go, then. Distraction, you are up.”

Eli led the way down the hall and to the consoles in the main room. As he squatted behind them, Hera and Sabine followed suit. Ezra began stomping as Zeb ducked into an open cell with the bo-rifle.

“Hey ugly! Come and get it!” Ezra taunted. “I’ve had enough of you!”

The Grand Inquisitor turned the corner and stormed into view, drawing his lightsaber with ease. Ezra drew him down the hall so that Zeb could emerge, bo-rifle ignited. They began to duel as the others bolted down the hall, treading silently towards the screams that had haunted him in his own cell.

He soon found a control panel and rubbed his armor against the wall, hoping an embedded cylinder would trigger the door release. But he soon felt himself being pulled away from the console.

Sabine glared at him. “What are you doing?”

Eli shrugged. “I don’t know the code.”

“Just press the white button.”

 “Oh, right… Remote sensor.” Fatigue was beginning to cloud some of Eli’s judgement. The door slid open as the button was pressed.

Hera dashed in first, finding Kanan breathing heavily and slumped in an Imperial interrogation chair. His skin was slick with sweat, and dark circles were visible under his eyes despite the low light in the cell.

The Twi’lek quickly checked him over, cupping his cheek in her hand. Kanan offered a weak smile in return.

Sabine circled to the back of the chair, breaking off a piece of the device to begin to release it. After several seconds, Kanan fell into Hera’s arms. Though weak, he was able to stand up on his own, using Hera to find his balance.

“Where is Ezra?” He asked in a hoarse voice, his throat raw from screaming.

“Holding off the Grand Inquisitor.” Eli answered plainly from the door.

Kanan’s mouth fell open.

“The Grand Inquisitor… I have to help him!”

“This way!” Sabine called.

They soon entered into a warzone. Walls were scorched with burn marks as Zeb made desperate shots at the Inquisitor between jabs with his bo-rifle. Ezra jumped around, barely dodging the onslaught from the lightsaber.

Kanan’s gaze locked on the Inquisitor before his hand shot out, pulling Ezra’s saber from his belt with the force. The Jedi ignited the blue blade swiftly.

“I’m the one you want!”

The Grand Inquisitor dodged a blow before leaping over the Lasat.

“Ah, a worthy opponent. Finally.” He said nonchalantly, Force-pushing Zeb and Ezra from the fight at hand.

“Step back.” Kanan told the others.

Eli dove behind a console, waiting for an opportunity to unlock the door. But first, he would have to do something about the patrols throughout the complex.

Sabine fell in beside him. “What’s next?”

Eli looked around for a moment. An idea soon struck him.

“A lockdown! Kallus has high enough clearance to move around within one, but the standard patrols don’t.”

“What about Tarkin?” She asked, her lack of confidence clear.

“There’s a good chance he’s on the other side of the complex. Where’s the Ghost?”

Hera replied from the adjacent console.

“Locked up in the hangar is my best guess. Kallus said it would be scrapped for its hyperdrive.” Fierce resentment flashed in her eyes. “They’d better not have loosened a single screw.”

“Right, so we make our way to the hangar, get our ride back - or steal a new one - and fly out of here before anyone realizes the lockdown did not contain us.”

The women nodded as Eli began locating the lockdown settings. Even with his training, he knew there would be of trial-and-error before the mode was fully engaged.

Meanwhile, the fight with the Grand Inquisitor only intensified. Kanan was struggling with anything beyond keeping his opponent at bay, and failed to land more than a shallow blow to his armor.

But the Inquisitor hit the floor, suddenly writhing in pain. In his place stood Agent Kallus, bo-rifle extended and pressed squarely into the Pau’an’s backside.

Kanan felt compelled to strike him, but stopped himself.

“What are you-“

 “I’m getting you out of here. We need to initiate a lockdown before the next patrol comes.”

Eli rose from behind the console. “Are you coming with us, then?”

 “Oh no, I am not a Rebel!” Kallus proclaimed, taking mild offense.

“I’ve got his codes and am ready to lock the place down. Kanan?”

The Jedi nodded, understanding what had to happen. Kallus raised his hands in protest, backing away from Kanan.

“Wait, you don’t need to do-”

Kallus went flying into the wall, now unconscious like the Pau’an at his feet. Ezra and Zeb stirred behind him.

Kanan and Hera rushed to help them to their feet as Eli finalized his commands.

Ezra picked up the discarded bo-rifle and held it out to Zeb, who shook his head.

“Let him keep it.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Eli called out. “As soon as that door opens, a lockdown will initiate. I’ll be able to open low clearance doors with this.” He motioned to the large armor hanging off his smaller frame. “I’ll lead the way to the hangar bay. There should be minimal staff present, and no reinforcements, at least not quickly.”

The group nodded in unison and gathered at the door just as the lockdown siren sounded.

Just as suspected, the Rebels made it to the hangar without crossing a single patrol. Hoping for the best, Eli opened a low-level access door to the large space and was greeted to the sight of the Ghost in the middle of the bay. Two troopers stood guard near the ramp, but the floor stood otherwise deserted with the exception of a few scurrying repair droids.

Hera breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her ship relatively untouched. Kanan reached out, quietly putting the troopers out of commission with a wave of his hand as they snuck up the ramp.

Hera and Kanan rushed to the cockpit, checking over the array of gauges and displays.

“Everything looks untouched.” Hera announced as she activated the engine, bringing the ship to life with a dull rumble.

Her lekku twitched in worry. “Where is Chopper?”

As if on command, the old astromech announced his presence with a string of binary beeps.

“Well thank you.” She answered to the droid, “Glad to hear you were able to make the repairs we needed to take off.” Hera’s face grew grim, and she mumbled a swear regarding someone else fiddling with her ship. Chopper’s reply made her laugh softly. “Yes, Chop, just this once I am glad to hear you stole parts.”

“Which was only possible due to my paint job,” Sabine interrupted. “Next time we have a mission, don’t resist a disguise.”

“For all the advances the Empire has claimed to make, you would think they seal the door on a hangar during a lockdown…” Kanan mused as the Ghost ascended into space.

“Normally it would be…” Eli offered.

“Maybe Kallus jammed it for us?” Sabine offered.

“Maybe…” Eli replied.

Chopper interjected with a proud announcement.

“They put a tracker on the Ghost?” Hera replied. “Tarkin is really covering all his bases, so that if we did escape, we would lead him right to our base.”

“Good work, Chop.” Zeb said, patting the droid. “It’ll be a great joke when they realize they were tracking their own Lambda instead of us.”

“Let’s not let out guard down. We still have to get past that Star Destroyer.” Hera added somberly.

“You are the best pilot out there, this is a piece of cake.” Ezra remarked as he plopped down behind her.

Zeb turned to leave the cockpit.

“I’ll get in the turret.”

Eli followed Zeb, eventually settling on the acceleration couch in the main room. His burst of adrenaline from the escape was wearing off fast, and his muscles were now aching with fatigue. He removed the helmet swiftly, setting it on the table in front of him as he began to discard the rest of Kallus’ oversized armor. He felt the Ghost suddenly bank, and sunk into the seat, eyes heavy.

A battle began outside the freighter, but his eyelids quickly grew heavy. Moments later he descended into an easy sleep.

* * *

 

Life on Chopper Base was not all bad for Eli. On their first arrival there was an incident with giant, spider-like creatures, but things were otherwise peaceful since the Empire remained blissfully unaware of the base’s existence on Altollon.

Working with AP-5, a protocol droid with a knack for getting on everyone’s nerves, to manage the supplies for the base was something well-suited to Eli’s skills. He knew it was an essential role, but since leaving Lothal, nothing had felt quite right.

He still did not know how to feel about his final days on the planet. Part of him resented Thrawn, but another felt he had no true choice in the matter. Nonetheless he hoped the Chiss was at peace with himself, and far from suffering. In their short time together he had left quite the impact on Eli, and nothing could happen to make him forget those memories.

Adjusting the grey jacket, Eli squatted to load a crate onto the repulsorlift. If anything, being supply coordinator on Chopper Base was much more hands-on than working for the Empire, and Eli had bulked up decently as a result. The jacket was still too large with the sleeves rolled into cuffs, and the blood stains persisted, but Eli could not part with the garment.

Pushing the load to its appropriate pile, Eli realized he was being beckoned. He soon approached Hera with a soft smile.

“General Syndulla!”

She reciprocated the gesture, waving hello to Eli. Her smile seemed strained.

He knew the look well enough, so Eli braced himself for whatever bad news was coming.

“I understand if you would prefer to stay on base, but the Ghost is being sent out and I think you may be interested in the next mission.”

She hesitated to tell him the full truth, so Eli hardened his expression, his smile disappearing.

“Hera, please tell me.”

“Ezra and Sabine are in trouble. Because of Thrawn.” 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends... Act 1 at least! Thank you all for coming on this journey with me! I can not believe how far this story has come! Don't say I did not warn you in the tags that comfort would take a back seat... 
> 
> This is not the finale, more of a bookend on the beginning arc. Act 1 served to cover the time frame of season 1 of the Rebels show. And if Chopper Base did not give it away, Act 2 will pick up right at the start of season 3, after that 6 month time skip. There will be several Recollections ahead, perhaps to detail what went down during season 2, I promise there is a method to the madness! 
> 
> I'll let the little preview speak for itself, and see you all in the next chapter! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	12. On The Wing

Eli nearly dropped his datapad onto the tarmac below. He took a deep breath, setting his face as he processed what Hera just said. Ezra and Sabine being in trouble wasn’t ideal, but it happened often enough that it proved to be a problem the eldest Jedi, Kanan, could usually solve; however, Kanan had now fallen into a deep depression after losing his eyesight during a battle with the Sith Lord Darth Maul. Eli was a supply master, not a fighter - he would surely be dead weight. There were other, more suitable members of the Rebellion for such a task.

But he knew why he was being called upon: Thrawn.

This was a part of his life he could hardly bear to think about anymore, at least if he wanted to keep an even temper. He simply could not begin to parse why events had unfolded as they had regarding the Chiss. 

But that didn’t change the fact that he was the base expert on the Empire’s newest rising star. When Thrawn was promoted to Captain, Eli was asked to disclose any data he had on the Chiss on official record. He had answered countless questions, yet their image of Thrawn remained persistently unclear.

Perhaps Hera hoped that involving Eli in dealing with him in person could tug at the Imperial’s heartstrings (if he had such things). But Eli could see the fear and sincerity in Hera’s eyes, and the ever-present sadness that made itself known since Kanan’s return from Malachor. The man had effectively become a ghost on base, unseen and unheard, spending most of his time meditating off the premises. So, with a nod of his head, Eli agreed to the mission.

Hera mustered a warm gesture before turning toward the Ghost. Eli followed close behind, passing his datapad to AP-5.

Zeb greeted the duo at the base of the ramp.

“Let’s get moving,” the Lasat said gruffly, the already anxious mood souring further. Eli raised a hand as Hera climbed into the cockpit, only to find himself looking twice. Sitting beside Hera was Kanan, whose eyes were obscured by a thick mask. Regardless, he seemed to be staring at the horizon ahead.

Eli silently slid into the seat behind Hera, with Zeb taking the one beside him as their eyes met in shock.

The Jedi spoke first, breaking the silence. “The kids need us.”

A smile quickly spread over the Twi’lek’s features. “Yeah, they do. Glad to have you back.”

The outbound flight was spent mostly in conversation, with the crew providing Kanan with a recap of the chaos that occurred in his absence. Eli tested the waters with a comment of his own.

“Sabine will have to update all of her murals, seeing your new look.”

Kanan chuckled, but the others glared at Eli. Too soon.

“Ah, it’s alright, cut him some slack. I’m sure coming out for this was not an easy choice. Thank you, Eli, for making the decision to join this mission.”

Kanan somehow seemed wiser than their last conversation some months ago. Perhaps isolation was what he needed to fully heal. But Eli could see the joy it brought the other crew members to have Kanan fly once again - they truly were a family. Maybe now Ezra would stop knocking over his stacks from training so close to the supply yard. The kid was ambitious to say the least.

“I… thank you,” Eli said, finding himself short on words.

“We should probably get you both up to speed on the mission,” Hera stated after a short pause. “Ezra and Sabine had set out with Chopper to collect some Y-wing bombers the Empire are about to junk. Got a tip from… An old friend.” The way Hera said this made Eli think that this informant was more a thorn in her side than an ally. “Something has gone wrong, however.”

Kanan continued. “Ezra reached out to me, and they are in it deep. Need some backup. And as Hera already informed you, Thrawn is involved.”

Zeb let out a low groan. “Of course he is. Let me guess, having caf with Governor Pryce and the Grand Moff while they rain fire on their own facility.”

Eli stiffened at the thought. Kanan threw Zeb a dirty look. Also too soon.

An indicator light blinked. Hera stiffened her hold on the controls. “We will be dropping out of hyperspace soon.”

Zeb slid out of the cockpit, presumably to man the turret. The streaks of hyperspace soon gave way to utter chaos. There was a floating base stationed far above the surface of a planet,  likely defiled by the Empire and now a large dumping ground.

But what loomed above them was even more disturbing: a Star Destroyer hanging in low orbit.

The Ghost’s comm chirped, and Kanan reached to answer the call. Eli turned away, looking at the vacant seat beside him.

“General Syndulla,” a cool voice chimed, methodically sounding out each syllable.

A thousand images hit Eli at once. He soon fled, bolting from the cockpit and running through the ship before he slammed himself into the refresher.

He had no rank plaque to throw and thought better than to kick the sink, so he paced the tight space. Back and forth, forcing out repressed memories, faster and faster until he was crashing into the walls nearly.

The Ghost lurched, entering a dive as Eli’s forceful stride sent him crashing into the ground, where he curled into himself.

It wasn’t until now he realized he had never truly mourned the death of his ally. The rush of the escape and sleepless torture of his imprisonment had not given him chance for clear thought, and the rawness of the subject forced him to lock it away in the recesses of his mind.

Eli could not simply accept that Thrawn had become an appendage to the monster that had broken the Chiss in the first place. It made no logical sense. But not allowing himself to contemplate and process the subject had created a black hole within his heart. Now the void was collapsing in on itself, the repressed emotions flooding every fiber of his being. No longer could he deny Thrawn’s effect on his life, as it was that very encounter that led Eli to the rebellion. Was it his own influence that drove Thrawn to the Empire? Had he somehow given the Chiss hope that the Empire could be redeemed?

Or was Thrawn simply too far gone, his gifted mind fragmented from torture?

Eli unrolled the grey sleeves of the jacket he wore, wiping his eyes with the spare fabric. This last thought chilled him more than all others. But he soon realized speculation would get him nowhere, and now he would need to speak to Thrawn directly.

He approached the refresher door, but another jolt of the ship soon sent him crashing into it. He knew this was not the place for his personal issues to be resolved - saving Ezra and Sabine was the priority. Not that he could be much help now that he had run from the being he was supposed to handle.

He soon made his way to the acceleration couch, sitting before activating the computer terminal. The file he opened was titled “Imperial Personnel Datafile: Commandant Thrawn”

* * *

As Eli’s eyes fluttered open, he felt a stiffness in his neck. He was laid down on a narrow surface, and quickly rose to sit on it, wiping the sleep from his eyes with long sleeves covering his hands. As he surveyed his dimly lit surroundings, he realized he was still on the Ghost. Eli was relieved to see Ezra and Sabine seated on stools, speaking quietly with Zeb who was leaning against the far wall.

He made eye contact with the Lasat, who shot Eli a thumbs up.

“Lost the Phantom but got everyone back in one piece.”

Eli steeled himself for what he had to ask. “And Thrawn?”

“Still kicking.” Zeb conceded. “Didn’t put up much of a fight though, Chopper was able to set several of the Y-wings to follow us out on autopilot.”

Too tired to fully process the implications of the situation, Eli commented. “That’s good. I think.”

“Well I think he’s afraid of us,” Ezra announced proudly, turning to face the ex-imperial.  

Eli felt the lurch of the Ghost exiting hyperspace, and soon enough they returned, landing at Chopper Base.

“Good work, team,” Hera announced as she exited the cockpit. “Command will be glad to hear about our acquisition.” And she was the first to leave the ship, heading straight to give her report.

Kanan followed. “Ezra, a word?”

The young Jedi’s expression instantly soured. Eli did not want to be there for whatever conversation was expected, and awkwardly announced he needed to start taking inventory on the arriving Y-wings. He hustled out of the Ghost, where AP-5 was frantically approaching as fast as his stiff legs could take him.

“You did not tell me we were expecting new ships,” the droid droned.

“Yeah, well… they’re coming in hot and we have to make room,” Eli stated plainly, rolling up his sleeves before plucking the datapad from the droid’s hand. “Condense the ration supplies first, double high. Clear up any space you can.”

“Very well.” AP-5 huffed, walking off to the far side of the landing pad.

Eli observed the area around him. The ships were scattered for easy take-off, but could be compressed further. He noticed Sabine exiting the Ghost alone and called her over.

“You know how to fly these?” He motioned to the scattered A-Wings, the most heinous offenders in taking up space. Fighter pilots tended to be very possessive of their craft, and thus parked like the other ships were a crash of angry rancors.

Sabine crossed her arms, giving Eli a cocky grin. “I’ve flown everything from a TIE Fighter to the Ghost itself. I can handle an A-Wing just fine.”

“Perfect. Think you can help me move some of these around? I have AP-5 shrinking the footprint of the crates, but that will still leave a few Y-Wings without a place to land.”

 “Yeah, can do. Not much fuel will be left in them on arrival so we better hurry.”

From the ground, Eli directed the movement of the A-Wings, cramming them into corners behind larger craft in an attempt to open enough ground for the Y-wings, which began to arrive after only half of the required space was clear.

Chopper popped out of the first of the Y-Wing to land, quickly confirming what Eli had feared: there was little spare fuel in each tank. Angry binary spewed from the small droid, who wheeled himself to a centrally located A-Wing, with Eli following behind. Looks like he would have to figure this out on the fly. Confident that Sabine could handle the final fighter, or at least circle around in it long enough for AP-5 to clear more space, Eli climbed into the cockpit of the red and white craft.

Sure, he had flown freighters for his parent’s company back on Lysatra, but a starfighter was a whole new world for Eli.

“Chopper, you know how to fly this thing?” He asked as the astromech locked into the rear of the craft. The droid answered his question for him as the engines roared to life. He felt confined in the narrow cockpit as the hatch above him lowered and clicked into place.

He knew how to operate a yoke, so he held onto that as if it were his lifeline, pulling back gently. The A-Wing lurched backwards, skidding along the ground. Chopper let loose a string of obscenities as the droid lifted the craft into the air, barely missing the top of a newly parked Y-Wing. Almost immediately, another bomber filled the space he had occupied.

Eli soon realized the scene below him was getting harder to read, and in his concentration he had failed to realize he was still pulling back on the yoke and throttling away from the base. He released it and the craft reacted immediately, the nose tipping skyward as friction acted on the starfighter.

Panicking, Eli shoved the yoke forward, and Chopper let loose a screech that almost sounded joyful as they began their ascent.

“Eli! What do you think you are doing?” Sabine shouted into the comm, but Eli was plastered into his seat by the force of the acceleration. Freighters flew like a bantha - slow and unresponsive. This was no bantha; the A-Wing’s sleek design made for speed.

Chopper replied for him after a small delay, a mechanical cackle.

“Having fun? Chopper, get back down here! I’ll move something, so you can land, okay?”

Eli felt the controls stiffen in his hands and push against him as Chopper took the lead with a resigned buzz. The arc the astomech chose for landing, however, was punishing. They nearly broke free from Atollon’s atmosphere, so Chopper maneuvered the A-Wing in a tight roll to halt the trajectory (and avoid incoming Y-Wings), then return to the surface.

Eli felt his head loll, snapping back to full consciousness with a yelp as they nearly made contact with the ground. At the last second, Chopper pulled the starfighter out of the dive and made a wide helix around the base.

Eli found landing in such a confined space at this speed was much too fast for his comfort. He yanked the yoke towards him, swinging the craft around a second time much to Chopper’s disappointment. At half the speed the astromech had originally attempted, Eli brought the A-Wing down, activating the landing repulsors. Satisfied that he was centered between piles of crates, he flicked them off.

The craft hit the ground with a loud thud, shaking its passengers considerably.

“Chopper!” Sabine’s voice yelled over the comm.

The droid replied angrily.

“Eli, the feet do not deploy automatically.”

“Oh. I’ll just…” Before he could reactivate the repulsors, Chopper informed him bluntly that they were far too damaged from the crash.

“Chopper, open the hatch.” Sabine said, sounding defeated. The transparisteel opened with a hiss, and Eli clambered out of the crooked A-Wing, managing to also bend a thin wing flap on his way down.

AP-5 was quick to approach him.

“All Y-Wings have been accounted for and I have created a landing slot for Miss Wren. Wonderful landing by the way.” The droid’s dry sarcasm did nothing but garner an eyeroll from Eli.

Sabine was quick to spot the space, slotting into it with precision and exiting the craft. She joined the gathering, assessing the damaged A-Wing.

“It can be fixed,” She concluded simply, turning back to Eli, “Remind me to never let you fly again.”

He let out a heavy sigh.

“Don’t sweat it,”  Sabine added with a light laugh. “Better to have minor damage on one A-Wing than a dead Y-Wing coming crashing down on the whole base.”

“I guess…” Eli conceded. “Wait. Where is my datapad?”

Rapid buzzing sounded as Chopper waved the device wildly in his clamp-tipped arm. Eli snatched it from the droid. “Careful with that, we don’t exactly have an infinite supply.”

Ignoring the droids profound rebuttal, Eli looked down at the datapad and saw a new message, a summon to him and Sabine into the main command center of the base. The Mandalorian took note and started walking towards the building. Eli followed close behind, sending a work order for the A-Wing to the repair crew as he went.

When he entered the large meeting space, Eli was greeted by Hera and Commander Sato himself, among other rebels. He took a space in the back as the presentation began with Commander Sato.

“We have received new intel that there are cadets at Skystrike academy looking to defect.”

A stunned hush fell over the space. New pilots? And just in time for the Y-Wing delivery. This was just perfect.

Sato continued. “We do not know the identities of these cadets, only that they are in the final year class. Thus, an infiltration is necessary. This could take several weeks after enrollment to gain the trust of the defectors, and a skilled pilot to be able to succeed in the advanced courses.”

Eli knew then and there that he would not be called on for this task. Sato then went into further detail of the infiltration, and finally turned to Sabine.

“Sabine Wren. Do you accept this task?”

Without hesitation, she replied. “Yes, Commander.”

Sato nodded. “Any additional intel will be provided later. General Syndulla, you will arrange for the retrieval by two of your own once Sabine has indicated that she had identified our targets.”

Hera offered him a nod of acknowledgement.  

The meeting droned on a bit longer, Eli noted they were short on almost all supplies, and furthermore realized the A-Wing would not be repairable with what they had alread. Commander Sato showed no sign of being upset by the news, but the ever-present sense of longing remained in his demeanor. He meant well for Phoenix Squadron but, simply put, they were hard-pressed to function while the Empire continued to thrive.

These new pilots offered fresh hope, and the base was abuzz with the news. Sabine left to prepare her documentation for a transfer student from a more rural academy, as Hera approached Eli.

“You are not about to offer me piloting lessons, are you?” Eli asked with a soft grin, facing his failure with humor.

Hera shook her head. “Not quite. The timeline that Commander Sato has given for this mission worries me, though. At the estimated retrieval time, I don’t think the Ghost will be available. Kanan will, and one of the nondescript freighters. And as good a pilot Kanan is, he needs eyes. Eli, I need you to be those eyes.”

Eli’s eyes shot open in disbelief. Was she really trusting him to see for the Jedi - _her_ Jedi - on the retrieval mission?

“Imperial codes will be necessary to get anywhere near Skystrike,” she added.

As an ex-Imperial, Eli knew how to access those codes from a remote location.

 “So you need me to get entry codes and lead Kanan in, who will be able to sense where Sabine is within the school for extraction?”

Hera smiled and patted his arm gently. “I knew you were the right man for the job.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Act 2 Everyone! 
> 
> Your regularly scheduled updates shall commence as usual, I've been busy the past two weeks refining the outline for this part, and am so excited to share it with you all one chapter at a time! 
> 
> As always, thank you all so much for reading, you support keeps me going strong <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	13. The Pilot

Eli calmly fed the imperial codes into the comm. The officer on the other end hesitated, presumably verifying, and Eli felt a bead of sweat travel down his neck, anxious that the string of numbers had already expired.

The bored voice soon returned, and they were free to enter Imperial space. Specifically, the space just outside of Skystrike Academy, where the most promising pilots train in isolation, free from every distraction.

Kanan directed their large corvette into orbit above the Academy as Eli pulled out a scrambled comm link, awaiting the signal from Sabine. Not long after arriving, a distorted chime sounded from the device.

“I’ve found the defectors. Total of four including myself,” she said. “Today at 1200 hours there will be a training exercise, this is when we will make our escape.”

“We will be waiting at the rendezvous point.” Kanan replied calmly, and the transmission was cut.

“Three new pilots…” Eli mused, not wanting to count his eggs before they were in the basket but nonetheless excited. He heard Kanan take a deep breath, he had been nervous since the start of the mission.

“She’s got friends in there,” Eli added, attempting to reassure the Jedi.

“We hope so,” Kanan replied flatly.

“Well, in case this is actually an elaborate scheme, we have an alternate extraction plan,” Eli said, trying to remain positive. “Nothing in there we can’t handle.”

A slight smile crossed Kanan’s lips.

“That’s what Hera said.”

“Yeah, and she’s right.”

“Truer words can’t be said.”  
It was no secret to Eli that Kanan and Hera were more than just co-pilots. They may not have announced their relationship, but Eli caught them sneaking out to the Ghost for evening visits on more than one occasion. He also hadto stop AP-5 from following in after them - the droid truly had no sense of privacy.

It wasn’t long before it was noon, local time. Kanan slowly guided the corvette towards the Academy, following a route as if he were making a supply drop. Eli noticed a number of TIE Fighters deploy from the main tower of Skystrike, tensing at the sight before recalling that this was in fact the exercise, and that Sabine was out there with her three defectors. This was not a threat, but an opportunity.

The fighters performed dazzling maneuvers, creating a dance in their simulation battle. Eli was unable to tear himself away, impressed by the tight formations of the pilots. Not long after the start, however, four TIEs broke away, creating a wide arc in their direction.

“Activate the tractors.”

Eli flipped the appropriate switches, preparing for when the TIEs came into range. Kanan was already locked onto the hyperspace lane to escape. They were so close Eli could practically feel the tractors lock on.

Eli gasped as their hopes shattered, one of the TIEs erupting into a ball of shrapnel and exploding fuel.

“It’s not her.” Kanan whispered, sensing the loss through the Force. Eli was pleased to hear this, but still incredibly bothered that such a thing had happened.

“Hurry up…” Eli said futilely.

Suddenly one of the fighters broke formation, switching from the arc to a B-Line for the corvette. Hardly a moment after this maneuver, the solar collectors disconnected from the three TIEs.

“What’s going on out there?” Kanan asked, sounding desperate.

“They aren’t going to make it…” Eli breathed out. The foremost pod lumbered towards them at a slowing pace.

“They separated.” Kanan noted. “I’m going to bring us in as close as I can.”

He sharply turned the control stick, and the ship groaned from the strain. An Imperial craft moved in, already locking onto the two far pods. It looked like it would grab the third too, and Eli braced for the worst. But the console soon glowed green, announcing a lock. A thud echoed through the corvette, announcing contact.

The Imperial craft opened fire on them, and the comm channels were lit up like Life Day.

“Locked in.” Eli announced, activating the mechanisms to fasten the pod to the ship.

Kanan looked troubled, but as TIEs quickly swarmed around them, he knew this was a fight they could not win. Steeling his face, the Jedi pulled the lever and their surroundings quickly morphed into streaking light.

The cockpit fell silent as Kanan activated the automatic pilot. It would be a long ride back to Atollon. From the haunted look on the Jedi’s face, Eli knew the pod they had managed to pick up was not Sabine.

“We should go meet the new pilot.” He said somberly, rising to his feet.

Kanan followed him to the docking bay without comment. The sight now before him did little to improve Eli’s mood. It was a young man, average height, with short dark hair and deep brown eyes. He greeted Eli with a tight smile.

“I’m Wedge Antilles, a friend of Sabine Wren. You must be with the Rebel Alliance.”

Before Eli could say a word, Kanan stepped in from beside him, waving a hand.

“Hello Wedge. I think you would like to lie down and take a nap.”

“Yes, I’d like to lie down and take a nap.” Wedge quickly sprawled on the floor and closed his eyes, head resting in gloved hands.

“What was that?” Eli hissed, turning to Kanan.

“Before we can reveal anything more to him, I need to be sure he is not an Imperial spy sent to deceive us.”

Eli gazed down at the pilot, who looked incredibly innocent in his sleep despite the Imperial uniform he wore. Then again, anyone could be a spy. Sabine certainly had been one.

“Something is not right, and I need your help clearing it up since I could not see the events unfold.” Kanan said plainly.

“Of course, what questions do you have?”

“At what point did he start to pull ahead? My vision was clouded by the death of a pilot.”

Eli contemplated this for a moment. If Wedge was a spy, they would have known to separate from the group between the explosion and disabling of the TIE Fighters. But from what he’d seen, he did not think this was the case.

“Well, it looked like he pulled ahead as soon as the other TIE was struck, like a reaction. I don’t think he knew what was coming.”

Kanan’s hand found its way to his beard, scratching thoughtfully.

“Very well. I will have to trust your judgment here. However, we should keep a close eye on how he reacts to this and what he suggests we do next. I am going to go change our course away from the base, to somewhere neutral, just in case.”

Eli followed the Jedi’s logic. “If he insists on returning on the base, to get our location, or brining excessive resources for a rescue effort, then he must be a spy.”

“Exactly,” Kanan confirmed before turning on his heel. “I am going back to the cockpit, stay here until he wakes up.”

Eli grew bored as he kept a watchful eye on the pilot, resorting to sorting spare parts stowed in the bay. But it didn’t seem too long before Wedge stirred.

“Ugh… where am I?”

“Rebel corvette, headed away from Skystrike.” Eli turned slightly, but not enough to face him.

Wedge paused, and as Eli tilted further, he saw the face of sudden realization staring back at him.

“Sabine and Hobbie, did they…” He trailed off, already knowing the answer.

“No, they were taking into custody,” Eli replied shortly.

“So, not dead, at least.” The pilot did not appear happy, but Eli saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Even so, there was a slim-to-none chance the others would escape the isolated Academy after such a stunt. Pleading eyes met Eli’s own. “We can still rescue them!”

The pilot rose to his feet, seeming ready to march into the cockpit. Eli stepped into his path.

“Whoa there. Wedge, was it?”

“Yeah, Wedge Antilles.” His eyes darted, looking for a way to get around the man before him. “This is a corvette you said, this and the crew can surely complete that task with ease.”

“About that…” Eli started. “There is no crew.”

This stopped Wedge in his tracks, mouth agape.

“No crew?”

“Yup. Just me and a pilot.” Eli chose his words carefully, not wanting to reveal the fact there was a Jedi on board just yet. Heeding Kanan’s advice, he wanted to gauge the other man’s reaction.

“You can call in reinforcements then! We can’t just leave Sabine and Hobbie in Imperial hands, right?”

Eli sighed. The response was not an urge to return to base, but a logical call to request for help. This could still be a trick for them to waste resources, but Wedge seemed to simply be concerned for his friends.

The battle in his mind was quickly resolved by the chiming of his scrambled comm.

“This is Fulcrum speaking. Two of your agents are here in custody at Skystrike. At oh-six-hundred local time they will escape in a stolen craft. Be ready at the previous coordinates.”

The call was over as quickly as it started, punctuated by a loud static.

Wedge’s expression quickly shifted into one of relief, and there was no question Eli felt the same.

“We have to tell the pilot!” Wedge urged, now doubly anxious to leave the bay.

Eli nodded. “Follow me.” He hoped that they would be able to make it back in time for the pickup, they had to be a far distance from Skystrike by now.

“Hello again, Wedge. What a surprise to see you in the cockpit.” Kanan said, hardly masking his frustration.

“Fulcrum called. Same coordinates at oh-six-hundred. Sabine and the other defector, Hobbie, will be waiting for us.” Eli announced, trying to both calm the Jedi and initiate the new mission.

Kanan grinned as he switched the hyperspace coordinates once again. “Lucky for us that the route I selected did not take us too far, we should make it.”

Eli missed the dawning horror on Wedge’s face. “Wait. Your pilot is blind?”

“Pleasure to meet you too. My name is Kanan, thanks for asking.”

Wedge leaned in, inspecting his mask. “What kind of technology is this?”

“The kind that lets me know you are in my personal space.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Wedge said, backing off.

“Just sit down.” Eli sighed, motioning to the seat beside him. Wedge followed suit, obviously restraining himself from asking to take over the flight stick.

The hours passed uncomfortably as they traveled back to Skystrike. Just as Kanan promised, they arrived on schedule. A battle scene panned out below them, and they were soon targeted as they had bypassed codes and dropped out of hyperspace right into orbit.

“What’s going on?” Kanan shouted over the alarm sounded as they took heavy fire.

Eli stared at the space below them but could not make left or right of it.

“They are there, in the bomber!” Wedge announced excitedly, pointing to a sluggish craft weaving its way out towards the corvette, a TIE Interceptor quickly gaining on them. “We have to get down there!”

Eli activated the tractors. But as Kanan zoned in on the bomber, he found himself unable to get a true lock on it.

A crushing, groaning sound erupted throughout the corvette as the heavy fire began taking its toll. The ship could not take much more, and at Kanan’s trajectory they might not make it back to hyperspace in time to survive.

“We have to match their motion for me to get a lock on them.” Eli announced worriedly.

Kanan tried to force the corvette in tune with the bomber, but his commands were too quick for the craft to keep up, and this resulted only in slowing the large ship down. He cursed under his breath.

“I can do it.”

Kanan whipped around and studied the man beside him. Probing with the Force, he contemplated this for a moment. The heavy rocking of a missile contacting the hull of the corvette made up his mind for him and he stood from the pilot’s seat.

Without hesitation, Wedge took control the flight stick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is he! The one! The only! Wedge Antilles! 
> 
> Let's see what he can do, shall we? See you in the next chapter! 
> 
> I can not believe this has his 30k! Thank you all so much for your support of this project <3 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	14. Roll With It

Immediately the corvette twisted, using its secondary engines to drift sideways towards the TIE bomber containing Sabine and the second defector.

Pressed against the restraints, Eli felt as if he would be thrown from his seat. Kanan, who was standing in the cockpit, pressed his hands up into the ceiling to keep himself upright.  

Wedge was furiously manning the control panel and flight stick to keep the ship stable and prevent a turnover of the heavy craft.

“I’ll get the tractors as close as I can!” He announced, surprisingly calm. Eli could not peel his eyes from the small display. Wedge was actually doing it, the side mounted tractors nearly in range of the bomber. They might make it!

“Bring it in, Sabine.” Kanan muttered under his breath.

The display showed the TIE inching closer and closer, and Eli’s hand hovered over the switch to lock the tractors. The screen lit up and Eli nearly flipped the switch, but hesitated.

“Kriff,” he hissed. “The Interceptor is in front of them, blocking the tractor!” 

Kanan swore, and Wedge’s face hardened with focus. “On it.”

Sensing a drastic maneuver, Kanan quickly strapped himself into the nearest seat as Wedge yanked the flight stick and kicked back a lever. The corvette screamed, flipping belly-up while keeping its awkward trajectory.

The corvette shuddered as the Interceptor hit them with a volley of fire. The control panel lit up with red blips - just one more hit would put them in jeopardy.

“I’m going to seal off the cockpit. Reroute all life support power here. Once we grab them, they can hang on in the defender until we get back.” Wedge announced before the cabin door slid shut.

Eli quickly did as he was told, shutting off all other life support systems throughout the corvette. “Done.”

Bringing his eyes back to the display, he was relieved to find the Interceptor out of range, but so was the Bomber, which was even further than before.

Using the extra power now available to him, Wedge brought the corvette into a sideways arc on top of the Interceptor, rolling it so the tractor would pass overhead the Bomber.

“It’s going to be a short window.”

Eli quickly realized what the pilot was doing and waited for his chance. The Bomber also seemed to know what Wedge was attempting, as it lurched upwards suddenly, moving towards the arc as the Interceptor darted towards the rear of the craft.

At the apex of the Corvette’s rolling arc, the tractor display confirmed the Bomber was in range. Eli flipped the switch, hoping it would be able to pull in the other ship before the roll moved the tractors away again.

Truth be told, it was not looking good.

Eli panicked, seeing the lock flicker on the display. “They aren’t pulling fast enough…”

“Hang on,” Wedge said through gritted teeth. “That Interceptor is attacking our engines.”

The pilot checked the tractor display and flicked a lever, bringing the nose down to try and slow the roll, the momentum hard for damaged engines to overtake alone.

But the high-pitched beeping grew more incessant.

“Engine two down.” Kanan noted, worried.

“We are going to make it.” Wedge was determined. “As soon as they are locked in, cut power from the tractors.”

Eli didn’t even want to ask about the hyperdrive. As he kept his eyes fixed on the display, he saw Wedge’s action had worked and the tractors held true. After a breathless moment, he locked the TIE Bomber into the corvette and immediately cut the tractors off of the power grid, relying on the mechanical connection to hold the Bomber in place.

Wedge didn’t even need to be told the action was complete as the entire corvette rocked with the contact.

Working quickly, the pilot pointed the craft towards open space. Soon, the sky turned to streaks.

They were safely in hyperspace, TIE Bomber in tow.

* * *

 

Wedge brought the practically-wasted corvette down as gently as he could at the edge of Chopper Base’s landing field.

Kanan had interrogated the ex-Imperial on the way back, and felt confident that he truly was a defector to the Rebellion. Wedge spent the rest of the trip trying to apologize to Kanan for assuming the Jedi was a helpless blind man. They avoided talking about the fact that only one other pilot was with Sabine in the TIE Bomber and not two.

Once on the ground, the trio exited the corvette and walked to the attached Bomber. The hatch popped open, and they were soon greeted by a familiar face.

“Hello boys.” Sabine greeted them with a small smile, her dyed black hair matching the TIE Pilot uniform she wore as she climbed out. Behind her followed a man who looked to be the same age as Wedge, sporting sandy hair and a square jaw. As soon as the man’s feet hit the ground, he was pulled into an embrace by Wedge.

After the hug, the men pulled back and the new pilot spoke.

“The name’s Derek Klivian, but you can call me Hobbie.”

Eli looked the pair over. - young pilots but obviously skilled, seeing as where they were picked up along with Wedge’s skillful maneuvering of the corvette. “Good to meet you. Eli Vanto.” He held out his hand, which Hobbie shook enthusiastically.

A crowd soon gathered around the damaged corvette as Wedge and Hobbie began introducing themselves to most of the base crew. But it was not long before Hera arrived, the cluster parting to make way for her.

The two new pilots instantly recognized her attire as that of a pilot and gave her their full attention, introducing themselves.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both. Always in need of new pilots here. If you would come with me, there are a few others who would like to meet you.” Hera grinned, exchanging a short glance with Kanan and Eli that said for them to follow.

They ventured into the command center, where Commander Sato awaited them via holo-call.

“I am glad you all could make it,” he announced, bringing the room to full attention despite not being physically present. “Escaping the Empire is no easy task. The Rebellion is lucky to have such dedicated members join its ranks.”

There was, of course, the issue of the elephant in the room. Hera spoke up about it first. “Intel told us that there were three defectors...”

Wedge and Hobbie quickly grew somber.

“Yes, there was Rake. Rake Gahree.”

Hobbie continued. “He didn’t make it out of the first exercise. We were ambushed, you see. Goran, our instructor, must have known what was planned as he sabotaged the TIE fighters and shot Rake down.”

“Wedge was the only one able to make it into our tractor before we were forced back into hyperspace,” Kanan finished.

Eli cleared his throat. “Yeah, but Fulcrum was able to contact us. On try two, they used a TIE Bomber to escape.”  

Sato paused briefly, listening with some intent.

“This Fulcrum agent… did he directly contact you, Sabine?”

“Actually, I’m not sure,” she admitted. “But someone helped us break out and steal that TIE Bomber… It was Agent Kallus. Said he had some kind of debt to repay to Zeb.”

Hera rose an eyebrow. “Does this have anything to do with Bahryn?”

Sabine shrugged at the mention of the Geonosian moon. “Maybe? He didn’t say much else, just where to go with the Bomber.”

“If I recall correctly, this is not the first time the Imperial Agent Kallus has helped you escape.” Sato noted, a hand resting on his chin.

“I would not count on him being fully converted,” Eli interjected. “I’ve worked with the guy before. Picture-perfect ISB agent that’s ruthlessly loyal to the Emperor, or at least that’s how he acted. I just don’t see what he has to gain in helping us.”

“Perhaps that is a question for Garazeb Orrelios...” Sato concluded.

The meeting dragged on for a bit longer before being dismissed. Not knowing what else to do, Eli walked out to the supply yard.

“Vanto, there you are!”

Eli sighed as the familiar protocol droid approached.

“Missed you too, AP-5.”

The sarcasm flew right over the droid’s head. “The A-Wings are currently being refueled for takeoff, Commander Sato has requested them to be delivered to his fleet. However, the part required to repair the one you broke is not in stock.” The droid stated, gesturing to the lone A-Wing not being serviced.

“Well, did you order a replacement part?” Eli asked, slightly annoyed already.

“From who? The Empire.” AP-5 made a mechanical chuckle. Eli sighed - the droid was right.

Soon enough, all but one A-Wing was in the air, led by Hobbie.

Wedge, now in a red flight suit, came to inspect the remaining craft.

“Why is this one grounded?” He asked, running a hand along the bent wing flap. “The damage does not look too bad. Should have been fixed.”

Eli wandered over from the stack he was counting before AP-5 could intercept the question. “The repulsor lifts got damaged in the last landing.”

“Ah, that’s a shame. Would love to take one of these out sometime.”

“Well, if you can get the replacement part, it’s practically yours.”

“You’re kidding.” Wedge turned to face Eli, folding his arms.

“Technically, it’s in my domain. And it’s not going to be going anywhere anytime soon unless you intervene.”

A smile crossed Wedge’s face. “I’ll keep an eye out then.”

Eli turned back to his count but continued the conversation, more to keep AP-5 quiet than anything else.

“So, what makes a pilot defect to the Rebellion?”

“Well, I’ve never been loyal to the Empire. Joined simply for the opportunity to be something other than a mechanic or cargo pilot, but it was not long before things went sour. They’ve hurt people close to me. Family, friends. People I loved.”

Eli hummed in agreement. “Yeah, I understand that. Why now I guess is what I’m trying to figure out.”

“There was this transport. It was with the Rebellion, we later found out, and the captain surrendered. Despite this, we were ordered to kill them all. That’s just not right. And I am sure it was not an isolated incident.”

Eli sensed how deeply the incident bothered Wedge. “Well, I’m glad you were able to get out.”

“Me too. Can’t believe Hobbie already has a mission.”

Chuckling, Eli replied, “We are pretty shorthanded these days. Won’t be long until you are jetting off too.”

“Not in an A-Wing though.” Wedge sighed, patting the red craft wistfully.

“Not yet. Patience.” He grinned. As if on cue, his comm-link began to chime.

* * *

 

“Ready to get in the air?” Eli called to the pilot in front of him. “Time for a supply run. We’ll be taking a light freighter and trailing the Ghost.”

Wedge forced a grin. “You need a cargo pilot?”

Eli nodded. “Not an A-Wing, I know, but you do get to try and keep up with General Syndulla, so best of luck to you there.”

This seemed to cheer the pilot up a bit.

“I think I can manage that.”

“You say that, but we are going to her home turf. Ryloth. They have a planetary resistance there and are in need of some essentials. Let me show you what we are taking.” 

The light freighter was worn but maintained. It was also completely empty.

“First things first, have to load up. Ghost crew is filling up their own ship, so we have to get this ready.”

AP-5 approached from behind a tall stack. “I will be going as well. Pilot, do not make a mess of my hard work.” The droid passed Eli a datapad. “Here is what we will be bringing.”

Eli scanned the list. “Alright, Wedge, the repulsor lifts are over there. Start working on getting twelve rations crates in here.”

Working together, the trio quickly stocked the small freighter. But as Wedge loaded the final ration crate on board, Eli got a call from Hera.

“We are ready to go, just waiting on you.”

“Just securing everything down now,” Eli replied, locking the crate in place.

AP-5 ascended the ramp into the ship, closing it behind him and passing through to the cockpit. “I will act as copilot for this flight.”

“Says who?” Eli huffed. “Last I checked, you weren’t an astromech.”

“True, but I have seen your piloting skills and would prefer to not end up like the A-Wing.”

Wedge stifled a chuckle and Eli rolled his eyes.

“Fine, fine. Just don’t get in Wedge’s way.”

The three of them were airborne soon after, following close behind the Ghost as they entered hyperspace. Once settled in, Wedge activated the automatic pilot. “First mission… so far, so good.”

Eli grinned knowingly from behind the pilot’s chair. “These always start smooth. It’s once we land that things tend to get interesting.”

“I’m just the pilot. What happens on the ground is on you.” Wedge joked, rising to leave the cockpit. “Be right back, Eli.”

Eli left for the refresher soon after and stepped inside, moving toward the sink to wash up.

“Um… excuse you?”

Eli whipped around, surprised. “Oh, it’s you.”

“A little privacy would be appreciated.”

Eli turned away from Wedge, quickly stepping back out through the door. It did not have a locking mechanism, so he would have to knock before coming in. Waiting in the hall, AP-5 suddenly brushed past him and into the refresher before Eli could stop him.

“There is an important message for you.”

Wedge sighed, exasperated. “Please, can it wait?”

“It is urgent.” The droid insisted, coming to stand right behind Wedge at the urinal.

“My privacy is urgent, alright?” The pilot turned around, pushing the droid away. “Just wait in the hall.”

“But I was told to--“ AP-5 was pushed out of the refresher and the door shut behind him.  

The droid’s thin arm reached out to open the door a second time, but Eli grabbed him. “It’s going to have to wait.”

“Fine. I will be in the cockpit. If we all die, it is not my fault.”

“Yeah, yeah, we are still hours out from Ryloth.”

After all private business was taken care of, AP-5 was able to deliver the message.

“We may be three hours away from Ryloth, but the Ghost will be arriving in about ninety minutes, so we will have to take a different approach. Captain Syndulla said they will transmit the conditions when they arrive, but after that we are on our own.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle, I’m sure,” Wedge boasted. “You forget that I know the ships we will be up against inside and out. Nothing like flying a TIE Fighter to learn its weaknesses.”

Eli hoped it was not a false promise, but from what he saw at Skystrike, he was confident Wedge was a skilled pilot. A small freighter against anything more than light defenses could be trouble, however.

A transmission was received about an hour and a half later.

“There is a Star Destroyer in orbit above Ryloth. We have not been spotted and should make it to the surface. Stealth is going to be the best plan of action here. Good luck.”

Eli pouted. “Cloaking a freighter is easier said than done, Hera.”

“This is a recorded message, Eli.” AP-5 commented, slightly amused at what he interpreted as the human’s stupidity.

“I know.” Eli responded flatly.

Wedge rubbed his white-gloved hands together.

“Star destroyer. Alright, we can do this.”

“By ‘we’, he means ‘me’.” AP-5 added, glaring at Eli as best as a protocol droid could.

Eli stared right back, slouching in his chair. Wedge followed with an exasperated sigh.

“It’s going to be a team effort, the three of us working together.”

“Right, you’ll need me to shove AP-5 out the airlock. Got it.”

“You will do no such thing!” The droid protested in a droning whine.

“Come on back with me now. Might as well get it over with.” Eli joked, heading to the back to begin powering down all unnecessary functions to make the ship easier to hide.

“Almost forgot,” The droid added. “In my first message, I was told that if there is a Star Destroyer present, it will be the Chimaera. For whatever reason Hera did not want me to tell that to Eli. Wonder why. Regardless, I have some intel on it if you are not familiar.”

Wedge set his face, ready for a fight.

“No, I know it plenty well. Became a bit of a legend recently. This may be a bit harder than anticipated with Thrawn in the mix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crew is assembled, a challenge awaits!  
> See you next chapter, it's going to be a wild one! 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	15. Ashes and Embers

The light freighter entered orbit high above Ryloth as it left hyperspace. The sky was thick with patrols, with a fleet of ships swerving every direction. But these was all overshadowed by the massive presence of a Star Destroyer: the ISD Chimaera.

Wedge huffed, blowing through his nostrils as he tightened his grip on the flight stick. The freighter obeyed, dipping silently towards the Southern pole of the planet, where the traffic was thinnest.

They drifted with the engines at their lowest setting, and nearly made it halfway to the surface. Wedge, however, noticed a subtle change in the flight patterns of the patrols that lay behind them.

“They are slowly shifting the patrols between us and the target settlement," he said, hardly above a whisper.

“So... we've been spotted?” Eli asked nervously.

“I would assume so," AP-5 replied. "At least, judging from the sudden change."

“Alright, I’m going to slowly bring us around to a perpendicular path to the settlement,” Wedge announced. “Eli, be ready to bring the defenses online when I say.”

Eli had been afraid that the mission may come to this.

“Right.”

“Surely your plan is not to throttle us straight into certain death.” AP-5 asked, his usual monotone sounding strained.

“Not quite. I’m going to create a bottleneck of sorts. It will work.”

Eli quickly understood the plan. “We’ll round up those TIEs like a herd of bantha.”

“Precisely!”

Wedge adjusted the flight stick to bring the freighter into a wide helix to circle the settlement. Each pass brought them closer and lower. 

But it was on the second circle where they were hailed by Imperials.

“You are not authorized to be in this area.” An officer stated plainly over the comm.

“Just looking to conduct business as usual.” Eli intensified his Wild Space accent to thicken his words.

“There is no business allowed in a restricted area, do you have clearance codes?”

“Clearance what now? All I know is I’m expected down at the marked last cycle and you best let us get down there. You wouldn’t want to get in the way of my right to free commerce, now would you?”

Eli cringed. He hated to play into the stereotype of the ignorant wild space yokel.

“You will turn your ship around and leave this area immediately or I will be forced to shoot you down.”

Wedge adjusted their arc to cut closer to the settlement.

“Sorry, officer, but that’s a no-can-do here.”

Eli cut the transmission. It only took seconds for three TIE fighters to race in their direction.

“Power all systems!” Wedge called out. AP-5 activated the previously shut down functions as Eli activated the defenses.

Wedge’s skillful piloting made Eli’s work easy, and he was quickly able to destroy two of the fighters before they were able to land a single shot.

“Good hit!” Wedge cheered as he tightened the helix further when more fighters entered the fray. “I’ll make the rest bunch up nice and tight for you.”

“Why are they not firing the anti-spacecraft canon?” AP-5 mused bluntly.

“Must be having just as much trouble on the surface as we are up here,” Eli replied.

“Better they are dormant than shooting at us.”

Wedge dodged an incoming volley with a tight loop. The new group of fighters were proving a much harder bunch, and Eli’s accuracy went down considerably in the chaotic conditions.

The freighter was taking considerable damage. But its crew knew it was built for hard work, and it was holding up well enough.

As soon as the barrage began, however, it ended. The remaining TIE fighters retreated into high orbit.

“This is a trap.” AP-5 announced.

“Yeah, probably, but I’d hate to stick around for round two up here. Let’s find Hera and get out of here," Wedge replied with a sudden loss of confidence.

Once they landed and left AP-5 in the shuttle, they rushed towards the designated meeting place: a secluded home on the outskirts of a rural settlement.

After delivering the code, they were somberly granted entry by an adult Twi’lek man with tan skin. Sitting in the front room with various sour expressions were Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine. They remained stone-faced upon seeing Eli and Wedge.

Eli immediately knew why: two members were missing.

“Cham, this is Eli Vanto and our new pilot Wedge Antilles," Zeb said by way of introduction. "Guys, this is Cham Syndulla.”

Eli nodded respectfully towards the tall Twi’lek, knowing of the many victories he'd had in past wars.

“Please, sit.”

Eli and Wedge complied, taking a seat on the far side of the room.

“As I was saying, I was given an ultimatum.” Cham took a deep breath. “Either you deliver me, or Hera and Ezra will be executed. I accept my fate.”

Kanan rose. “No, you can’t just--“

Cham rose a hand.

“I can see how important my daughter is to the Rebellion. To you. And she is my entire galaxy.” A slight smile crossed his lips. “I think you doubt her ingenuity.”

Eli was shocked by the trust Cham placed in Hera, but knew from experience that it was well-earned. Hera was nothing short of a legend herself by now, even in her own circles.

Kanan stared back at the Twi’lek with some resignation.

“Very well. Where is the trade point?”

The group soon took their leave, heading towards what had become the Imperial base of operations on Ryloth: Cham’s home.

“Hera never did want to stay at home,” Cham commented dryly as they approached.

Kanan placed hands on Eli and Wedge’s shoulders, stopping them.

“The Ghost is parked behind the house. Think you two can sneak in there and bring it around on my signal if we need a quick getaway?”

Without hesitation, Wedge nodded.

“Yes sir, can do.”

Kanan shook his head. “No need for formalities. Just keep the ship’s communications open, alright?”

“Will do,” Eli confirmed.

“I’m going with them.”

Sabine had clearly been eavesdropping.

Kanan tightened his lips with the temptation to argue but knew better.

“Alright. Good luck.”

“Same to you,” she chimed, turning to lead the other men.

Eli had his suspicions, and they were confirmed as she ducked into a side doorway of the home.

“What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Go to the Ghost,” She whispered, not a hint of playfulness in her voice. “I’m just going to make a distraction.”

Eli did not know where to begin with his objections; instead he muttered to not do anything Hera would disapprove on and carried on. It wasn’t long before the Ghost was in view.

Chopper nearly ran them over as they entered the craft. Half-patting and half-holding the droid in place, Wedge explained the situation. The reliable astromech dedicated himself to listening for any attempt at communication from the direction of the exchange.

Several tense minutes passed. As he waited in silence, Wedge performed a quick system check of the Ghost. Eli stayed occupied by familiarizing himself with the weapons systems, both in the cockpit and the turret. Just as he began to stand, the ship rocked with the force of a blast, erupting with a loud roar. Kanan’s signal arrived mere seconds later and Wedge took off with a jolt, and Eli scanned their surroundings for hostile ships but found none.

The home below was a smoldering crater. Roof caved in and interior ablaze, the scene also held small shapes scattering in panic - Imperial officers, he assuming.

As quickly as it had taken off, the Ghost was back on the ground. Wedge lowered the ramp as Eli took off, blaster in hand as AP-5 approached in obvious panic.

“I thought I told you to wait with the ship!”

No reply. Clearly the droid feared abandonment.

He was too far away to hear what they were saying over the hum of the Ghost and roar of the fire, but it seemed that Hera and Cham were engaged in a fierce debate. Eli approached slowly. Perhaps they were unaware of the Ghost’s arrival; but the chance of getting struck down by TIEs grew more likely with each long moment.

Eli called to them, but the Twi’leks held each other in a tight embrace, only broken by sudden blaster fire.

Sprinting around the pair, he fired back at the source of the shot, charging the area recklessly.

The form of the assailant, distorted by the smoke, suddenly dipped out of sight. The young Jedi, Ezra, was suddenly at Eli’s side, lightsaber drawn.

“Run back to the Ghost! We have to go!” Eli yelled, refraining from slowing his pace.

“I’m going in with you!” The boy shouted back, determined.

From the corner of his eye, Eli saw a shape move and turned sharply. A gust of hot wind cleared the smoke, and before them, an officer was dragging another - injured - to safety.

This was all Ezra needed. He soon brought his blade down on the weaker officer. But as Eli closed the gap, he was met with shock.

A pair of brilliant red eyes stared at the young Jedi, and he reared up for a second blow.

Eli willed himself into action. He could not run from this forever - he had to face him. He lunged, shoving Thrawn from the path of Ezra’s blade. He felt a searing heat across his back - a shallow cut, he hoped.

He landed on top of the Chiss, whose arm shot out from below, blaster in hand. Thrawn fired a single shot in Ezra’s direction, which was easily deflected by the glowing saber before Eli pinned it down into the ground.

His lungs burned from the returning smoke, eyes tearing from the particles of ash. He felt as if a sun itself had whipped him, but none of this could match his anger.

Eli screamed every question in one simple word, stripping his throat form the ferocious volume.

“WHY?”

Thrawn made no effort to struggle, instead staring blankly up at Eli.

His thin, web-like scars were still prominent, but the silken dark hair was cut short and slicked back neatly. The high neck of his olive uniform covered where the collar had been, but bright and raw tendrils trailed upwards from the fabric, telling of abuse.

Eli exhaled, his internal fire dimming down to an ember as he remained straddled over the Chiss.

“I hardly recognize you. After everything… This? The Empire doesn’t suit you.”

He realized there would be time for explanations later. He had to say what quickly overtook his very being.

“Thrawn, come with us.”

This seemed to awaken the Chiss. He quickly tossed the smaller man from atop him, scuttling up to his feet as Eli rose to one knee.

Without a second look, Thrawn bolted from the house. Ezra moved to chase after him, but Eli stood and grabbed the boy.

“Let him go.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

They silently retraced their way to the Ghost. Eli felt something hard and metallic beneath his feet, looking down to see a cracked lieutenant’s plaque.

He pocketed the small object in a daze and continued behind Ezra to the ship. With Hera and Wedge at the controls, Zeb ascended into the turret while the rest of the crew waited in the main area. Eli sat himself beside Ezra on the acceleration couch and cupped his head in his hands, wiping away a dirty river of tears.

He vaguely heard Ezra ask for the medkit. Soon there was a cool sensation at his back, followed by the sharp sting of the pain from which adrenaline had evidently protected him. The feeling overwhelmed his senses as the others kept a close on him, administering the medication as needed.

As the bacta began its course, Eli began entering a deep sleep. But before succumbing to the drug, he spoke, voice hardly a whisper.

“I hope you found peace.” 

 

* * *

 

“Sir, Grand Moff Tarkin has called.”

Thrawn sat behind his desk aboard the Chimaera. Surrounding him were artifacts, statues and paintings from all over the galaxy, displayed along the walls. Precious objects removed from their place of origin for the commandant's personal use, and preservation. Behind the simple desk sat an imposing carving of two slender reptiles, legendary ysalamiri said to have an ability to repel the force. Their prominent placement was more than just symbolic, Thrawn had become fascinated by the creatures for their strategic value.  

“I will answer him now, thank you.” The officer left the room, door sliding closed behind him, as Thrawn accepted the communication.

The holographic image of the Grand Moff quickly flickered to life before the Chiss.

“Commandant Thrawn.”

“Governor.”

“I am sorry to hear about the loss of your aide.” The man spoke coldly, lacking any true sympathy.

“It was an honorable death in battle.”

The Grand Moff nodded.

“I take it then that the situation on Ryloth has been resolved?”

Thrawn flinched, the motion a minuscule twitch of his eye. “Not yet, sir.” He knew what was at stake should he fail. 

Tarkin frowned, his gesture intimidating even in the small hologram form.

“These primitives are proving to be far too much trouble than they’re worth. Continue playing games much longer and I will have to order their complete annihilation.”

“I understand your ultimatum, Governor. I believe that this last encounter has left me with the upper hand.”

“Hopefully so, Commandant. I must say that much better results are expected from you. Do not make me regret giving you this opportunity.”

Thrawn fully understood the implications of the statement. Before he could reply, the call ended abruptly as Tarkin's image dissipated.

Rising from his seat, the Chiss returned to the object of his study, his upper hand: the Syndulla family Kalikori. This would be his path to victory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it, the not so happy reunion between our boys... 
> 
> Wonder what possibly could of made Thrawn so completely reject Eli's offer... Stay tuned friends, all will be revealed in time! 
> 
> Thank you all again for joining me on this adventure, your continued support keeps these fingers typing~ 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	16. Committed

Eli felt as if he were slogging through mud as he moved through the mist of his thoughts. He could hardly think straight, floating in and out of consciousness as the bacta took its course.

He pushed through the mental mush, compelled by some unseen objective until he found himself in a loose re-creation of the supply field on Lothal.

“Keep up.”

Whipping around, Eli found himself looking at Thrawn’s rear. The Chiss was as he last saw him, hair slicked back and cut short with a pristine Imperial uniform. He was studying a stack of crates.

Eli took a step back, shaking his head.

“I did not say to leave.” The Chiss stated, not even bothering to face Eli as he spoke.

“No.” Eli whispered, quickening his pace and turning to run away from the Imperial Complex.

Before he could escape, he was brought to his knees by a sharp electric pain radiating from his neck. Grasping at the source as he curled into himself, he found his fingers gripping onto a thick metal collar.

After what felt like an eternity, the agony subsided, and Eli was left on the floor catching his breath. Rolling on his back, he opened his eyes to see Thrawn standing above him, scowling.

Eli shot to his feet to take off, only to be shocked again. A more intense current coursed through his entire being, and the collar tightened enough to strain his breath.

Fighting for air, Eli rose again, this time facing Thrawn. The Chiss nodded once, his face an unfeeling mask as he turned back to the crates. Eli stayed one pace behind as they surveyed an endless field of shipments, keeping his eyes on Thrawn’s heels.

Eventually Thrawn led Eli back into the mist, and their surroundings dissolved into nothingness. Losing sight of the Imperial, Eli looked up to find himself alone again. His hand rose up and found his neck bare, and he let out a sigh of relief before carrying on aimlessly.

A cot soon materialized. Eli ran straight into it, falling on its soft surface. He found he was in a holding cell across from an identical bunk occupied by… Himself?

“Who are you?”

The words came out strange, heavily accented. His voice was different too.

“I’m supposed to be your translator, going to teach you some more Basic. Remember?” The other Eli said, hands anxiously shifting in his lap.

“No, I don’t remember.” Eli said, suspicious of the whole situation now. The second Eli flinched at his change of tone. He sighed, resting his chin in his hands, elbows on his thighs, but shot back.

His hands were cuffed and his cheeks felt oddly hollow. And looking at his hand, it was blue!

“What am I?”

The other Eli began to scoot away and towards the door. “I think you hit your head. I’m going to call a medical droid.”

“No! No.” Eli took a deep breath. He was Thrawn. Alright, made perfect sense. He could play along. “I am alright. Just would like some rest.”

Nodding, the other Eli opened the door.

Gazing at his hands again, Eli fully processed the situation. The next thing he knew, he was being hauled out of the cell by two silent stormtroopers and into the Emperor’s palace.

The Emperor’s face was completely hidden in shadow as he spoke.

“Would any of the assembled like to make a case for Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s innocence?”

The second Eli stepped forward. “I believe this creature is worthy only of death so that we are no longer disgraced by his presence.” He said confidently, turning to spit at the Chiss’ feet.

Cackling, the Emperor spoke again. “A compelling argument. Anyone else?”

There was a moment of silence before Eli felt the fog consume him again, the Emperor’s demented croon booming as the room spiraled out of focus.

“Eli! Wake up!”

There was a sharp sting at his cheek and reflexively Eli cupped it in his hand, now uncuffed.

“Ow…” He moaned.

His cheek was full once again and there was some rough stubble on his face, so Eli blinked the fog of his eyes, coming back to reality. Lying on his back, Eli saw Ezra looming above him.

“Oh, thank the Force you’re not dead.”

“Rise and shine.” Sabine called from across the room. Eli realized he was in the medbay of Chopper Base and propped his upper half up on the pillows.  
  
“You took a pretty nasty hit there from Captain Laser Sword.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t blow the whole place up.” Ezra retorted.

“So, you would’ve let the Imps keep their home sweet home on Ryloth?” Sabine added, crossing her arms.

Eli held up his palms. “Slow down there, how long have I been out?”

“Two days.” Ezra replied quietly, avoiding eye contact with Eli and expecting an outburst.

Eli tried to stay calm, his dreams still haunting him. “Alright, two days. Could be worse.”

Sabine nodded. “Glad you are back. If you are feeling up to it, Hera wants to speak with you.”

“This isn’t about--“

The Mandalorian cut Ezra off. “It’s none of your business if it is or is not. C’mon, let’s let Eli regain his bearings.”

“I’m fine, really.” He could try and decipher those visions later. “I can see Hera now.”

Sabine seemed to look him over for a minute. “If you say so. Some clothes are over there on the table. I’ll tell Hera you’ll meet her outside the Ghost in a few.”

“Perfect.”

On the table were his black pants, freshly washed, but a new shirt and jacket on top of the old grey one. Holding it up, Eli saw a long, burnt gash going right through the back of it. The garment never fit properly anyway, so after a moment longer examining it, he tossed it aside on the bed. There was no time to mend it, anyhow.

Examining his back in the reflective metal of the closed door, Eli saw a pink scar across the freckled skin. Ezra’s joy at him not being dead made sense seeing the extent of the wound. He was lucky he had not been paralyzed by the blow either.

His new attire was a plain tan shirt and light green jacket with black details. The worn braided bracelet snagged on the sleeve as he pulled it on. This time, he only had to roll the sleeves up once for it to sit comfortably at his wrists. In the pocket of the jacket, Eli found short tan gloves that he pulled on as he left the room behind.

Wandering out onto the airfield, he quickly found the Ghost and saw Hera tinkering away at one of the engines. The Twi’lek set down her tool and gave Eli a weak smile, her face full of concern.

“Hey Hera.”

She pulled Eli into an unexpected hug.

“I am so sorry about what happened back there.”

Eli pulled away, shaking his head softly. “Going to take more than one of your little troublemakers to pull me out of commission. I’ll guess that Ezra told you what happened?”

“Yeah, he did. Not long after we got a new mission from a fulcrum agent regarding Lothal.”

Eli held back a cringe. “What’s going on there?”

“The Imperial factory is undergoing some major changes, we need someone to go in there and figure out what exactly these changes will mean for the output of the factory.” Hera explained.

“You want me to go investigate, then?” Eli added, holding back a comment about how this assignment would take him far away from any further Thrawn interactions.

“Yes, Wedge will join you as well.”

Eli turned towards the group of pilots across the field and noted how passionately Wedge was talking with them. He almost felt bad for the grounded ace.

“Any progress on fixing that last A-Wing?”

“Not yet, sorry.” Hera glanced over in that direction. “You will be taking another light freighter for this.”

“Figured. I’ll go break the news.”

Hera wished them luck, passing Eli a datacard with the coordinates for the factory and safe hyperspace lanes.

Wedge greeted Eli warmly as he broke away from the ring of pilot banter. Eli soon led the way to their ship, which was much smaller than their last, with only two seats, a cargo area, and compact refresher. Wedge frowned as they ascended the ramp inside.

“At least we don’t have the droid with us.” Eli offered, earning a small smile from Wedge.

“True. Those two really can get on my nerves.”

“Yeah, I’ve learned to tone it out after working with AP-5 for long enough. Mostly.”

Wedge grimaced as he initiated the takeoff procedures. “That’s rough.”

As he looked through the viewport, Eli spotted Hera and Ezra aggressively arguing. The Twi’lek then pointed over to their freighter and Ezra turned, stalking them with fury in his eyes.

“Any chance we can take off now?” Eli asked quickly.

“Yeah, on it.”

Wedge pulled on the flight stick and the freighter lifted off with a shudder that Eli chose to ignore. They left the field to the sound of incomprehensible shouting.

“Thanks Wedge, you just saved me from having a kid on my lap.”

“You got it, Eli.” He responded plainly, focusing on maneuvering the freighter into position to enter hyperspace. The pale blue sky gave way to the speckled darkness of space and then, as Wedge turned the ship away from any stars, their view transformed into the blue void of hyperspace.

“So, what did I miss while I was out?” Eli asked Wedge earnestly.

“Not much, just a lot of much needed maintenance on the ships. Got to take a closer look at the grounded A-Wing. No luck getting the parts yet.”

“Yeah, I heard.” Eli replied. “Being supply manager has its perks though. Next time I see the needed repulsors in a manifest they have your name on them.”

Wedge perked up immediately. “Wow, really?” It was obvious the man really wanted to get behind the flight stick of something with power, especially after repairing craft for other pilots.

“For sure. You’ll get your turn in a squad.”

Eli couldn’t fully promise that the repulsors would belong to Wedge. If a higher-ranking officer of another cell claimed them, there was nothing he could do. But it was obvious Wedge had serious skill, and once he was out in the air, Eli knew he would lead a squad in no time.

But he found himself pondering his dreams for the duration of the flight. Perhaps they were encouraging him to consider Thrawn’s situation from the Chiss’ own point of view. However, it still did not explain why he would betray Eli so. Thrawn could be free of the Empire if he just cut ties and joined with the Rebels… so what was holding him back?

Eli was pulled from his thoughts as the freighter jolted out of hyperspace.

 “You sure you gave this ship a look over?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s got a few kinks in it but it is still perfectly safe.” Wedge replied. “All the better for selling our story of being weary traders, right?”

“Yeah, I guess. Sorry we didn’t have all the parts for the repairs on this one either.”

Wedge’s expression confirmed Eli’s guess to be correct. As stocked as the supply yard seemed, they truly were spread thin on equipment once the gear was distributed.

One tense exchange later, Wedge and Eli were cleared for landing at a spaceport not far from the Imperial factory in question.

The plan was simple enough. Removing a false floor tile from the freighter revealed two sets of scout trooper armor that Wedge and Eli carried out in large sacks. In a secluded alleyway, they shrugged on the white plastoid, leaving their clothes stashed behind a trash receptacle.

As they fell in line with a group of troopers at a shift change, Eli and Wedge were able to enter the main production floor. Here, speeder bikes were being produced by local workers, craft in all stages of assembly scattered about.

The pair headed towards a hall at the end of the room in the direction of the current construction. At the end of the hall, there are hardly any workers to be found, and by the time they reach the construction zone, their only company consisted of temporary walls.

Eli lifted the visor of the helmet as he climbed onto the scaffolding, surveying the space. It became apparent that what was once a plastoid manufacturing line was receiving much heavier equipment.

“It looks like a TIE factory, but more specialized.” Wedge mused, coming up next to Eli.

Plastoid heat forms were being replaced with mechanical arms and durasteel fabrication presses.

A commotion below surprised them both. One worker was returning to the site from the other side, and the Rebels scuttled down to the ground before they could be spotted, lowering their visors again.

Making their way back to the single entrance, the pair came to a halt as an announcement sounded in the production floor.

“Everyone! At attention for inspection!”

Wedge continued to march towards the exit, but Eli grabbed his wrist. Everyone meant everyone - troopers included. They quickly lined up behind the workers as two officers marched in from the opposite hall.

Governor Pryce and Commandant Thrawn were here for the inspection.

Eli surprised even himself with how he took in this information. Rather than an urge to flee, he simply wanted to observe… to try to solve the puzzle that was Thrawn.

The pair of officers spoke about how the factory had been producing faulty bikes, and that there would be a change in the quality assurance procedures.

Thrawn assessed the bike directly in front of the line-up, which was complete and in the testing phase.

“Whoever constructed this speeder bike, step forward.” He called out, to which a nervous man stepped forwards.

“It is nearly finished testing, Commandant.”

Thrawn nodded. “Test it now, then. Bring it to top speed.”

The man paled as he mounted the stationary bike, powering it and accelerating slowly. Thrawn took several steps back, eventually ending up standing behind Wedge and Eli.

Eli was too busy studying the Chiss’ every move to realize the bike was quickly overheating and soon erupted into a ball of ignited fuel and shrapnel, killing the worker instantly.

The metal shards bounced off Eli’s armor harmlessly, protecting the officer standing behind him, but some of the workers were not so lucky, sustaining deep gashes on their bodies.

“Quiet down!” Pryce called out to the now panicking workers who quickly fell back in line despite their injuries.

Thrawn returned to his position at the front of the group. “From now on, workers will complete fully comprehensive tests of all speeder bikes.”  

A quiet murmur came over the group.

“Dismissed.” Pryce stated, and the workers shuffled back to their stations. “Troopers, this way.”

Eli realized she was looking directly at him and Wedge and internally groaned.

They followed behind Thrawn and Pryce down another hall, the officers speaking about how this new measure should prevent any more Imperial losses due to faulty speeder bikes, the final tests usually completed by the scouts themselves in the field.

Thrawn assured Pryce that he believed the example made of the worker should be message enough to prevent any further attempts at sabotage. She responded by grinning, wrapping a hand around his arm almost affectionately, but the gesture seemed to be more possessive due to her stiff execution. Thrawn simply kept his hands clasped behind his back, unfazed by her grip.

Eli hoped the Chiss would not notice him fuming beneath the armor.

Arriving at an office, Pryce instructed the two troopers to guard the door as she lead Thrawn inside.

After the door shut, Wedge subtly pointed further down the hall. It was the datacenter!

Eli could not believe their luck and motioned for Wedge to trail the next officer to walk by with him. The man led them straight into the large, dark room that was the datacenter. It was crammed with computer consoles, and Eli selected one by the door to activate. Taking Hera’s directional datacard from his belt, he wiped it and loaded as many files as he could from the console.

As a female officer made her way out of the center, Wedge and Eli left behind her, taking their station back in front of the office mere seconds before the door reopened.

“Stand aside, troopers.” Thrawn stated, softly but with authority. Eli and Wedge moved to either side of the door as the Chiss exited and turned into the datacenter.

Both knowing that could mean trouble if Thrawn looked into the recent activity of the terminal, Eli and Wedge began down the hall at a brisk clip.

Eli soon realized that Wedge was no longer beside him and whipped around to find the scout trooper gazing into a storage area.

“What are you doing?” Eli hissed as he approached.

“Look.” Wedge whispered, stepping into the room. Sitting on a pallet was a complete repulsor lift. It was meant for a heavier craft such as a TIE Bomber, but Eli knew perfectly well what Wedge was thinking. It could be modified to fit an A-Wing. “It would be so easy to just push it right out of here and into our ship.”

Eli genuinely considered it, this was the least he could do as thanks to Wedge. And truly the guy deserved better than a half-functional freighter. His thoughts, however, were cut off by a loud siren and the slamming shut of the door to the supply room.

Thick durasteel separated Eli from Wedge as the alarm wailed. The facility was going into lockdown, and any attempt Eli made at opening the door was met with an angry buzz of the console. Wedge pounded on the door from inside, and Eli heard him even shoot at it to no avail.

Eli had a bigger problem staring him down, however. He was not alone in the hall, at the other end stood Thrawn.

Standing at attention, Eli took up a guard position at the door sealing them from the assembly area. Thrawn soon approached him, facing the door with blaster drawn.

Eli followed suit, but his hand was shaking and his breaths shallow. Thrawn looked at him with a glint of disdain in his eye. “There is nothing to fear, trooper. There was simply a security breach in the datacenter. The culprit is trapped so now we simply wait as ISB reviews the tapes.”

All Eli could muster was a nod. He was indeed trapped, and the datacard in his belt pouch felt like it was burning a hole in his hip.

Several long minutes were passed in silence. At such close proximity to Thrawn, Eli was able to get intimately familiar with the subtle changes to his scarring. It was not quite healed, but the white color was now a faint blue. Further, Eli noticed a distinct twitching about Thrawn that had never been there before. As still as he stood, every few seconds his ear would flick, or the corner of his eye would twitch, or some similarly subtle movement would occur.

“Yes?” Thrawn eventually asked, and Eli realized he had noticed him staring.

Eli shook his head and spoke in as deep a voice as he could muster. “Nothing sir.” He hoped he was able to conceal his accent well enough, but the ‘sir’ still had a distinctive twang.

Thrawn cocked his head. “Have we met?”

“Perhaps. I’ve been stationed on Lothal for some time.” Eli responded methodically.

“I see.” Thrawn’s expression faded back into his distinctive neutral stare. Eli could practically feel the disdain radiating off of the Chiss as he gathered himself up into a perfect posture with one hand at his side and the other gripping the blaster.

Eli winced, Lothal was probably still a sore subject for Thrawn. But then again, why should he care? Thrawn had his chance to escape to a better life…

The commotion coming from the datacenter could not come soon enough. Muffled screams were heard, followed by a pounding at the door.

Thrawn and Eli bolted to the sound as the thumping noise came to a stop.

Just as Thrawn reached for his code cylinder the door slid open to reveal Agent Kallus. There was blood splattered on his armor, and Eli peered around him to see bodies strewn about the floor.

“Found the culprit.” He sneered, thrusting his  crackling Bo-Rifle forwards into Thrawn with a shout.

Eli stepped to the side, watching a fight commence between the officers as Thrawn glanced the blow with his blaster. He was at a loss. Sure, Kallus had helped the rebels escape a few times, but that could have just been for personal gain. It did not make him a rebel. Yet, Thrawn had done nothing but serve the Emperor as a perfect officer since his betrayal. Eli raised his blaster, but he could not bring himself to shoot the Chiss.

The fight escalated quickly, Thrawn able to land a high kick to Kallus’ helmet, knocking it off. Kallus, meanwhile, was delivering a steady pace of blows with his rifle which showed no sign of stopping. At close range, Thrawn was unable to get a shot to land on the Imperial agent, attempting to pistol-whip him instead.

Eli, however, was at point blank distance.

Fumbling with his blaster, he set it to stun, and took aim. He fired, the shot glancing across Thrawn’s back, causing the Chiss to crumple to the floor.

Kallus lunged at him next, so Eli lifted the visor. “Whoa, it’s me!”

The agent stopped short, retracting his Bo-Rifle and catching his breath with his hands on his knees.

Thrawn turned his head slowly to the scene from the floor where he fell. “Eli?” He called out, dazed.

Eli set his face into a mask of indifference and shot again. Thrawn would have some nasty body aches from two blasts but would otherwise be fine.

“You set your blaster to stun?” Kallus asked, exasperated.

“Yeah, what if I hit you on accident?” Eli responded, hoping this would be a good enough story. The Imperial Agent seemed to buy it, nodding once.

“I wiped the surveillance data, you really ought to bring a proper slicer next time.” Kallus added, rising back to his full height. “Let’s go before the lockdown is lifted.”

“Wait, my pilot is still here.” Eli said, stopping in his tracks in front of the door to the supply room.

“Very well.” Kallus said, opening the door. Peering inside, Eli found Wedge leaning against the repulsor.

“Time to head out.” Eli called to Wedge who raised an eyebrow at the agent before shrugging his surprise off.

“Can we take it with us?” Wedge asked, activating the transport lift.

Kallus gaped. “A whole repulsor? Not happening. We are taking the service exit.”

Wedge deflated. “Seriously?”

Eli tried to bargain with the agent, but Kallus was adamant. “I can’t be seen just letting you two walk out with that! And you know as well as I do that if I’m not with you, you are not making it out of here during a lockdown alone. Let me just tie up some loose ends and we can be on our way.”

“Then lift the lockdown!” Wedge pleaded.

Kallus sighed, considering the suggestion. “Alright. Fine. I’ll lift the lockdown and... Yes perfect. Thrawn is clever, and it’s a perfectly feasible story that the alien monster went rouge, killing all witnesses to his acts until my swift actions brought his rampage to an end. Already enough suspicion surrounding him.” The agent even smiled to himself a bit. “Very well. The repulsor is yours.” 

Wedge turned to Eli, knowing the terms of the plan were not going to bide well with the other man.

Eli let it sink in for a moment, then kicked the agent square between the legs. “You are the monster here. You were planning to kill Thrawn this whole time, weren’t you? Was that your kriffing loose end?” Kallus was hunched over in pain, and Eli took the chance to shoot him right on the crown of his head, causing the agent to tumble over. “Come on Wedge, I’ve made enough deliveries here to know where the service corridors are. We’ll get you a better repulsor, one that doesn’t come with blood.”

Stepping over Kallus’ unconscious form, he plucked the agents code cylinder from his tunic and then dragged him into the supply room. Sealing him away from Thrawn, he turned towards the back door.

Silently, Wedge followed him through corridors far too narrow for the repulsor to have fit. Out of the factory without a hitch, they made their way back to the alley and shed the plastoid armor, dumping it into the trash receptacle. 

Wedge remained impassive as he took hold of the flight stick, only turning to Eli once they entered hyperspace.

“You know, I don’t know your whole story Eli, but Kallus has done nothing but help the Rebellion, us, me even, when we needed him the most, even if his methods are a bit... Messy. But who do you think made the call to let command know there were defectors at Skystrike?” Wedge paused for effect. “Yet you just left him there, exposed to the wolves. Sure, his cover story required a sacrifice, but truly, I think the Thrawn you knew is gone.” He took in a long breath, hoping for some sort of reaction. Eli remained still, staring out the viewport.

“Look, I’m fine being grounded, at the end of the day I walked into this knowing I’d have to do whatever they told me was needed, be it working as amechanic or freighter pilot, whatever. But the Rebellion could really use another A-Wing.”

Eli finally spoke, not turning to face Wedge. “If it were not for Thrawn, I’d still be a part of the Empire.”

“Yeah, I know. But Eli, Thrawn killed a civilian today. He knew that speeder bike was rigged! I’d bet he does crap like that all the time.”

Eli huffed. “Krayt spit.”

Wedge realized he was not getting anywhere with this. “Obviously you and Thrawn have history, and I can respect that. But don’t let it get in the way when it comes to saving innocent lives. Or your service to the Resistance. I chose to fight, to risk my life for this cause. Kallus did as well. That worker did not. He could have a family at home who will probably be arrested tonight because of Thrawn.”

“The worker made the choice to sabotage that speeder bike.” Eli responded bitterly.

“Did he? Or was he simply overworked and made an honest mistake.”

Eli stewed over this for a while.

Wedge continued a minute later. “We can’t go back and change what happened. We got some invaluable intel and are alive, I am sure command will be pleased.”

“Like that really matters…” Eli whispered.

Wedge inhaled sharply. “I’m sorry?”

Eli finally made firm eye contact with the pilot. “Thrawn joined the Rebellion before I did, and frankly I was cornered into it. I agree that the Empire needs to be stopped, but I didn’t sell my entire being to the Rebellion. Some things are more important to me.” He steeled himself. “Thrawn is one of them. I just… Wedge I don’t understand.”

“Why he won’t defect?”

“Yeah. The Empire enslaved him on a whim, tortured him within an inch of his life. What possibly could be keeping him there?”

Eli felt incredibly relieved finally letting this off his chest. Wedge notices his change in tone and posture.

“You said Thrawn used to be in the Rebellion, right? Maybe something happened behind closed doors to cause him to change loyalties?” Wedge offered.

Eli shook his head. “Doubt it. Has to be something larger than just us though.”  

“Maybe the information we took will have a clue.” Wedge added.

Eli drew the datacard from his jacket pocket. “Maybe. I’ll report what happened with Kallus to command. Might be time for an extraction if he really is as Rebel-hearted as you say.” Truly, he feared more what Kallus may try and do next regarding Thrawn than the consequences the agent could face after the lock down was lifted.

Wedge smiled weakly. “Thanks. Let’s get back home, I mean, to base.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait for an update, school has really amped up for me, plus holiday shenanigans are in full force! 
> 
> Hope to get back to my weekly schedule~ Enjoy the drama!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	17. Stingflies to Sugar Water

After arriving back at Chopper Base, Eli and Wedge were immediately called into the briefing room, where after some short presentations they offered the stolen data from Lothal’s Imperial factory.

The data card was inserted into the central console and displayed for all to see.

“This is… Incredible.” Hera said to no one in particular, staring ahead at the hologram before her in horrified awe.

Eli grimaced, recognizing the design from rumors. A three-winged TIE Defender.

So, this was Thrawn’s big project, improved fighter craft.

Wedge poured over the schematics, captivated.

“I’d heard about these, but never saw one in person. These plans are nearly complete.” He murmured.

“So, what you are saying is with the right parts we could create our own TIE Defender?” Zeb commented from across the way, leaning back with folded arms. He had just given a short briefing about the happenings on base while the others were away. An imperial infiltrator droid had found the base but was damaged by the resident krykna spiders. So, once the droid regained its bearings, Zeb had made sure it would fly back to the Empire wired to explode on contact with its constructors. The Lasat was rather proud of this aspect of his handling of the incident. Sabine had given him a high-5 after the presentation.

Eli was sure AP-5 would give him all the details of Zeb’s potential fumbling when he returned to the supply yard. But first was the task at hand.

“Sure, but we don’t even have enough resources to repair a single A-Wing.” He scoffed.

Commander Sato’s projected image spoke next. “The Alliance’s X-Wings should be more than capable of keeping pace with these TIE Defenders.”

“You can count on the Ghost, and Phoenix Squadron too.” Hera added confidently.

“Frankly, it’s about time the Empire gave their pilots some protection. You don’t want to know the death counts from TIE Fighters sustaining a single shot.” Wedge mused. The room went silent.

“Sorry…” He added several seconds later.

“There is still the issue of the scene left in your wake.” Commander Sato continued. “A valuable asset has been left in jeopardy.”

Eli frowned. Valuable asset? Agent Kallus was hardly a sworn in member of the Rebellion, and thus unpredictable in his action. For all they knew, he was waiting for the Rebellion to be truly vulnerable to turn against them.

“Vanto, you are most familiar with the imperial presence on Lothal, yes?” Commander Sato asked.

Eli quickly put the pieces together. Commander Sato probably wanted him to spearhead planning an extraction mission.

“Yeah.” Eli replied tentatively.

“Do you feel that another infiltration could be conducted immediately?”

Eli shook his head. “No sir, I do not.” He would have to sell his reasoning and would probably only have one chance. “Once the lockdown was lifted, there is a chance that Thrawn will turn Kallus in as a traitor and needs our help. But there is also a chance Thrawn is not going to risk his own position over a single rogue agent. Kallus wiped the surveillance recordings, so it would be one’s word against the other.” Eli took a short pause.

“I think that the Empire is more likely to believe the claims of a decorated ISB Agent than a former criminal.”

“And if the Empire does not?” Sato pressed.

Eli concocted a reasonable compromise. “If we do not receive a transmission from Agent Kallus in 24 standard hours, then we can safely launch an extraction mission to ensure his safety. But I am confident that it would be better to not compromise the agent’s cover by attempting an unnecessary rescue.”

Eli kept the comment to himself that it was Thrawn who would be more likely to need a rescue.

Commander Sato’s hand found its way to his chin, the man deep in contemplation. Finally, he nodded, assuring himself. “Very well. 24 standard hours.”

The call was ended, and an air of uncertainty fell over the room. Wedge gave Eli a measuring look.

“Do you truly believe that? What you said, I mean.”

Eli nodded with a straight expression. “Yeah, I do.”

“I’m sorry that your friend is in trouble.”

“He’s not my friend.” Eli snapped back.

“My mistake, sorry. Figured since he was important to you and all.” Wedge trailed on, eyes wandering around the room.

Eli sighed. “Look, yes he is important to me. I think that Thrawn will always be a part of me in a way. But right now, we have some things to figure out between us.”

Wedge made a face as if to show he thought Eli was holding back some of the finer details but did not press the issue. “I see. Anyway, one of the guys says he found some scrap parts and brought them back for me, might be able to start repairs on the repulsor with them. I should go look into that.”

“Alright, that’s good news. I’m sure that if it is on base, AP-5 has logged it into the supply records.” Eli replied, to which Wedge pulled out his datapad to examine the records in question.

“I’ll check it out, thanks.” And with that, the pilot headed off to the landing field.

Eli turned back to the projected TIE Defender plans, making his way to the front of the small group of engineers viewing them. Scrolling through the more detailed bits of the stolen data on a console, he looked for some sort of pattern. Perhaps Thrawn had hidden a message in the plans. Eli knew it was a long shot, but felt it was worth a check nonetheless.

The Defender was a formidable foe, each one equipped with twin ion engines, heavy laser cannons, proton torpedoes, and a whole slew of other ammunition. The most disturbing aspect, however, was the Class 2 hyperdrive system and shield array.

Eli figured that for a craft of this side, Class 2 was a bit excessive. Further, the shields would make these things ridiculously durable, almost comically so. A dark comedy that was, seeing their ramshackle A and X-Wings would be expected to square up against these menaces. The fact that a large section of the Lothal factory would become devoted to manufacturing these crafts was a scary concept. Surely there was a functional prototype out there, and it was only a matter of time before the Rebels found themselves pitted against such a foe.

Worse yet, an entire squadron of TIE Defenders could spell for a gruesome defeat.

The Empire was not one to funnel so many resources into a single craft. They were famous, after all, for the expendability of the TIE fighter and the sparseness of a Star Destroyer, with only the bare essentials to sustain life onboard. Thus, Eli’s suspicion that some other force was at work here. There had to be some sort of hidden meaning in all of this. He just could not find it.

His attention was soon pulled away by Hera, however.

“Eli, we’ve got a transmission coming in.” She called to him.

A crowd quickly gathered around the communications console, which crackled to life with a distorted voice.

“By the Light of Lothal’s Moons. A probe returned today, initiated self-destruct protocol but not before its trajectory could be traced. This narrows the search for the base exponentially! Thrawn has said nothing regarding the incident. I fear he is planning something big, and I’m afraid I can’t do anything… suspicious for a while.”

The transmission cut out, with no lingering static.

Eli jumped at a firm voice from behind him, Commander Sato’s hologram shimmering over a holoprojector. “I believe that this is enough information to justify an infiltration mission. The goals will be simple, remove Atollon from all planetary databases within the Imperial center, and extract Agent Kallus from the facility. He is no longer able to take risks in his position, and we all know what Thrawn is capable of after the last mission. Eli Vanto, Wedge Antilles, I thank you both again for the invaluable data provided. Prepare accordingly, General Syndulla. Please dispatch a team as soon as possible.”

Eli noticed Wedge standing near a far doorway, he must have entered during the transmission.

Hera shot Eli a pleading glance. “On it, Commander. Chopper Base out.”

Eli approached Hera as the crowd dispersed. “I’ll do it.”

“Eli, you know I’m going to ask- wait, what?” The twi’lek suddenly wore a confused expression.

“This base is invaluable to the Rebellion, so I’ll lead the mission to delete the system. And extract Kallus. You really trust him?”

Hera nodded. “Thank you, Eli. And I do trust him. But I think there is someone better you can talk to regarding Kallus.” She gestured towards Zeb.

The Lasat stood alone at the edge of the room, massaging his thick brow with one hand and seemingly oblivious to the hustle and bustle around him.

Sensing Zeb’s foul mood, Eli approached with caution. “Hey, Hera said I could talk to you about Kallus.”

Zeb shrugged. “What about him?”

Eli did his best to compose a response. “I’ve been having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that he is actually helping the Rebellion. There is just… There’s too much evidence telling me that he is just waiting for the chance to strike, screw us over.”

Zeb looked Eli over, studying the human. “While ago, we had a mission to Geonosis. Me and Kallus ended up crash landing on one of the ice moons, had a broken leg. I could have killed him off then and there, but where is the honor in that? I wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of dying thinking I was some brute, that he was justified in the slaughter of my people.”

Eli listened intensely, acutely aware now that these two beings had some serious history together.

“Anyways, on that blasted moon, he actually saved my life too. There are some real nasty creatures out there. We had a long talk, about the Empire and Rebellion and why we fought for what we do. Turned out Kallus has had some reservations for a while. The Empire has some strong propaganda, turns out he didn’t even know how to process those thoughts. Imagine that, so brainwashed that it silences your conscience.”

Zeb paused, so Eli commented. “Yeah, I’ve been there. They try and preach that Imperial occupation will bring prosperity and peace to a troubled galaxy.”

“The galaxy might be troubled, but that doesn’t mean that each planet needs martial law and a regime of fear installed.” Zeb grunted, adjusting his stance. “But, Karrabast… It looks like my attempt at biting back lead them right back to us.”

“Zeb, we should have removed Atollon from the databases ages ago. It’s probably for the best that the Rebellion had something to spur it to spend the resources to get the job done.”

“I guess… Still doesn’t feel right that I gave those Imps such a weapon against us.”

“If you hadn’t of been here to set the self-destruct protocol on that droid, we’d be under assault right now. You did the right thing.”

The Lasat looked uncomfortable, folding his arms and shifting weight again, so Eli dropped the subject.

“Besides, if you are not needed here, I’d like to ask you to join me on the mission.”

Zeb’s ears perked up. “Really?” He cocked his head. “Why?”

“We’ll need a man on the outside, someone able to think on the fly and bust us out if it all goes to the gutter.” Someone with emotional stake in this, Eli thought to himself. Even in the face of this new information, he had his reservations regarding the Agent.

His ears flopped back down significantly. “Oh. Right. Infiltration means blending in, sneaking around. Ezra can still fit in the air ducts, you know. I’ll see if I can make it.”

A grunt signified the end of the Lasat’s interest in the conversation.

“Thanks Zeb, I will keep that in mind.” Eli added quickly before walking away. He found himself nearly colliding into Hera.

“Change in plans boys, we are taking the Ghost to Lothal.”

 

* * *

 

“Sir, another light freighter has exited hyperspace. Or at least, we think so. There was hardly a signal before the thing disappeared off our sensors.”

This caught the commandant’s attention.

“Show me.”

The officer replayed the small blip of light on the display, a ship exiting hyperspace, then the light suddenly disappeared off the radar.

“Find the trajectory from which it came.”

“Yes sir.” The officer tapped away at the console to execute the order.

Thrawn had expected an extraction mission for the ill-fated ISB Agent after the scripted Fulcrum transmission. But this soon? And utilizing the Ghost no less? The Chiss smiled faintly. The Rebellion really was desperate now, delivering one of their best assets straight into his lap. The presence of the Jedi Knight could complicate things, but the commandant had resources he could call on for such a problem.

“It seems your transmission worked, Agent. Your rebel friends took the bait like stingflies to sugar water.”

Kallus stood between two stormtropers, hands bound behind his back and stripped of all armor and weapons. He simply stared straight ahead at the Chiss before him.

“Troopers, let us take our prisoner to the factory.” Thrawn walked around the group and headed towards the door out of the control center. He pulled out his comm link, the same one he had used to broadcast his previous encounter with Kallus to the Imperial Security Bureau. Upon review of the recording, Kallus’ plan to frame or execute him could have worked perfectly had Eli not intervened. He would have to be even more careful into the future.

“Commander Skerris, prepare the TIE Defender Elite for combat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class is out! You know what that means... More updates! 
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, I am so excited to share the coming climax with you all! (Cue dramatic drum line here)
> 
> Not quite sure what the fate of Tumblr is at this point, but you can follow me at [ysalamiri-queen](http://ysalamiri-queen.tumblr.com)


	18. Apologies

Hera’s expert piloting had brought the Ghost from Atollon to Lothal in record time, and despite the heavy Imperial presence, they had escaped detection as the ship lowered into a hidden courtyard.

Eli double checked the datapad in his hands as he stood in the hall of the craft.

“Thrawn’s office will be at the top floor of the factory. It is from there that we will be able to wipe Atollon from the system. Maybe even alter his trajectory data." He began.

“And Kallus?” Ezra asked, slipping an imperial cap over close-cropped hair.

“Kanan and Sabine should be able to handle that after we are done. If we trip an alarm somehow, it’s just even more a distraction to make his job easier.” Eli replied.

“And it means I get to storm in to bust you two out.” Zeb added excitedly.

“Sounds like a solid plan. Take these.” Sabine passed them each a rough approximation of a code cylinder. “Not perfect, but they will grant you access to where you need to go.”

Eli tucked the item into his breast pocket alongside a commlink, tightening the familiar thick belt around his waist.

Sabine studied them both, then tapped the cracked lieutenant’s plaque affixed to Eli’s uniform. “No way, that thing is going to mark you as different.”

“I think my face already does that. You forget that I used to work with these people.”

Sabine cocked her head as the Ghost signaled a safe landing with a gentle shudder. Kanan soon appeared behind her. “Ready to move out?” He asked.

“Not quite, but you gave me an idea.” Sabine announced, taking Eli by the arm down towards her quarters. The next thing he knew, he was seated on her bed as she rummaged in a drawer.

“I’m not sure I like your idea.” Eli began as she approached him with a tube of paint in her hand.

“Just hold still.” Sabine retorted, and began dabbing a thin brush in the paint. Eli did as he was asked, but the cold paint made him want to giggle as it tickled around his eyes.

After what felt like an eternity, Sabine pulled back to admire her work. “One last thing…” She said to no one in particular as she returned to the drawer. Before Eli could even wonder what that final touch could be, Sabine returned and slick hands began to tug at his hair. She pulled it back, and Eli made a face from the firm pressure on his scalp.

Sabine stepped back again, nodding. “There. Perfect. With this, it’s probably safe for you to keep that plaque.”

Eli was almost afraid to look into the mirror set into a wall of the room. But he did, and someone who was not quite himself looked back.

His eyes appeared to be sunken in, thin creases painted at the corners of both eyes and mouth. Gel slicked his hair down, and what he assumed was grey paint streaked it.

“I look like my father.” Is all he said, cracking a small grin.

Sabine chuckled. “Works for me. Let’s go.”

Eli and Ezra were to leave the Ghost first, slipping into the factory during a shift change. Then, after a successful deletion of Atollon from the system, Kanan and Sabine would begin their own task.

On the walk over to the factory, Ezra could not help but chat. “You know, I didn’t realize we had made Kallus a fulcrum agent.”

Eli grinned, more an evil smirk than actual smile. “That’s because he’s not. But you know who was one?”

Ezra’s eyes lit up in recognition. “Thrawn!”

“That’s right.”

“Oh jeez…” The young jedi seemed disturbed.

“What?” Eli inquired.

“That means Kanan and Sabine are going down to the cell block.”

Eli nodded. “Yeah, and possibly even a trap. Kriff, we could be walking into one, but we have to do something before Thrawn takes full advantage of the trajectory and finds the base.”

Ezra’s face hardened. “Right.”

Eli was somewhat reassured by the boy’s determination and wished he had not been napping through the original mission briefing or he would of known this all already. Either way, his outlook on this mission going smoothly was still incredibly grim.

Eli and Ezra arrived at the factory right in the chaotic middle of shift change and are easily able to use the home-made code cylinders to enter the complex unnoticed.  They make their way to a lift and enter. A pair of stormtroopers approach, but a wave of Ezra’s hand ensured the turbolift doors close before the duo can join them. Meanwhile, Eli inserted his code cylinder for access to the top level.

They rode in silence, shifting in the crisp uniforms until the doors open again into a barren hallway. Holding their heads high, the pair exited the lift and strode with purpose down to the final door of the long corridor, an office they suspected belonged to Commandant Thrawn, who was sure to be making daily rounds.

A single stormtrooper stood guard at the entrance of this office alone, confirming that the location was correct. Ezra approached the guard with confidence.

“This is Lieutenant Tovna and I am Ensign Rigderb and you have been expecting us.” Ezra announced, Eli internally cringing at the names set into their cylinders. The stormtrooper simply held out his hand for the items, obviously influenced by the young Jedi. A quick scan and they were permitted entry into the office.

As the door slid shut behind them, Ezra stood guard in a narrow space as Eli bolted to a console, activating the holomap. A small number of planets along a white trajectory were highlighted in red, including Atollon.

“He was close, huh?” Ezra commented, observing the holomap.

Eli nodded. “Too close.” A few button presses later and Atollon, along with a few other backwater planets, faded to nothingness, and a few life sustaining moons gained a red glow. To finish his work, Eli nudged the trajectory over a few degrees towards the newly highlighted moons.

“And there we go… I’ll ping the others now.” Eli commented, activating his commlink to send the signal silently.

“That should work… Someone is coming!” Ezra announced diving into a closet.

Shocked, Eli could not do much more than dive under the desk as the door began to slide open.

Footsteps approached the desk, and soon Eli heard the holomap activate, casting a glow into the dark space.

Eli’s breaths were shallow as he heard Thrawn murmuring to himself from above, crossing his fingers that the Chiss would not walk behind the table.

A long period of time passed, Eli frozen still, until suddenly a roaring boom resonated within the office. Not even a second later and Thrawn’s commlink beeped with urgency. Sabine’s little distraction could not have come at a better time, the off site detonation meant to move as many troops as possible out of the complex so she and Kanan could infiltrate the complex with less difficulty.

A short sigh came from the Chiss before he turned on his heels and stalked out of the office, presumably towards the source of the noise.

Eli counted a full minute before emerging from behind the desk, walking over towards where Ezra had hidden. The young Jedi’s head appeared peeking out of the closet door. “Eli! You have to come see this! It’s like… A miniature art gallery back here!”

Eli’s face contorted slightly as he slid into the space with Ezra. The room was a standard closet, hardly enough room for both of them to stand, but each wall was lined in artworks. Long shelves of statues accented hung canvases. His attention was quickly grabbed by a carved wooden figure. It was painted a pale blue with bright red eyes and an eerie smile, and Eli had seen similar effects before. Gently, he held the item in his hands. “This is from Lysatra.” He said simply.

Ezra opened his mouth to comment but was quickly distracted by a discovery on the top shelf. “This is Hera’s!” He exclaimed, shades of anger in his voice.

“He must have taken it on Ryloth.” Eli responded, setting down the figure in its place.

“Well, we are taking it back.” Ezra asserted as he tucked the wooden artifact into his belt.

Eli moved to protest but decided to give the younger Jedi this one victory. But soon, his mind registered something. “He knows we are here.”

“What? How?”

Eli pointed at the Kalikori. “If Thrawn took that from Hera on Ryloth, it means he brought it back to his ship and into that office. So, he had to make a conscious decision to bring it down to this Lothal office. Probably so he could study it more as we were coming.”

Ezra’s face soured further. “Well, we already knew it was a trap seeing Kallus’ message was a big fake.”

“Yeah, but this is a trap specifically meant for the Ghost.” Eli’s thoughts immediately went to the TIE Defender.

“Kanan are Sabine can handle it.” Ezra proclaimed, ever positive.

“We don’t have time to worry about that, we have to ground those defenders!”

Ezra quickly realized that Eli meant that it was their escape that could be in jeopardy.

Together, the two left the makeshift art gallery closet and exited into the main hall. A siren blared in the distance, and the space was devoid of any other life forms.

“Let’s try and blend in as long as we can. It will be chaos down there, so we might get lucky.” Eli stated as they entered the turbolift. Wishful thinking, but with so many workers in the complex, it was a possibility that two officers inspecting a TIE would go unnoticed.

Unfortunately, they would not have much luck. Entering the hangar took rushing against a stream of frantic personal, and upon arrival Eli saw a trio of TIE Defenders already manned, awaiting takeoff.

Eli swore under his breath. Ezra pointed to the furthest Defender, which sported a bright red highlight. “That one looks especially nasty.” He whispered.

Quickly looking for alternatives, Eli found himself gazing up at a pair of AT-DPs. He casually elbowed Ezra and nodded in their direction. “Know how to pilot one of those?”

Ezra took a moment to process just what Eli was asking for him, and soon a wry smile crossed his lips. “No, but those guys do.”

Sure enough, standing at the foot of the AT-DPs were their pilots, running systems checks on the large walkers. Ezra lead the approach towards them across the hangar, walking as nonchalantly as he could muster.

With a few words and a wave of the Jedi’s hand, the pilots began ascending the ladders into the walkers.

“That should settle that… Or at least give us a larger window.” Eli commented, slightly unsettled at just how easily the Jedi could influence others.

“So… Now what?” Ezra’s eyes darted towards the far exit- the way towards the cell blocks where Kallus would most likely be found. The plan was to rendezvous back at the Ghost after their mission was complete, but in the current circumstances, neither man felt comfortable abandoning their comrades.

“Let’s just go look.” Eli conceded, and off they went towards the cell block. The path there was oddly clear of any guards.

“After the explosion you’d think this place would be swamped with Imps.” Ezra spoke softly, appearing about as uneasy as Eli felt.

“Just stay alert.” Eli added as they entered another turbolift, taking it down to the detention level.

The doors opened to another deserted space, dimly lit with a softly spoken conversation down the hall.

“You are not stationed here, officers. Please leave us.”

Eli recognized Thrawn’s voice instantly.

“Yes, go back to…” Footsteps were heard, then distant bright yellow eyes looked the duo over. A red glow illuminated the room. Eli began backing into the turbolift but found himself frozen to the spot.

A horrid laughter came from the Grand Inquisitor approaching the duo. “Perhaps I owe you an apology, Commandant. Perhaps that was just a… Misunderstanding, as you put it.”

The Pau’An grinned, red light reflecting off sharp and jagged teeth. “One captured Jedi is indeed better than two escaped.”

Ezra visibly strained against the hold. “What? You couldn’t take Kanan, so you are going to pick on a kid instead?” He sneered.

The second blade of the Grand Inquisitors saber activated mere centimeters away from Ezra’s neck. “You are no mere child, Ezra Bridger. I shall relish this battle. But first.” Eli felt himself shoved forwards, dragged across the floor and into a holding cell, door slamming shut behind him before he was released from the hold, falling to his hands and knees. Another day, another imperial prison, it seemed.

Sitting up, Eli found that he was not alone. Thrawn sat on the hard bench of the cell, hands bound before him. His tunic seemed as if he had just been in an intense fight, front tore open and a sleeve missing. A dark ring of inflamed purple flesh encircled one of his eyes, which was squinted from the swelling.

Eli could not help but feel a pang of sympathy for the Chiss. Seeing him in such a state brought fourth many memories, after all.

Before Eli could speak, Thrawn began. “Kallus escaped with Hera and Kanan. I trust you have disabled my TIE Defenders?”

Eli cocked his head, speaking before truly considering his words due to the shock of this whole situation. “Yeah, we rigged something for them when they go airborne.”

Thrawn nodded. “I would expect nothing less of you.”

The tell-tale sounds of a battle could be heard outside the cell, muffled by the thick walls, but Eli paid it no mind. “Why are you…”

A small smile quirked the corner of Thrawn’s mouth. “The Agent took great pleasure in disabling me. Had Kanan not locked me into this cell, I do not think I would have survived the encounter.”

Eli shook his head. “No, I figured that much out. What I want to know is why you are still here. Why the Grand Inquisitor doubted you?”

Thrawn hung his head. “I can not say.”

Eli huffed, sitting down aside the Chiss. “You never can tell me anything, can you. Give me your hands.”

Thrawn faced him with a quizzical look.

“I just want you to be able to defend yourself when I slap you for that reply.”

Thrawn had no reply to that. Perhaps in another circumstance he would have laughed, but for now he simply presented his bound wrists.

“You have aged.”

Eli removed the plaque from his tunic and pried it open, exposing a set of lock picking tools. He chuckled, remember the face paint. “No, just a disguise. A good one too, if it fooled out.” Eli rubbed his cheek for emphasis, smudging the paint.

He then got to work on the binders, inserting pins in just the right spots until the metal device clattered to the floor. Eli found that blue skin to be as smooth as he remembered, cool to the touch.

Thrawn studied his face for a moment. “The work of Sabine I take it.”

Eli nodded, staring back into Thrawn’s bright eyes. The Chiss was lucky the skin had not broken around his eye where he was presumably punched.

A loud slam- a body against the door to the cell- took Eli from his stupor. Thrawn sat up straight as a board and Eli quickly closed and replaced the custom plaque, something he had devised for emergency situations such as this. Despite the blow, the battle raged on. Eli could hardly guess what was going on, but the longer he waited the more desperate the scrabbling outside sounded. Eventually, someone would have to win.

Eli had so much he wanted to ask Thrawn, but decided it was not worth his breath to ask. So, they sat in anxious silence, hardly inches apart.

“Eli?”

The man was surprised to hear Thrawn break the silence. “Yeah?”

“I am sorry. But I am also glad that you are not at my side and have forged your own path.”

This raised far more questions than it answered for Eli. If Thrawn was sorry, why did he stay in the Empire? Before he could respond, Thrawn sprung into action, pinning him face down onto the bench and binding his wrists behind his back.

Eli saw stars, head slammed down on the hard slab, and hardly registered the door sliding open seconds later.

“Hm. Crafty. Let me escort you to the medical center, Commandant.”

Another body was thrown into the cell as Thrawn rose to leave silently, door sliding shut once again. Eli fought back a throbbing sensation as he lifted his head to see what could only be described as a crumpled corpse on the floor.

Rising to his knees, he saw the body- Ezra’s body he deduced- shift. Good, he was still alive. Eli slid down to the floor beside him, ignoring the stench of singed flesh.

Ezra turned to lie on his side with a grunt, facing Eli. He had a long gash down his left cheek, stopping just short of his eye. It was a lightsaber wound, cauterized but still painful looking. Tears streamed down from both eyes, but he was intently focused on Eli.

“I can help you, but you have to help me out of these binders. I…” Eli realized Thrawn had left his lock picking kit untouched. “I have lock picks in my plaque, just open the back.”

Ezra reached out with an unsteady hand, plucking the kit from Eli’s tunic. Eli turned, facing his back to Ezra. “You know how to do this?”

“Yeah… Yeah I think I can.” Soon enough, Eli could hear the metal mechanisms being prodded. After a minute, there was still no release. Eli realized only one of the picks was being used.

“Ezra, you need to use two picks for this.”

There was a long pause, then a poorly muffled sob.

“Is everything alright?” Eli asked gently.

Ezra tried to steady his breathing, barely whispering his reply. “I only have one hand.”

Eli froze. The fight with the Grand Inquisitor had been a loss, but he had only considered it to be a life or death situation, not…  This. Regardless, he could do nothing with his hands bound.

“Ezra, can you try using your mouth?”

The young Jedi let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I’ll try.”

A good bit of fumbling later, Eli felt one of his hands fall free. He figured he could help Ezra with the other lock seeing there were two hands free between them.

Bracing himself, he turned. Ezra was sitting cross-legged before him. In his right hand was a thin needle, and his left arm was neatly severed off just below the shoulder. There was no blood, no raw flesh, only a cauterized stub, burnt fabric clinging to the scab. Eli tried not to stare, instead gently plucking a second pick from between Ezra’s teeth.

Without words, they released the second lock of the binder, setting the thing down away from them.

Tears still fell from Ezra’s eyes, but there were no more sobs. Eli tried to put on a brave face for them both, lifting himself up to sit on the bench. Ezra curled up into himself further.

“Do you want to come up here?” Eli eventually asked. Ezra looked up to him, wiping his face with a rough sleeve.

“Um… Can you help me up?”

Eli did not question it, simply nodding and helping Ezra balance up on his right leg to sit down on the bench. The left one was thankfully intact, but obviously in pain.

“Do you mind if I take a look at your leg?” Eli asked as gently as he could. Ezra slid forwards on the bench, extending it out and turning his hip to expose the back of it. A long and deep gash ran along his calf, and a shorter slash adorned his hip. The exertion of sitting up had opened the wound on his hip, and crimson blood began to seep out from beneath the scab.

Eli pulled the sleeve of his tunic over his hand and applied pressure to the hip, earning him a soft hiss from Ezra.

“It’ll be ok…” Eli said softly, pulling his hand back after he was confident the blood had clotted. Ezra continued to say nothing but leaned against the other human.

Eli gently wrapped an arm around him, placing his hand just above the opposite hip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the final stretch friends...  
> Thank you all for sticking with me through the short hiatus. With the threads all coming together I should get back on schedule with updates... 
> 
> Excited to share the finale with you all!~


	19. Fallen

Setting his hand upon Ezra’s hip, Eli felt something hard there. The Kalikori. As Ezra settled against him, Eli pulled it from his belt and held it out in front of them.

“So, what exactly is this?” He was curious as to what sort of advantage it could have given Thrawn.

Ezra replied slowly but seemed to perk up slowly with something to serve as a distraction.

“It’s a representation of Hera’s family. Each added piece represents a different member.”

“I see. So what use could Thrawn possibly have for it?”

Ezra shrugged. “Something to hold hostage, a psychological attack I think.”

Eli understood that the object was very much a family heirloom for Hera, but still could not figure out why Thrawn had bothered bringing it planet side.

“Does it say anything about her personality maybe?”

Ezra considered this for a moment. “No, I don’t think so. The piece would have been made when she was born. And it really does not give any more information about who her family is than her last name would. I’m not sure what purpose Thrawn has for it, really. Now I’m just even more upset that he took it.”

Eli contemplated Ezra’s words. “Wait. Had Thrawn not taken it, the Kalikori would have burned along with the rest of the house.”

Ezra jerked his head, looking up at Eli. “You are trying to tell me Thrawn did this from the kindness of his heart? Sure.” 

Eli persisted along his thought line. “Hear me out. Thrawn is keeping it close to him, traveling with it. I think he means to use it as a sort of peace offering should he ever want to, you know. Come back.” It was wishful thinking for sure, but Eli could not get his last conversation with Thrawn out of his mind. There was no way he was fully loyal to the empire despite his actions with words like that, right?

“You are delusional.” Ezra added, slumping back down. “He could also be keeping it safe for use as a bargaining chip.” He continued in a poor impersonation of Thrawn’s voice. “I’ll give you the kalikori and half of the young Jedi for the location of the base. An extra arm if you toss in the names of your leaders!”

Eli tried to not act offended, the boy had a point. Either way, their current position was poor.

“Well, the good news is that Kallus escaped with Hera and Kanan.” Eli offered.

“Yeah, I felt that. I’m sure they freaked when they learned we weren’t going to be joining them for the escape.”

“They’ll be back.”

“I know. We just have to survive long enough to give them the chance to rescue us.” Ezra chuckled lightly.

“What’s so funny?” Eli asked, lightly concerned.

“Kanan is going to kill that inquisitor when he sees the state I’m in.”

“Yeah, I am sure he will.” Eli appreciated that Ezra was trying to keep it positive despite all that had happened. “Now we just have to wait… Anything else hurting you?”

“Everything, but I’ll be alright. Just need to meditate for a bit…”

Eli took the hint and fell silent.

Ezra’s breaths soon fell into a steady rhythm, but instead of meditation, the boy had simply fallen into a deep rest. Eli slowly set him down along the bench and lay beside him with an arm beneath both of their heads. The wait began.

 

* * *

 

The Grand Inquisitor trailed behind Commandant Thrawn, keeping the Chiss in his line of sight as they left the cell block. He was still somewhat suspicious of the Commandant but seeing his prize perhaps it all truly was a misunderstanding.

He heard the Commandant’s comm link chirp, and the call was answered, a tinny voice coming through the line.

“This is Lieutenant Sweni from the hangar, Commander Skerris was able to pursue the hostiles but the other two TIE Defenders were grounded by our own men, using AT-DPs! Those pilots are in custody and seem dazed… I will keep you updated, sir!”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.” Thrawn replied coolly, freezing at the sound of a light saber activating.

“Commandant, would you happen to have an explanation for why our AT-DPs fired upon the TIE Defenders when they were set to pursue the Rebels?” The Inquisitor asked, patience running thin.

“I am not pleased that the Defenders were grounded, I am not sure as to how this happend.”

Reaching out with the force, The Inquisitor could sense that Thrawn was speaking the truth. His emotions seemed mixed, reading a Chiss was incredibly difficult but the Inquisitor could sense enough to know he was somewhere between nervous, elated, and even a bit lonely. Strange.

He wondered if Thrawn had any sort of attachment to the new prisoners, the old guy in particular. He wished he’d been able to get a better read on their meeting in the cell but had been flung into an intense battle first. The dark gash across his lightsaber hilt spoke of that clearly.

“Very well.” The Inquisitor retracted his blade. “I am sure the Grand Moff will want to hear about all of this, you had best get into the medical center now.”

“I shall, thank you.”

The Grand Inquisitor watched the Commandant walk away and into the doors of the medical center. If the Grand Moff could not pull the full truth from the being, there were other ways.

He drew forth his own comm link. “Lieutenant, prepare my TIE Fighter.”

Lieutenant Sweni’s reply was shaky, the man nervous to deliver bad news. “Sir, the hangar bay is practically up in flames, I am not sure that is a possibility.” 

“There are worse conditions. I expect that my TIE fighter is fueled and waiting for me in fifteen minutes.”

“There are no available technicians, sir.” Sweni replied quietly.

The Inquisitor bit back a growl. “Then do it yourself!”

“I, um, ok.” Sweni caught himself, knowing the dire price of disrespect. “Yes sir.”

The Grand Inquisitor ended the communication, stalking down the hall. Only a few minutes later, his comm link buzzed.

“Grand Inquisitor?”

“Indeed, it is I. Governor Tarkin, what a pleasant surprise…”

In the medical center, Thrawn hesitated at the door, feeling strangely out of place in the sterile and bustling room. It was not long before a medic approached him. “Commandant, please come with me and we will get you patched right up.”

Removed from his daze, Thrawn looked down at the medic, a short woman with a kind smile, dark hair pulled into a bun beneath her cap. Something inside of him told him that she was trustworthy, so he did as she asked. “Yes, of course.”

She led him past a row of curtained off patient areas to a private room, something reserved for high ranking officers much like himself. Once they were inside, the door slid shut behind them. Thrawn tensed immediately.

“I’ll try and make this as easy for you as possible, Commandant.” The woman said softly, gesturing for him to sit down on a chair surrounded by sharp, daunting instruments. “This attack left a lot of people in even worse shape than you are, this will be quick.”

Stiffly, Thrawn lowered himself into the chair, wincing at the pain in his chest. The woman lacked the crisp accent many in the Empire possessed, she must not be from the core worlds, which was good news for Thrawn.

“I’m going to need you to hold still for me, this will help with the inflammation around your eye.” The woman said, typing a command into the console along the wall. The chair whirred to life and a metal arm extended to cup Thrawn’s chin, another descending with a sharp needle at its end. Thrawn was still for all of three seconds before he bolted from the chair, tripping over himself as he scrambled towards the door.

It was locked. “Sir, there is nothing to worry about, this procedure is fairly routine.”

Thrawn looked at her, trying to regain his composure but his heavy breathing spoke of great fear. “I would rather heal naturally if that would be permitted.”

The woman sighed. “I cannot recommend for you to do that, any more swelling and it could cause permanent damage to your eyes.” She seemed to be considering her options and pulled a stool beside the chair.

“Can you sit here for me? I promise, no more droids.”

Slowly, Thrawn complied, and the woman stood beside him, wearing the warm smile from before. “If you would like, you may call me Dr. Dunwich. Might I ask your name, Commandant?”

“Thrawn.” He replied softly.

“Thank you, Thrawn. Before I was stationed here, I used to be a field medic and know how to administer medication manually. Would it be alright if I treated you this way?”

“Yes, that would be preferable.”

Dr. Dunwich reached behind Thrawn to remove the syringe from the medical droid built into the chair, calculating the proper dose. “I am going to hold your chin, and you will need to hold as steady as you can. It’s going to be a slight pinch.”

Thrawn braced himself, and a warm gloved hand soon cupped his chin and cheek as the other lined the needle to the side of his eyes. Thrawn closed his eyes and just focused on the touch.

The pinch was more than slight, and the medicine burned as it entered below his skin, but it was over quickly. The doctor gently massaged where the needle had pricked him, pressing a bit of fabric on the spot to stop the bleeding.

When Thrawn opened his eyes, the look of concern on her face was obvious. He assumed it was regarding more than just his new injuries, and when she made eye contact with the Chiss the doctor quickly set her face into something more neutral. There was no hiding the heat that rose to her cheeks, however.

She pulled her hands away from his face shortly after. “The swelling is already starting to go down, now you just need to rest. I will have another medic come in to check on your other injuries. Unless something else is urgent, I am needed in surgery.”

The tone of her words almost sounded like she was sorry to leave, but Thrawn understood there were many other that would need the doctor’s attention. “I am alright. Thank you, doctor.”

Dr. Dunwich turned towards the door. “Of course. And I will have a fresh set of clothes sent for you, Commandant Thrawn.”

And with that she walked back into the chaos of the main center, the door sliding shut behind her. Thrawn was left in a somewhat more pleasant mood after the positive interaction with the doctor but was still haunted by his interaction with Eli. He just could not understand why he had not left with the other Rebels!

It was too late to interfere, so he would just have to hope that the others swung back for their comrades, and ensure they were alive. Thrawn had bigger fish to fry, that being Governor Tarkin’s eternal disdain and the Grand Inquisitors suspicions. It was vital that he figure out how to solve both problems.

Or, perhaps, he could find a way to make it so that these problems simply would no long effect the things he cared about…

The door opened again, breaking Thrawn from his thoughts. It was Governor Pryce.

Instinctively, Thrawn tried to cover himself, holding the front of his tunic up as best as he could.

“Governor.” He said with an edge of suspicion masked under a polite tone.

The woman entered the door, door sliding shut behind her and she strode to where Thrawn sat. “Thrawn. I just wanted to check up on you, ensure all is well.”

“All is not well, the Rebels escaped.” He responded, minutely inching his posture away from her.

“Yes, a shame. Those responsible for disabling the TIE Defenders are going to be interrogated. Intensely interrogated.” Pryce’s eye flashed menacingly in the low light of the room as she spoke, her words sharp.

“I look forwards to hearing the conclusions drawn from these interrogations.”

Pryce frowned. “Regardless, it is you that I have come to see. Don’t play coy with me, Thrawn.” She leaned down, bringing herself to eye-level with the Chiss. The human placed a gloved hand atop Thrawn’s own, nudging it away from his tunic to expose the scarred skin beneath. Her eyes flicked downwards, seeming to scan the expanse of blue.

The Governor tutted at the sight of a fresh wound across Thrawn’s chest. “I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?”

Thrawn exhaled shakily. “The situation was not within my control.”

He hissed as Pryce’s fingers traced the line of raw flesh running across his chest, then moving along a pale scar from his clavicle to his neck, following it up to his chin. Thrawn set his jaw, maintaining a neutral expression.

“That doctor who saw you ought to be demoted for leaving you in such a state, don’t you think?” Pryce mused, following a new line across Thrawn’s jawline and then to the corner of his eye. The swelling had only begun to go down.

“I just don’t understand how anyone could abandon an object of such beauty.” Pryce ghosted her fingers across dark eyelashes, a warm breath passing over Thrawn’s cheek, then stood up straight. Taking a step back, Thrawn released a breath he hardly realized he had been holding.

“I want to see where else you are hurt, take off your clothes.”

Pryce turned her back to Thrawn, ensuring the door was locked. When she returned to facing him, he had not moved, staring back at her defiantly.

“You know I only have your best interest in mind, unlike… What was her name? Dopewatch? Regardless, I’ll be sure to have her shipped off world by morning. Now, help me help you and strip down.”

“I would prefer to be examined by a medic.” Thrawn finally replied, speaking firmly.

Pryce wore a look of exaggerated offense. “Do you not trust my judgement? Either way, you really don’t have a choice in this matter, I’m just following orders.” She wandered over to the controls of the medical chair, powering up the device. Before Thrawn had a chance to react, a needle jammed itself into his back.

Thrawn felt his vision growing fuzzy around the edges. Pryce chuckled to herself as Thrawn lost consciousness, falling from the stool to the hard floor.

 

* * *

 

“I DEMAND TO SEE A MEDIC!!” Ezra screamed out as an officer slid a meal tray into their cell.

“The only thing you get is to rot here in this cell, rebel scum!” The officer retorted before slamming shut the tray slot, locking it with a metallic clank.

Ezra’s anger bubbled within him, the boy clutching his head and holding back tears. “It hurts so much!”

Eli stood from the bench to take the meal tray, two mounds of grey mush, cartons of water, and spoons. The same as six hours ago. “I know, Ezra, I know. But it’s not going to happen. Honestly we are lucky they are feeding us. Can I look at it again?”

“After we eat…” Ezra conceded, deflating as quickly as he had erupted. His skin was pale and clammy, muscles tense. Eli sat beside him, setting the tray between them and offering a spoon. He noticed that Ezra’s fingers were caked with blood, fresh crimson and dried maroon.

“Did it open up again?” Eli asked softly.

“Yeah. I breathe too hard even and it breaks open.” Ezra said through a mouthful of the protein slop, referring to the gash on his hip that refused to fully close. Its location was unfortunate as every time the boy shifted, it ripped itself open.

Eli took a bite of the food, which could hardly pass as bantha feed for all he knew. “The important thing is that we keep it clean, an infection would be bad news.”

 “I appreciate the positivity but what we really need is bacta.” Ezra huffed, already half way finished with the portion.

Eli kept his reply to himself, the kid was in bad shape. The least he could do was let him rant a bit. He just hoped Hera would be able to arrange something to get them out soon, infection could only be staved off so long with no supplies if the wound continued to bleed out. 

 

* * *

 

Thrawn dreamt that the Rebels invaded while he slept, rescuing Eli and Ezra and cutting down those who got in their way. Thrawn, he ran alongside the Rebels, assisting in their escape. As he bolted through the maze-like facility and into the main hangar, he spotted a battle between Pryce and Kallus, the humans shooting each other simultaneously in the mess of the battle. Their dead bodies smiled up at him from the ground, the Grand Inquisitor’s mangled corpse joining the chorus.

“We only want the truth, Thrawn.”

“Who do you fight for?”

“Let us help you.”

Thrawn kept running, the Rebels gaining speed and passing him as he felt himself suddenly tire. At the ramp leading up to the Ghost, Thrawn tripped over chains that bound his feet. Eli reached for him, hand extended out. 

“I only want the truth, I want to help you.”

But it was too late. The ship began to rise in the air, and Eli moved away with it, staring down at him from the ramp.

“You won’t let me, so I can’t.”

Eli turned away from him, the ramp closing behind him. Faceless officers crowded his vision now.

“The Commandant is down!”

Thrawn tried to stand up, to speak out, but his body was bound in place, mouth locked shit. A pair of boots stopped in front of him. Thrawn lifted his head to stair up at Grand Moff Tarkin.

“He is not dead, simply confused. Commandant Thrawn, a reminder. You fight for me and this Empire. And if needed, you will die for me and this Empire.”

_“You know the consequence for treason.”_

Thrawn felt his awareness creep back. He was being spoken to.

Thrawn opened his eyes, seeing the Grand Inquisitor standing before him. “I will not say it again, Thrawn. You know the consequence for treason, so you would do well to speak the truth, not only for your sake, but hers.”

This brought the Chiss to full attention, snapped out of the drug induced daze. He took in his surroundings, bound to the medical chair, arms and legs held in place with thick metal bands. The Grand Inquisitor was not the only being in the room. At his side, held in place by the collar, was a shivering Chiss girl. She had a long gash along the side of her face, running from the corner of her mouth to her ear, and her eyes were wild with fear.

“Ah, n-now he is a-awake.” She said meekly.

“I am not blind, child.” The Inquisitor snapped.

Thrawn’s entire body went rigid. He was promised the _ozyly-eshembo_ would be safe so long as he was loyal to the Empire and served it well, acting to root out the Rebellion. She should not be here, treated this way. Thrawn had done everything in his power to fulfill his end of the bargain.

“Who ordered the AT-DPs to fire on the TIE Defenders?” The Inquisitor demanded.

“I do not know.” Thrawn replied honestly, clearing his mind to focus on the task at hand.  

This did not satisfy the Grand Inquisitor, who signaled an officer standing behind him at the chair’s console.

A needle pressed into Thrawn’s forearm, delivering a searing injection that caused Thrawn’s breath to hitch. His skin felt like it was trying to rip itself from his body. The Grand Inquisitor ignited his light saber, holding it dangerously close to the girl’s face. She whimpered pitifully, trying to lean away from the red blade but was held in place with an iron grip.

“Might I remind you that your life is not the only thing on the line here, Commandant. Governor Tarkin has informed that any Chiss who fail in their training are expendable, and this one has been underperforming.”

“So please, do consider your answers. Do you have a guess as to why our men so suddenly turned one another and used the AT-DPs to fire on the TIE Defenders, then?”

Thrawn did take a moment to consider his reply, eyes never leaving the unwavering red blade.

“One of the rebel Jedi could have forced such an action.”

The Inquisitor pulled his blade away from the girl’s face by several inches. “Better. Did you have any knowledge of Agent Kallus’ work as a rebel spy before his capture?”

“No.”

Thrawn felt more of the burning toxin enter his arm, gritting his teeth against the sensation. The Grand Inquisitor raised his saber closer to the girl’s face again, illuminating streaming tears.

“Hm. Your plan today, to lure the Rebels with the Agent, why did you choose this location over somewhere more secure?”

“These Rebels are very crafty, able to outmatch large numbers on the ground. I believe they are weakest in the sky, reduced to a single modified freighter, and thus the three TIE Defenders should have been enough to dispose of them.”

“You did not account for an instance where the Defenders would be incapacitated?”

“A single defender should have been able to defeat the freighter. Was Commander Skerris not successful?”

The Grand Inquisitor frowned deeply. “No, he was not.”

“I see.”

The signal was given and Thrawn cried out in pain, every inch of him an inferno as if he were bathed in lava. The girl screamed as she felt the heat from the lightsaber on her cheek.

“P-please! I c-can work harder I-“ Her words were cut off with a single slice to the throat, clean all the way through.

“I do hope you now understand the gravity of the situation, Thrawn.” The Grand Inquisitor said in a low tone. “The TIE Defender program will be overseen by Governor Pryce from today forward. Governor Tarkin has requested your presence on Coruscant to discuss alternative assignment on project Stardust.”

“I will leave as soon as permitted.” Thrawn replied, holding back his anger and sadness. His plan was failing piece by piece and there was nothing he could now do to prevent this. His control was once again stripped from him, any advantage taken away. He was now completely at the mercy of the Grand Moff.

Project Stardust, the planet killer, was an object of nightmare.

“Lieutenant, administer the antidote and see that the Commandant is treated for all other injuries.”


	20. Heavy Rain

Thrawn gazed out of the viewport as the dark orb that was the planet of Lothal shrunk further and further away. Soon, the blue and white lines of hyperspace enveloped the lambda shuttle, course set for Eadu.

The shuttle rumbled within, the sound of the hyperdrive blocking out any other noise. In the cabin, Thrawn was alone with a single Death Trooper, one of Tarkin’s personal guard. Both sat unmoving.

Every moment that passed, Thrawn bid his one hope farewell. If managed properly, the TIE Defender project could still be a success, but this is what he feared. Without his vigilant guidance, the craft could be utilized to guarantee the success of the Empire.

He chastised himself for being so careless. Thrawn could not be sure if his true motive had been uncovered, or if Tarkin simply wanted him to serve as a gateway to greater involvement in project Stardust, jumping on the first opportunity presented to transfer an ideal candidate to this arena. Either way, the crease between his brows visibly tightened as he contemplated what step to take next.

The kyber refinery on Eadu was remote, isolated on the stormy planet. Essentially, Tarkin was marooning him somewhere Thrawn would have no choice but work. He had to commend the Governor for that, it was a wise move from his point of view.

This did not make the situation any more appealing to Thrawn, however.

“Exiting hyperspace now, beginning descent to the Eadu Energy Conversion Laboratory.” The pilot announced from the cockpit. Neither Thrawn nor the Death Trooper acknowledged the statement.

Rather than look upon the planet that would soon become his prison, Thrawn glanced to the trooper beside him. In his experience, troopers would often chat for the entire flight, or occupy themselves in some way, but the armored person beside him had hardly even twitched. The only sign of life was their modulated breathing, making a rhythmic hissing in a specialized black helmet.

Thrawn felt the landing feet contact a platform, the Lambda’s engines powering down.

“Opening the ramp now.” The pilot stated, sounding bored. Thrawn could hardly blame them, but his heart was set to beat out of his chest in sudden anticipation, a stark contrast to the Chiss’ cool exterior. He rose from his seat and turned to the lowering ramp, spying a manufactured platform, vaguely lit through a torrential downpour of rain. Thunder clapped ominously in the distance as he steeled himself and strode towards the exit of the shuttle.

The trooper’s boots thudded against the floor behind him as he stepped out onto the landing platform, near instantly soaked to the bone. Fog lights illuminated a durasteel entryway into the facility, and a single science officer stood to greet him.

“Commandant!” The officer shouted, calling out to Thrawn. “Welcome to Eadu! Please, this way!”

After a brief glance at the rocky surroundings, Thrawn approached the officer, the door opening like the maw of a beast. Seeing their charge delivered into the facility, the Death Trooper turned and boarded the Lambda shuttle.

“We best get inside before that takes off.” The officer commented, ushering Thrawn inside as the Lambda’s engines powered up. A powerful gust came fourth from the shuttle, encouraging Thrawn into the doorway. The doors shut with a hydraulic hiss. Judging by the officer’s nervous stance, there have been accidents involving standing on a slick landing pad with active shuttles nearby.

For a short moment, the only sound was water dripping off of Thrawn and falling to the polished floor in the drab entry hall.

With a short cough, the officer introduced himself. “Commandant Thrawn, it is a pleasure to meet you.” He offered his hand. “I am Galen Erso, head of the Kyber research team here.”

Thrawn nodded, accepting the hand. “It is good to meet you, Galen Erso.”

The man put on a small, forced smile. “Please, call me Galen.”

Thrawn could tell that something was wrong, between the tension of the man’s shoulders to the fiddling of his hands but would observe further before making any conclusions. “Very well.”

“Let me show you around.” Galen said, eyes darting around the room as he turned. Thrawn clasped his hands behind his back and followed silently. Perhaps it simply was his appearance making Galen uncomfortable. This would not be a first.

The tour was as much a test of Thrawn’s patience as it was taxing for Galen. The man did not seem the type to enjoy such social matters, each room receiving an even shorter explanation than the last. Normally Thrawn could just analyze the surroundings, but as his boots were filled with frigid water, simply standing still was becoming a challenge.

Finally, they reached the housing corridor, and Galen’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Oh, Commandant, this whole time you must have been freezing. Let me show you your quarters, there will be a dry uniform for you there. My mind is rather spread thin these days, do accept my apologies.”

Thrawn noticed a lack of sincerity in Galen’s confession, but accepted the offer as the last room in the hall was opened for him.

“Thank you, Galen. I will just be a moment.”

Galen already was turning away. “No, take your time, I must return to my work. Please report to, um.” He pulled a datapad from his uniform, checking some memo. “Report to the fusion lab when you are ready.”

The officer was gone before Thrawn even had a chance to reply.

Something was going on here, and Thrawn felt new purpose in getting to the bottom of it, but first came drying off and beginning his duties here on Eadu.

The quarters were small, a desk and storage space against one wall and bed and refresher door set against the other. Investigating the storage space, Thrawn found the blue and white uniforms customary of Tarkin Initiative science officers supplied for him. Retrieving one, he turned and entered the refresher.

Normally, he took steps to avoid his reflection, but the polished black walls of the space meant the only way to avoid gazing at oneself was to close their eyes entirely. Catching sight of the gentle red illumination of his eyes, Thrawn stared solemnly at the wall, and the image upon it.

His skin remained marred with pale and erratic scar lines, and the red bands beneath his eyes only grew more irritated and inflamed as the weeks dragged on. The beating he had received at the hands of the Grand Inquisitor did not help.  

He saw a similar sort of look in Galen Erso, Thrawn realized. This was a man not only burying himself in his work, but with something to hide. An ulterior agenda.

This was something that Thrawn considered just perhaps could be used to his advantage. He just had to figure out what this secret was.

But first came the issue of the fusion lab. Stripping out of his soaked Navy uniform, Thrawn changed into the clothing provided for him. The collar was significantly less structured than his previous attire, perhaps this would allow the raw electrical burns on his neck to finally have an opportunity to heal. Leaving the refresher, Thrawn exited the quarters and headed towards the fusion lab.

There, he was greeted by a man named Feyn Vann, a shield technology expert. The task given to Thrawn was to assist in altering several arrays taken from a freighter that would be used in redirection of hypermatter streams. Thrawn worked diligently to quickly grasp all the information given to him by the human, asking pointed questions to strengthen his understanding.

Feyn seemed to tolerate this, and even asked a few questions of his own about the state of things outside of the facility and the Imperial Navy. Thrawn kept his replies somewhat vague, trying to gauge just what information the officer was digging for.

Unfortunately for Thrawn, he would not have a chance to deduce much as Feyn was quickly called away elsewhere. This left Thrawn alone with only the deflector shield array and his thoughts.

The work on the shields was easy enough that Thrawn soon found himself deeply considering recent events.

He still felt a deep pit of guilt for many of his actions towards Eli, but they were a necessary evil. The death of one of the Chiss girls was unexpected to say the least, but Thrawn knew that losses would have to be sustained in this plight.

Thrawn recalled the day he betrayed the Rebels.

He had been called into a sudden meeting with Governors Pryce and Tarkin. At first, Thrawn had thought this a great opportunity, allowing Eli to set their device and complete their mission with a lower risk.

But then he was shown a holoimage that changed the trajectory of his life drastically.

It was from a mission Darth Vader and the Grand Inquisitor had undertaken to the outer rim, investigating a sort of force-disturbance sensed by the Emperor. The source of this disturbance had been twelve young force sensitive Chiss, now shown crammed inside of a holding cell, property of the Emperor.

At first, Thrawn warned the others that the Ascendancy would not stand for this, that such an action would surely invoke a war that Empire could not win.

Governor Tarkin had only laughed.

“You misunderstand. We did not steal these assets, merely saved them from their captors. Your people will surely thank us, that is, should they be able to trace all of it back to the Empire.”

Pryce explained how the Empire had no way of contacting the Chiss to return the girls, and that they would be safe so long as Thrawn complied.

“And if I do not?” He had asked, dumbfounded by their ignorance.

“There will be nothing left to retrieve.”

It did not take long for Thrawn to make up his mind on what to do next. “What do you need of me?”

“Your loyalty, and the truth.”

It was quickly revealed that the Governor knew something drastic was going to happen today, and there would be dire consequences if Thrawn did not reveal the details. So, he told them everything, hoping it would be enough.

He led them right to Eli, where he was quickly captured.

The look of betrayal in those kind eyes chilled Thrawn to the bone.

The inhumane treatment the human was given broke his heart.

Thrawn had endured years of torture and abuse, but this was too much to handle, so he shut it out. Pushed all feelings and memories from his mind. Dedicated every waking moment to his task- to develop a plan to free the Chiss girls and allow them to return to Csilla.

Even the news of the Rebel’s, and Eli’s, escape could not break his new-found focus. Thus, began his obsession with the TIE Defender program. Such craft could easily be piloted past the outer rim to Chiss space and be able to survive any trouble encountered on the trip.

In the wrong hands, however, the project was a powerful tool for the Empire, and would be a death sentence for many.

“Commandant?” A low voice called out, shaking Thrawn from his trance.

“Ah, yes?” He asked, not breaking his gaze from his task.

Vann replied from the doorway. “There is going to be a test soon, we believe that it would be beneficial for you to observe it seeing that you will be staying here for some time. It’s quite exciting stuff, I do not think you will regret coming.”

Thrawn set his tools aside and rose. “Of course, thank you for the invitation.”

He turned to face Vann who wore a small grin, almost seeming giddy. Thrawn assumed that such experiments were the most exciting thing to occur in the facility.

After traveling down narrow corridors, the pair slipped into a room littered with equipment. At the front, Erso was giving a passionate lecture about the experiment about to take place. Thrawn quickly deduced that it would be a test of passing hypermatter through kyber crystals. Glancing around the space, he saw the set up of this experiment through a thick protective viewscreen. An automated arm was slowly turning the crystal as another science officer was making small adjustments in its angle.

Galen soon noticed Thrawn’s arrival and gestured him to the front of the room, shortly introducing the Chiss to the rest of the team. Much to Thrawn’s surprise, he was genuinely greeted by all, shaking hands with everyone in attendance. It was a somewhat pleasant surprise compared to the usually cold attitude directed towards him.

“Feyn tells me that you are a natural with machinery.” Erso added afterword.

“Yes, I am experienced in most areas of this. I used to study and restore Clone Wars era technology.” Thrawn replied distractedly as he continued to survey his surroundings.

“Interesting. I am surprised that Governor Tarkin would send someone with such talent to our humble facility.” Erso responded thoughtfully, following Thrawn’s gaze towards the stored crystals set along one wall. “Our focus is set on energy matters, I would think that someone like you would be better suited for matters involving spacecraft. TIE Fighter development is usually set at much higher priority for those mechanically inclined.”

Thrawn had to hold back a frustrated groan, weighting his options. It would seem Galen was not aware of his past, and perhaps it was best to not reveal all his history now. “I believe that the Governor has elected another to that post.”

Erso considered this a moment, looking off into space. “I see, well. I hope you find this demonstration to be of interest.”

Thrawn nodded curtly. “I look forward to observing your research in practice.”

 

* * *

 

“-was a complete failure, Director. I can’t alter the results because they do not suit you.”

Thrawn realized that he was overhearing a holocall as he walked past the partially open door. His first instinct was to continue walking, but the next overheard sentence caught his attention, and his fears.

“I understand this, Erso, but you do not understand that I just had to deal with Lord Vader and his blue freaks and I think it shaved five years off of my life! The little creeps can stare into your soul with those glowing eyes… They made it clear that results are expected now. There will be no more of your stalling!”

Thrawn inched closer and closer to the source, standing flat against the door to hear through the gap.

“I will tell the others that from here on out we are working over time until the issue is resolved, Director.”

“Very good, Erso. I expect a solution by this time next week.”

Assuming the call ended, Thrawn heard a soft sigh come from Galen, and he knew he should continue down the hall to his work but could not peel himself from the spot. His heart raced, mind swimming through every worst-case scenario. The _ozyly-eshembo_ were being kept in Lord Vader’s own castle, a near impenetrable fortress on a far away planet.

Before these thoughts could mature, Thrawn found himself landing hard against the ground at Galen’s feet, the man jerking back in surprise as his hand spasmed against the door controls. The door rushed to shut again, crushing against Thawn’s hip to seal itself. The Chiss hissed quietly at the sudden pain and Galen quickly smacked the control panel to re-open the door.

Thrawn took a deep breath before raising back to his feet. “My apologies for eavesdropping, sir, I-“

Galen interrupted him. “You know them, don’t you?”

Thrawn rose his eyes to meet the human’s. “I have never met the Director.”

Galen’s deep eyes seemed to search him knowingly. “Lord Vader holds your people captive, and you are kept here where they are out of your grasp.”

Opening his mouth to protest, Thrawn was silenced by a raised hand.

“If you were working on a TIE project, you would be mobile. Dangerous. The Governor does not trust you not to try anything regarding the other Chiss. That is what you are, right?”

Finally, Thrawn had no choice but to admit defeat. “That is correct.”

Galen reached out, and Thrawn instinctively flinched, but found that he was not struck. A gentle hand rest itself on his shoulder, comforting him.

“I can help you, if you can help me. There is a message I am preparing that could assist us both. Do you know about the Rebellion?”

Thrawn microscopically grinned, reaching behind himself to close the door. “I do not believe I ever formally left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, an update on Thrawn through his own eyes! 
> 
> Up next, we will check in with our jailbirds Eli and Ezra...


	21. Take Off

_“There was a second person, someone else there. In the message.” Jyn continued. “He was a Chiss. I… I don’t remember everything he said, but he claimed that there were these force sensitive children trapped in Darth Vader’s castle, that there were stolen from his people. He said that there is a factory on Lothal, he used the Empire to construct it. This factory makes specialized TIE Fighters.”_

_“TIE Silencers? Defenders?” Cassian offered._

_“Defenders, yeah. He said he created those so that these children could escape, go back home to their system. But he’s trapped on Eadu with my father and needs our help to get these starfighters out of Imperial hands. That was his message.”_

 

* * *

 

Wedge listened to the recording intently with the rest of the assembled on Chopper Base. Hobbie, standing beside him in a green flight suit, looked to him for confirmation, not believing what he had heard.

“There is already a mission heading to Eadu.” Commander Sato stated, standing close to the central console of the briefing room. “This message was sent from another Rebel Cell because of the Lothal aspect of the issue. Knowing we have two important assets imprisoned on the planet, they figured investigating the TIE Defenders further could be tacked onto a rescue mission.” 

A collective sigh of relief went through the members of the Ghost crew. Ever since loosing Ezra and Eli, they had been grounded at base for fear of an attack on the base. However, knowing that Thrawn was long removed from the situation, and with the pressing issue of the TIE Defenders, they were about to be given the green light to return to Lothal. 

Ex-Imperial Agent Kallus had hardly slept since his own emancipation. He was glad to be free of the Empire, no longer serving as a double agent, but it came at a high price. 

When it came to Eli, well, he certainly did not feel any sort of bond with the other human, and his nether regions were the colors of a Lasat for several days after their previous encounter. However, he was obviously a member of the Rebel family he had been brought into and so he felt guilt for the mission leading to his imprisonment and how that had effected the other rebels. 

It was for Ezra that Kallus truly felt pain. The lone Jedi padawan of the Rebellion, it seemed as though the entire Alliance had lost a son. His master, Kanan, swore that the child was alive, that he could sense him in the force, but Kallus knew first hand how the Empire treated Jedi. It would not be long until he was either tortured into madness or killed.

“Seeing the scope of the issue, we should take a more direct approach than our last mission on Lothal.” Sato continued.

“Hera, you and the Ghost will lead the Phoenix Squadron to Lothal. Bring spare pilots, your goal will be to liberate as many TIE Defenders as you can, and destroy any you cannot take along with the factory they are produced in. The time for quiet reconnaissance is over. With Thrawn absent from operations, these weapons can only fall into more aggressive hands. Whatever we take will have to do, should he ever return to finish his own mission.”

Kallus bit his tongue, knowing now was not the time to argue over what the Chiss’ true intentions could be. It was, he supposed, fair that Thrawn would need to be present to conduct his personal mission at the least.

“Further, Alexsandr Kallus, you will take a small team of those unfit to fly with you into the Imperial Complex to free Ezra Bridger and Eli Vanto. Bring them home safe.” 

Putting on a brave, determined face, Kallus nodded. Even through the eye covering, Kanan gave him a look that said he would be joining this infiltration mission. Seeing that there was a high chance of encountering Inquisitors, the Jedi Knight would be a very welcome member of the team.

As soon as briefing ended, Kallus turned towards the hangar, Zeb catching up to him quickly.

“I’m going in with you.” The Lasat said firmly.

Kallus smiled thinly. “We are going to need all the help we can get, security will be scrambled due to the factory assault but it’s still going to be a difficult rescue.” 

Zeb rubbed against him as they walked side by side. “Well, I’m not sitting on the side lines any more when it comes to rescue missions. Glad I don’t have to fight with you over that.”

“Well, if it were an infiltration…” Kallus began, but was interrupted.

“We both know I’d win that fight too, Alex.” Zeb gloated with a smirk.

Kallus rolled his eyes affectionately, he had to admire Zeb's steadfast nature. “Whatever you say. Let’s check with Hera to see if she needs any help with take off preparations.”

Nearby the ghost, a squadron of A-Wings sat on the hangar floor. Wedge stood beside one, talking to Hobbie as he fueled the craft.

“Can’t wait to get up in the air with you again.” Wedge said, spotting the fuel line for his friend.

“Trade you this old girl for one of the Defenders.” Hobbie joked.

“I might just take you up on that offer, let me test one out first though, alright?”

“If you say so, Wedge. Just get back here in one piece.”

“Same to you.” 

Stepping away from a finalized adjustment, Hera called out to the pilots. “C’mon boys, let’s load up and get in the air!” 

“Aye!” Hobbie called back. “Better get on board before she takes off without you, would hate for you to miss out on that test flight.”

“Alright, see you back on the ground.” With that, Wedge jogged up the boarding ramp to the Ghost, finding himself nearly running straight into Sabine who grabbed him by the wrist. 

“Come this way, we need a number four.” She said, determined. Soon, Wedge found himself in the Ghost’s cockpit, seated behind Kanan. It was easy to see that this was traditionally Ezra’s spot. He simultaneously felt honored to be offered a spot in Hera Syndulla’s cockpit and nervous of the role he would be expected to fill. “We aren’t getting off at the factory, there are more defenders at the hangar of the facility, according to our intel there’s one for each of us.”

“Got it.” Wedge responded, knowing this also meant covering the rescue team as they escaped. 

“There is a specific TIE Defender that I want to target. It’s got red striping around the solar array wings.” Sabine began, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Sabine, don’t let your personal vendetta cloud your judgement.” Kanan warned. “Go for the most vulnerable starfighter first.”

“Well, that thing's bastard pilot nearly killed us last time, and he got away! Can’t blame me for wanting to take a little revenge.”

“Excuse me?” Hera asked as she entered the cockpit in a tone that said she was not happy to hear something like that from the Mandalorian. Wedge wished he could melt into his seat, not wanting to get in the middle of a disagreement.

“What I mean is that this particular craft is a Defender Elite and it will prove to be a more advantageous acquisition.” Sabine covered, dodging eye contact with Hera.

“I see.” The Twi’lek said flatly as she sat down in her place, activating the craft. Kanan keyed open the communications channel.

“Phoenix squadron this is the Ghost, taking off now. Please follow behind in diamond formation. Hyperspace coordinates will be arriving to your astromech droids shortly.” Turning off the speaking channel, Kanan turned to the bright orange and white droid who rolled into the cockpit after Hera. “Chopper?”

The droid responded with a binary whirr as he performed the necessary calculations and docked into the Ghost, sending the coordinates out to the A-Wings. After pulling away from base, the freighter was enveloped in the blue and white starlines of hyperspace, heading directly for Lothal. The tension in the cockpit was practically visible.

“Wedge, why don’t you go in the back, make sure everyone is ready to jump out at a moments notice. We are diving straight to the factory when we pull out of hyperspace and I don’t want there to be a second wasted.” Hera offered. 

Thankful for an excuse to leave, Wedge rose from his seat. “Alright, sure.”

“Oh, and make sure Zeb is standing by for the turret, we’ll need that too.” Sabine added. “He’s been pretty distracted with his boyfriend around. I bet they are even in his quarters-“

“Sabine!” Kanan interjected. “That’s enough. Zeb’s life choices are nothing for you to judge.” 

“I’ll judge whatever I want if it gets in the way of our mission.” She retorted, lowering her voice.

“It’s not going to get in our way, Sabine. Why don’t you take over the communications and I’ll go check on them myself.”

Seeing Kanan stand, Wedge did not stick around for the rest of the conversation, ducking out of the cockpit. In the cargo bay, nearly a dozen pilots stood around, leaning on crates awaiting further instruction. From the upper platform, Wedge fought for their attention.

“Hey, everybody, we have to be ready.” He called out to those below.

Only a few pilots acknowledged him, most continuing to chat with their neighbor.

“Guys, listen up!” He tried again a little louder to no avail.

Taking a deep breath, Wedge rose his voice further, adding an edge of authority he did not even know he possessed.

“Soon we are going to emerge from hyperspace, and when that happens it’s a straight shot to the factory where you are going to be making a dash for the TIE Defenders at the end of the production line. I want to see blasters out, let’s get in a defensible position around the ramp, cover each other!” 

The room fell silent. Then, the pilots all shuffled into place, drawing their weapons and gathering near the ramp. Wedge grinned. A pilot gave him a thumbs up. 

“Let’s get some wings!” He called out to a roaring cheer.

“Two minutes to surface.” Hera’s voice rang through the intercom. Returning to the cockpit, Wedge ran into Kallus alone in the common area, sitting on the acceleration couch. He stared at the surface of the table, hand tapping at its edge. 

Wedge sat down across from the man. “I know that you and Eli have had a really rocky past…” He started. Kallus looked up with a slight frown.

“That is one way to put it.” He agreed.

“But he really does care about this cause, and I am sure that if the positions were swapped he would do the same for you.”

Kallus chucked sarcastically. “Is that not what got us into this mess? You all coming to pull me out of the Empire.”

Wedge sighed. “Well, not quite, there was more to that mission.”

“Just like how there is more to this one. It appears to me that having 'something more' is the only way rescue missions get approved in the Rebellion.” Kallus concluded, sitting back in the seat. Wedge couldn’t argue with that.

“Today is going to be different, everyone is getting out.” He said firmly. Kallus nodded.

“I hope you are right.” 

The Ghost shuddered at it exited hyperspace and both men rose to their feet. Wedge rushed back into the cockpit, swinging into the empty seat. Through the canopy he saw the start of a battle unfolding, Hobbie’s A-Wing squadron charging ahead towards the factory. His voice came into the cockpit over the communication system.

“Ghost this is Phoenix Leader, laying cover fire then swinging to 2 o’clock to bottleneck any reinforcements. Phoenix 2 and 3 head to 5 o’clock…” 

Hobbie gave his orders smooth and clearly, and Wedge could not help but grin at his friend’s accomplishment being so new in the Rebellion and already a squad leader.

His joy was short lived however as he saw six TIE Fighters approach from the complex. The Imperial response was fast, and the A-Wings replied to the threat with return fire to protect the Ghost as it landed, pilots scattering into the factory hangar to take control of as many TIE Defenders as they could, the newly produced starfighters practically sitting ducks.

From the turret, Zeb took down groups of security officers and storm troopers with heavy fire as the pilots crossed the short distance to the craft. Wedge held his breath as the first pilot climbed into the nearest TIE Defender.

“Everyone’s on the ground, get out of here!” Kallus called out from the rear of the ship. “I'm closing the hatch!”

Hera immediately lifted the Ghost back into the air, facing towards the main complex. Wedge craned his neck to see a TIE Defender lift off, sweeping around to face the onslaught of TIE Fighters now deployed.

* * *

It had nearly been a week, and Ezra had yet to see a medic. Eli had been giving the boy most of the food to try and help him keep his strength and had grown accustomed to the sharp pain of hunger once again. At least, now, he has something to keep him going besides four durasteel walls.

Meals were coming later and later, and Eli was certain that it had been over 14 hours since dinner, or was that supposed to be breakfast? It hardly mattered, he heard a guard approaching and prepared to reach for the slot where their next ration would enter through.

“We need a medic.” Eli pleaded in an even tone as the slot slid open. Looking out into the hall, a row of yellowed sharp teeth greeted him.

“I ought to just kill you now.” The Grand Inquisitor sneered, slamming the slot shut. The door of the cell opened with a hiss. Eli made no move to attempt escape, pressing himself against the bench in a defensive gesture. Ezra groaned, eyes pressed shut and under his good arm.

The Pau’an loomed tall in the doorway. “You think you can protect him? Pathetic.”

Eli was gripped by the force, thrown away from Ezra and pinned to the wall, throat constricted to where he could make no sound but a wheeze. Ezra stirred, rubbing open his eyes.

“Wha-“ Before the boy could say a word, the Grand Inquisitor gripped his forearm and dragged Ezra out of the cell. All Eli could do is watch. Despite kicking and screaming with all his might, Ezra could not escape the vice grip and the door closed behind him tight, his shouts becoming more and more distant until there was silence.

Released from the force hold, Eli slid to the floor. His head throbbing from lack of air, he took a minute to just breathe.

The tray slot opened again, and a meal pushed in forcefully. Eli tried to reach out, stop it on the small ledge, but his reaction was too sluggish and the tray clattered to the floor, protein mash streaking across the ground.

Sitting up on the floor, Eli opened the carton of water and then scraped as much of the grey food back onto the tray as he could. It quickly became apparent that a meal for one had been delivered. He could only hope their allies would arrive soon…


	22. Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up/warning, this chapter is rather gory and has a major death.   
> Normally I would say enjoy, but this is going to be a heavy one.

“Bringing it down now… Get ready to run.” Hera announced to the cockpit, lowering the Ghost down to the Imperial Complex. Collectively, Kanan, Sabine, and Wedge rose, meeting Alexsandr at the rear of the freighter. The man stood with one hand on the ramp release key, the other holding his blaster.

A silent determination permeated throughout the group.

“Gonna be a bumpy landing!” Zeb called out from the turret, the sound of blasterfire battering the Ghost’s shields quickly taking over the space.

“Almost there.” Hera announced through gritted teeth. Chopper buzzed excitedly as they took over the main weapons controls, mowing down any Imperial presence in sight.

Feeling the Ghost lurch as it contacted the ground, Alexsandr smashed the release and the hatch opened. Kanan rushed out first with his lightsaber ignited to deflect the blaster bolts charging towards them back to their source.

Sabine was the next to dash out of the ship, weaving through the battlefield towards the hangar. Wedge bolted after her, ducking behind crates erratically to avoid being shot. Unlike the Mandalorian, he had no armor to protect him from a stray red bolt. Luckily, her brightly painted form acted like a target, allowing Wedge’s plain flight suit to let him sneak into the hangar, but he was not entirely undetected.

As he made his way to the parked TIE Defender, Wedge was grabbed from behind roughly.

“Got you!” The stormtrooper shouted in a modulated voice, slapping a binder onto one of Wedge’s wrists before crumpling to the floor.

“Careful, Antilles.” Alexsandr warned, having just shot the trooper square in the back to free the pilot. “Get that thing in the air, I’ll cover you.”

Not acknowledging the other human verbally, Wedge scaled the side of the TIE Defender, jamming the locking mechanism to gain access into the cockpit. Sliding into the seat, Wedge quickly took stock of the control scheme, nearly identical to that of a TIE Fighter. Perfect.

Sabine might have survived the initial stretch better but getting into the better defended Defender Elite was proving to be more difficult. Perched behind a supply crate, she fired a volley of bolts at Commander Skerris and his Stormtrooper escort who stood guard in front of the valuable craft.

“You’re not taking my TIE away from me that easy.” The Commander called out, landing a shot that glanced off Sabine’s armor.

“Little help?” Sabine called into her commlink as she returned fire.

“Coming, just have to get… Oh no…” Wedge realized that he needed codes to get the TIE Defender airborne, a new security measure that was definitely not in standard TIE Fighters.

“Get your ass off the ground!” Sabine shouted into the commlink, scowling into her helmet and preparing a grenade. “Let’s hope these Defenders are as indestructible as they look…” She mused, tossing the round device towards Skerris.

“Duck!” Skerris called out as the grenade detonated, taking out his escort and painting the pristine craft with scorch marks but no serious damage.

Sabine rose and strode through the smoke towards the Defender, hoisting herself up onto the craft. As she worked to break the lock, the clang of metal smashing against her helmet rung in her ears once, twice, three times. Her vision became fuzzy as she turned to see Commander Skerris perched beside her on the wing.

“Get off, Rebel scum!” He shouted, hate in his eyes, face covered in ash and small cuts from the grenade. Sabine raised her hand to defend against the next pistol whip, catching the blaster in her grip and wrestling for control, but the larger man pressed his weight forwards, causing them both to fall off the Defender. The back of her helmet hit the duracrete floor with a loud thwack.

“Got it!” Wedge cheered, punching the craft into flight. Instantly, the Defender lifted into the air. Wedge whipped around to find Sabine and Skerris scuffling on the ground.

“I don’t have a clear shot.” He groaned.

“Me either, I’m going in!” Kallus responded, taking a step forwards only to be halted by another wave of stormtroopers.

“Out of my way!” Growled a purple and yellow blur barreling through the stormtroopers. Zeb’s armored shoulder met Skerris’ head with a sickening smack as the Lasat charged the fight. He pinned the pilot to the floor with a large paw, suffocating him and smashing his throat.

Crimson blood splashed across Zeb’s face as Skerris released his final breath, jugular vein pierced through.  

“Get in there!” He shouted to Sabine as he turned away from the dead Imperial. Without hesitation she did, deftly climbing into the cockpit and not ten seconds later lifting off.

“She’s good.” Wedge mused.

“The best. I suggest you follow her lead.” Kanan responded into his commlink.

“Thanks, Kanan. Let’s get out there and make sure there are no surprises coming.” Sabine replied, smiling as she gripped the flight stick.

The two TIE Defenders, red and black, took off into the sky, defending the Ghost from an incoming wave of TIE Fighters.

“There will only be more troopers coming so let’s get inside.” Using the force, Kanan pried open the entrance from the hangar into the main Imperial complex, Chopper zipping through the carnage to catch up with the group.

“Alex, can you lift this lockdown?” Zeb asked, drawing his Bo-Rifle and taking a defensive stance next to a wall mounted console.

“The security codes have been changed…” Alexsandr mused as he used the console.

Chopper nudged himself against Alexsandr’s leg. “Be my guest.” He replied, stepping aside to allow the noisy astromech droid to dock into the console. Chopper whirred as they hacked into the console, taking several long seconds to achieve the desired results. Rolling back, Chopper buzzed contentedly, satisfied with their work.

Zeb patted the orange droid on their dome. “Good work buddy, for all the trouble you cause…” The Lasat was cut off by a zap to the knee. “Ouch! Alright, let’s just keep going, grumpy gears. You know where they are?” Zeb asked, turning to Kanan.

“Detention block.” The Jedi replied confidently after a short conference with the force. Ezra’s unique thumb print in the force was easy to spot in the depressing place, shining like a beacon.

“This way.” Alexsandr stated, leading the group down a twisting series of corridors, seemingly designed to confuse anyone not familiar with the complex. Soon, the group found themselves at a turbolift bay.

Alexsandr called for a lift, and the doors opened to reveal a trio of stormtroopers who were instantly thrown by the force into the back wall, knocking them out. There was nothing that could get in the Jedi Knight’s way now, he was so close to rescuing his padawan, a boy he had come to see more like a son with each passing day.

“Efficient.” Alexsandr mused. Kanan merely stepped over the fallen troopers into the lift, eager to finish this last leg of their mission.

Following suit, they crammed into the turbolift as Alexsandr punched in the floor of the detention block. The doors would open to a much larger threat than a few troopers.

“I’ve been expecting you…” A voice called out. “Honestly, I am surprised it took you a week to come rescue your precious padawan, Jedi. The amount of information I have been able to glean from his mind is tragic, really.”

Kanan stepped forward, igniting his blue lightsaber which cast an eerie glow across the empty control room for the detention block. “Show yourself.” He announced into the space, his words echoing in the tall space. This was simply another obstacle to his goal, and one he would find pleasure in removing. It was not the Jedi way to give into such dark urges, but Kanan was no true Jedi after all. He had restraint in most affairs, but in this event there would be no mercy, only action.

“In a rush, are we? Your wife is trying to bombard the factory I presume.” The Grand Inquisitor sneered, still unseen down the only unsealed corridor. “There’s a nice little surprise awaiting her, or whatever poor soul you dragged here, so don’t you worry. We have all the time we could ever need.” He chuckled.

Still in the lift, Alexsandr and Zeb exchanged nervous glances before slipping out behind Kanan, flanking him. This Inquisitor was hellbent on pushing all of Kanan’s buttons, and both males knew that Kanan was a force not to be taken lightly.

Finally, the Pau’an Inquisitor stepped forward into the light, both ends of his saber igniting with a hiss. Zeb lifted his Bo-Rifle, ready to shoot.

“Hold you fire, Lasat.” The Grand Inquisitor said calmly. “You would not want to harm the boy, would you?”

“I don’t see him.” Zeb growled.

Impatient, Chopper docked into the wall and released the doors, opening all the halls that lead off the octagonal room like the spokes of a wheel. The Grand Inquisitor’s brow raised, but he did not seem truly surprised by the turn in events.

“He’s down the middle hall. Cover me.” Kanan stated with a slight grin crossing his lips, almost menacing in nature. Zeb extended his Bo-Rifle, the ends crackling to life with electricity.

Without another word, the Grand Inquisitor charged. Red met blue in an instant, their lightsabers connecting with a snap. Zeb roared, brandishing his rifle and taking jabs at the Inquisitor’s side, but all were met with a blindingly fast spinning blade.

Alexsandr, only having his blaster, took a less direct approach, slinking around the perimeter of the room towards that central hall. Peering down it, he saw an open cell at the end, a body slumped in an interrogation chair. That had to be Ezra!

Bolting towards the hall, Alexsandr felt himself slammed against the doorway, causing him to crumple to the floor. Raising his head, he made momentary eye contact with the Grand Inquisitor. Yellow irises told him to stay down. He could also see that Kanan and Zeb were hardly holding their own, the Lasat yowling as the red saber plunged into his thigh. The sharp cry echoed down the hall.

Resolve doubled, on hands and knees Alexsandr inched his way down the hall but did not get far as an invisible grip pulled his arms and legs out from beneath him. Hearing Kanan grunt, he chanced a glance back towards the main control room to see the Jedi on his knees, and Chopper being kicked down, disconnecting the droid from the wall. The hall doors rushed down, and Kallus scrambled to get out of the way but was not fast enough, the durasteel crushing his leg, the same that had broken before on Bahryn.

“Chopper! Open the door!” He shouted helplessly, sharp pain surging through him as the set bone was tested, feeling as if it were being bent.

His call was met by a low groan at the end of the hall- Ezra!

“Hang tight, urgh, I’m coming!” Alexsandr added to the boy. A low whimper was his only reply. He truly hoped that they would have the Inquisitor’s head on a platter, so to speak, by the end of this. Alexsandr was intimately familiar with the Empire’s torture techniques and could only imagine the extra level of horror a force sensitive being could add to that. It was a miracle Ezra was conscious.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Alexsandr tried to wiggle his leg out of the door but found that it was too tight to even get an inch of movement. Frustrated, he kicked at the door with his good leg, and the mechanism reversed, the wall going back up into the ceiling. A relieved whirr met him on the other side of the wall.

 “Thanks, Chop!” He called over his shoulder before sprinting down the hall towards Ezra, scooping up his blaster on the way. It seemed that the Grand Inquisitor was too busy with the frantic fight taking place to stop him this time. As he approached Ezra, however, Alexsandr’s hopes were dashed.

A pool of blood gathered at the base of the interrogation char that Ezra was strapped into, body hanging forwards against the restraints. The source of the blood made the breath leave Alexsandr’s lungs.

Where there had once been an arm was now a shredded stub hanging off his shoulder, and the clothes at his hip were dripping with crimson.

Stepping around to the back of the chair, Alexsandr pulled at the controls, but the restraints just would not release. He realized with further dawning horror that the metal bars trapping Ezra to the chair were welded shut. He knew he was strong, but there was no way his strength would be able to break the thick bonds. Regardless, he tried, stressing the welds. It was no use.

Ezra lifted his head minutely, vague recognition crossing his features. “I’m going to get you out of here.” Alexsandr promised. “Zeb! Chopper! Someone! I need help!” He shouted down the hall. His pulse pounded in his ears. Again, he was thrown by the force, into the corner of the cell. The force did not let go, pinning him to the floor. Alexsandr squeezed his eyes shut and screamed. Ezra just fell against the bars again, shallow breath escaping through chapped lips. He simply felt hopeless.

Large hands surrounded Alexandr, pulling against the force, breaking him free. Alexsandr took in a deep breath, opening his eyes to find himself in Zeb’s arms.

“You have to…” Alexsandr began breathlessly. Zeb interrupted him.

“Break the bonds, I know. Let’s get Ezra back home.”

A mechanical scream signaled the closing of the hall door once again, and Zeb set himself to the task of breaking Ezra’s restraints. Alexsandr cringed as he heard the droid being tossed across the room on the other side of the door. The boy hung lifelessly against the bars as Zeb slipped his large paw into the chair, knowing he was the only chance they had to do this.

“Sorry buddy…” He mumbled as he started to pull at the weld, hand pressed against the cut on Ezra’s side. He gritted his teeth, pulling with every ounce of power in his well-trained body.

The restraints hardly budged despite the immense pressure placed upon them. Breathless, Zeb stumbled back and assessed the situation.

Ezra coughed, and a splatter of red painted the front of his shirt. Zeb swore, searching for a weak point. After a few seconds thought, he had an idea.

“Alex, stand behind the chair and get ready to catch it.” He announced, taking a few large steps back.

“What do you mean by catch it?” Alexsandr asked franticly, but he quickly got into position as the Lasat began sprinting down the hall. His outstretched hands connected with the sides of the chair and the base groaned, supports bending and snapping. The angle of the chair went nearly horizontal as Alexsandr held on.

Zeb’s claws scratched against the floor like nails on a chalkboard, creating deep grooves in the polish as he pushed. Finally, the main support broke, the full weight of the device falling into Alexsandr’s arms. He just barely managed to keep it upright, feeling himself slowly slide back. Alexsandr fell to a knee under the weight before Zeb plucked it from his grasp, leaning it against the wall.

“It’s going to be alright, Ezra.” Zeb said softly, using a soft touch to angle Ezra’s face up. The boy’s eyes opened slightly, and the ghost of a smile crossed his lips.

“Yeah?” He croaked, voice dry and worn.

“Yeah, I promise. We’ll be back home on the Ghost in no time.”

Alexsandr soon found a bo-rifle tossed his way. “Help me tie this to my back.”

“With what exactly?” Alexsandr replied, still not quite following Zeb’s plan.

“Those bands are stronger than they look, the ones on the rifle.” Zeb stated, acting as if this was all very simple, as he hefted the interrogation chair onto his back with a grunt.

“Right, ok.” Quickly unraveling the dirty white fabric from Zeb’s bo-rifle, Alexsandr lashed the piece of equipment to the Lasat, using his broad shoulders to bear most of the weight. Rolling his thick neck, Zeb rose back to his full height when the final knot was made.

“Thanks, Alex. Let’s get everyone back home.” Zeb said softly, ruffling blonde hair. Despite it all, Alexsandr let out a light chuckle at the sudden touch.

“Yeah, and here, this is yours after all.” He presented the weapon back to Zeb, but the Lasat refused.

“You better hang onto that, it’d be hard to use like this. I’ve got a holdout blaster, and my fists. Now we just have to get this door back open.” Zeb started back down the hall, each step falling heavy on the floor.

On the other side of the door, the fight between Kanan and the Grand Inquisitor raged on. Chooper lay incapacitated to the side, antenna snapped clean off their dome and legs twisted at unnatural angles, even for a droid.

The two warriors were a near equal match, each blow parried, and every strike countered back and forth. Kanan refused to let himself be consumed by his frustration and pressed on past exhaustion and injury.

“Your strategy is basic, every move predictable” The Inquisitor jeered, pressing the Jedi into a corner. Kanan dodged a high slash and ducked around the Pau’an, leaping onto a console table.

“I will not loose to you.” He stated quietly, sensing commotion on the other side of the sealed door and working to bring the fight there.

Alexsandr ignored the searing heat sparking against his hands and arms, pressing the electric tip of the bo-rifle to the door to slowly cut away at it. Zeb shifted his weight, and the weight of Ezra and the Interrogation chair, between his feet.

“Stand back!” They heard Kanan shout, muffled through the durasteel. Without hesitation, Alexsandr leapt backwards and not a second later where he once stood, a red blade plunged through the metal, making a long gash. A second slash crossed the material horizontally. The Inquisitor quickly caught onto Kanan’s ploy, however, and ducked away from the trap. Kanan made his move, having anticipated this exchange.

“Just need one more…” Zeb grunted when a third cut never came.

The response that came was a guttural, inhuman cry.

A blue blade made the final slash needed and Kanan kicked the door in.

“Where’s Ezra?” He asked, sensing the boy… on Zeb?

The Lasat turned around somberly, replying without words, and kneeled to bring the chair down to Kanan’s height. Kanan reached out, but not with his hand.

His saber cut through the bonds like a knife through butter, and Ezra fell forward into his master’s arms. “Ezra…” Kanan said softly, holding the boy close.

“Kanan… You’re here…” He said weakly, wrapping his arm around his master with tears falling from his eyes. “We have to go get Eli, too.” He continued.

“We will, right now.” Kanan raised his head to face Zeb and Alexsandr. “I should take Ezra back so we can start medical care. Eli is down the third hall, and Chopper is going to need a lift as well.” The man was severely battered, but hardly acted like it, standing straight with composure.

“Of course, get Ezra to safety.” Alexsandr replied, relieved that Kanan had overcome his foe.

“Mind cracking that door open first though?” Zeb asked, motioning to the locked hall and injured droid.

Hefting Ezra up onto his shoulder, Kanan nodded. “Sure thing I…”

A red glow overtook Kanan’s features. His mouth opened in silent shock.

The Inquisitor’s saber pierced right through the Jedi Knight’s heart.

Ezra screamed, the blade skewering his left thigh.

Zeb made sure this action would be the crawling Inquisitor’s last, crushing his skull under his large foot with a sickening crunch.

Kanan fell forwards, frozen body pinning Ezra’s beneath it.

“Kanan! Kanan?” Ezra asked hoarsely, pulling at his long hair with his hand.

The Jedi’s mask fell to the floor, revealing pale eyes, unblinking.

“No… No… Wake up!” Ezra screamed, a drop of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. Alexsandr gently lifted Kanan’s body, Zeb taking Ezra into his arms. Ezra fisted the purple fur. “Put me down!” The boy protested.

“We have to go now.” Zeb said firmly, ignoring Ezra’s thrashing and setting him on his shoulder, interrogation chair long forgotten.

After a few pointless punches to Zeb’s back, Ezra settled down, sobbing quietly.

“You heard him, Eli’s down the third hall. Use the saber to get in, and the bo-rifle to defend yourselves.”

Without a farewell, Zeb turned to leave.

“We have to burn it.” Ezra choked out, barely audible.

“What? Oh, right.” Zeb held out his other arm, and Alexsandr silently offered Kanan’s body. As an afterthought, he clipped the blue saber to Ezra’s belt. He was not sure if the boy noticed, but figured it was better off in his hand.

As Zeb finally padded out of the room, Alexsandr turned to the mess that was the Inquisitor’s body. Trying not to look at the exposed brain material, he extracted the bloody red saber from dead hands. Igniting the crimson blade, he opened the third hall.

“Vanto?” He shouted, hoping for a response.

Dull banging came quickly from a cell midway down the corridor.

“Get back!” Alexsandr called out, cutting a gap in this door next. Stepping into the cell, he found Eli pressed against the back wall of the cell.

His eyes were sunken in, cheeks hollow, but otherwise the man seemed to not be seriously injured, just weakened.

He still wore that damn grey jacket, sleeves rolled up and the color nearly more blood stain than clean. It reminded Alexsandr that the only reason they had come here, the only reason that Kanan had died, was Thrawn’s message. Regardless of Ezra, they had been grounded on base until that moment.

Steeling himself, he bit back his rage and offered a hand to the other human.

“We’ve already got Ezra, it is just you, me, and Chopper now. Let’s go, Hera is waiting.”


	23. Delta Flight

“Ghost, this is Phoenix Leader.” Hobbie began. An emergency siren could be heard screeching in his cockpit. “They are picking us off like fish in a barrel! Requesting cover fire so that a run can be made on the factory.”  

Hera tensed, she had feared this would happen. Opening her comm frequencies, she spoke into the receiver. “Sending back up now. Sabine, Wedge, I’ve still got shields. You two head over to the factory.”

“You got it!”

“Yes ma’am!”

From the cockpit of the Ghost, Hera watched her own defenses sharply turn away, bolting off towards the factory. Diverting all power to the shields, the bombardment from above made itself known with each strafe of the TIEs.

“Hurry up…” She muttered, turning to the hangar bay before her.

After a nail-biting minute of waiting and debating whether to try and contact those inside the complex, the door burst open and a large purple mass shot out of it like a Loth-Bat out of hell.

“Zeb!” Hera exclaimed, firing at the doors once Zeb was clear to stop any troopers pursuing him. Focusing now on his approach, Hera recognized the two bodies in his arms, and her heart sank. Slung over Zeb’s shoulders were Ezra and… Kanan.

Once the three were safely on board, and the hull was sealed, Hera abandoned her post and dove down into the ship to meet them. “Is everyone alright?”

“Where’s Sabine? We are getting hammered out there!” Is all Zeb growled, setting the bodies down on the floor before shoving past Hera. “I’m getting in the turret, we have to get Ezra to a medic now! Tell the others to swing back for Alex and Eli.” It hurt the Lasat to suggest abandoning Alex, but Ezra was in critical condition.

Hera knelt between Kanan and Ezra. Her heart stopped as she recognized only one body was breathing. “Kanan… No.” She whispered, stooping down to press her forehead against the Jedi’s own. Reverently, she kissed his lips. They were cool to the touch, lifeless, parting at the applied pressure. Her tears fell from his face to trail down his cheeks.

“He’s gone…” A voice croaked from behind her. Ezra.

Twisting sharply to face the boy, Hera recognized his extensive injuries. He must be in so much pain. Yet, his eyes still had their bright and lively spark.

“Yeah, he is…”

Grunting, Ezra reached behind him, pulling something from his belt. “Saved this… Yours.” Is all he could say, breathless from exerting himself.

“My kalikori!” Hera exclaimed, taking the wooden sculpture from Ezra, then pulling him into an embrace. “Thank you, Ezra.”

The boy buried his head into her shoulder, nodding.

Hoisting Ezra into her arms, she carried him to his bunk, laying him down on the bed. “You hang tight. I’m going to get us back to base.”

“I will.”

Reaching out into the hall for the medical kit, Hera pulled a powerful painkiller, injecting the medicine into Ezra’s thigh. “Just rest right now.”

Rushing back to the cockpit, Hera read the angrily flashing display. Kriff, the shields were about to dip below 15%.

She hesitated for a moment, praying that the doors would open again, but this did not happen. An alarm sounded. 10% shield strength remained. “Taking off now!” Hera shouted to Zeb.

“Doing my best up here, let’s fly!” The Lasat called back, furiously firing shots at the darting TIEs above from the turret.

Activating the comms as she took off, Hera contacted Sabine. “Specter 2 here, I’ve got Zeb, Ezra, and Kanan. I need you to come back for a pick up after the factory blows.”

“Easier said than done! The TIEs are thicker than a swarm of sting flies out here! Still don’t have a shot lined up.”

“Frak!” Hera swore. “I’ll swing by and see what I can do.”

“No!” A new voice chimed in, Wedge. “You need to get out of here, something big is coming! My TIE is still connected to the Imperial comms, it’s,“ A sudden shadow over the city cut through Wedge’s words, accentuating his statement. “Tarkin.”

In low orbit above Lothal now sat the Executrix, Grand Moff Tarkin’s personal Star Destroyer.

“Go!” Sabine screamed into the comm. “Get back to base!”

“I have to agree with the kids.” Zeb chimed in, keeping Ezra in mind.

Pushing the Ghost to the maximum, Hera entered in the hyperspace coordinates for Chopper Base. “Good luck, and may the force be with you…” She said softly as she swung to the far side of the Star Destroyer, aiming the jump.

“I’m going in before all that makes it to the surface!” Wedge announced as the Ghost streaked into hyperspace. A seemingly infinite number of TIEs and turbolaser fire rained down from the Executrix.

“I’m following you!” Sabine demanded, falling behind Wedge’s b-line.

“Hobbie, cover my flank!” Wedge called out to his friend. A battered A-Wing, the last one left in flight, slid in behind the TIE Defender.

“I got you!” He cheered, picking off a TIE Fighter that came in just a little too close for comfort. It would prove to be one of many, all efforts of the Empire turning to the trio taking their run.

As they raced closer and closer to the fuel depot, it became more apparent that to get a strong enough shot at a weak point, they would need to get into range of the blast.

“You two split off, the rebellion needs those Defenders.” Hobbie commanded soberly.

“Yeah, but it also needs pilots!” Sabine protested. “I’ve got shields, I’m going in.”

“You’ve also got more weapons knowledge than the rest of us pilots combined. Hobbie, Sabine, pull back.” Wedge demanded in a tone that did not leave room for protest.

“Wedge!“ Hobbie started, pleading.

“Shut up. My weapons array is barely hanging on and the hyperdrive is busted, I’m not getting out of here any way you spin in, this bird’s cooked. Pull back.”

After a final volley, the other craft split off from Wedge’s Defender. His shot was lined up, he just needed to get a bit closer…

A desperate TIE Pilot had other plans, ramming their craft straight into Wedges and sending them both plummeting.

“DAMN YOU!” Wedge screamed, forcing the engines to roar at maximum power to try and compensate, but there was no way he could hit the small, unshielded intake hatch at this angle. There was just one other option.

Disabling his comm system, Wedge rammed straight into the fuel tank, compressed matter exploding out in a massive cascade. Contacting the straining engines of Wedge’s TIE Defender ignited the depot, the entire complex going up in a spectacular ball of flame.

The TIE Defender was thrown backwards, tossed like a toy ball, barreling into the city.

“He’s gotten himself killed!” Hobbie cried out. “I’m going to go find the wreck! There’s a chance he’s alive!”

“Hobbie, calm down!” Sabine tried to talk sense into the fleeing A-Wing pilot. “They have reinforcements, and we are down to… six craft who are hardly able to hold the existing forces back! It’s time to go, the mission is over.”

“But Wedge…”

“I know. If you want to help me pick up the others from the complex, you can, but we need to get out of here.”

Hobbie sighed into the comm link, obviously frustrated. “Fine. Phoenixes, cover us, time to move out!”

The other pilots acknowledged the message and they bolted back across the city, Tarkin’s forces hot on their tails.

* * *

 

The shock wave of the factory exploding reverberated throughout the imperial complex. This only encouraged Alexsandr to run faster, Eli a pace behind him and Chopper tucked under his arm. He was already beyond being out of breath, the unexpectedly heavy droid weighing down each step.

Turning a corner, Alexsandr stopped in his tracked, a familiar face greeting him.

“Kallus, what a surprise.” Governer Pryce sneered, raising her blaster and firing at the ex-agent.

Arms occupied with Chopper, Alexsandr raised the droid to protect his core, the blast being absorbed by the astromech’s body. Hera would surely have his hide for damaging her droid.

Without missing a beat, Kallus channeled his strength into running forwards and chucking the metal mass at the Governor. Caught completely off guard, Pryce was knocked off her feet, gasping on the floor under the astromech droid.

“It is always a pleasure, Governor.” Kallus teased as he drew the bo-rifle strapped to his back and kicked Pryce’s weapon towards Eli. Bringing the bo-rifle crackling to life, he was suddenly hit in the shoulder by a blaster bolt.

Looking up, he saw the smoking barrel shaking in the nervous hands of Minister Maketh Tua.

“T-Traitor!” She squeaked.

Without taking his eyes off Tua, practically daring her to fire again, Kallus bit back a bellow of pain and rammed the tip of the bo-rifle into Pryce’s thigh, shocking her into unconsciousness.

Maketh and Alexsandr stared off, the latter slowly raising the bo-rifle to point back at the Minister.

“You are outnumbered.” Eli shouted down the hall, brandishing Pryce’s own weapon.

Tua took a moment to size up the scene before her, but quickly realized she had no chance here at even calling for backup. Dropping her blaster, she stepped back out of their way. “Very well…”

Eli stepped forward, picking up the second weapon. Only once it was confiscated did Alexsandr retract the bo-rifle and pick Chopper back up. “Let’s keep going.”

“Yeah, one second.” Eli added, fiddling with Tua’s blaster settings until set as he wanted. At point blank, he shot the woman in the gut, sending her crumbling to the ground with a gasp. “Alright, best to not keep Hera waiting any longer.

Alexsandr raised an eyebrow, surprised at the ruthless action taken by his current ally. Walking past Maketh, however, he noticed that she was still very much alive. Eli had adjusted the blaster to stun, meaning that the piercing pain he felt in his shoulder was more serious than the adrenaline running in his system was allowing him to feel. Counting his lucky stars that the Minister had terribly aim, he fell in stride behind Eli, allowing the other man to lead now that he was armed.

Escaping the complex, they stormed the hangar towards… An empty tarmac.

“They left without us.” Eli stated, frowning.

“I suppose we did take a while…” Alexsandr offered, hiking Chopper up to prevent the droid from slipping out of his grasp.

The telltale whiz of approaching TIEs caused the men to make a hasty treat behind some supply crates, seeing two TIE Defenders and an A-Wing land. The hatch of the TIE Defender Elite popped open, Sabine peeking her head out. Leaving their hiding place, Eli and Alexsandr jogged to meet up with the others.

“Tarkin’s here, we gotta run!” Sabine urged them, Alexsandr nearly plopping the astromech into the battered A-Wing upside down to be rid of the thing. “Get in!”

Eli didn’t need to be told twice, scrambling into the craft and sitting behind Sabine in the small storage space. Alexsandr grunted as he pulled himself into the other Defender, his shoulder feeling as if it had been stabbed through.

Pulling out of the Hangar, Eli shuddered at the sight of the Executrix looming above, and the swarm of TIE Fighters preventing their escape.

“Hera made it out already, now we just have to catch up.” Sabine commented through gritted teeth as she took off towards the horizon. “First though is the matter of that damn destroyer.”

“The Defenders should be able to outrun all of this.” Eli commented, peering around the pilot’s chair.

“Yeah, but not a half dead A-Wing.”

Sabine flipped on a closed comm channel. “Phoenix Leader, this is Delta Leader. I don’t want to lie to you, Delta flight could fly circles around you right now.”

A chuckle sounded from the other end of the line. “Fair point.” Hobbie admitted. “I take it I’m up to jump first then?”

“Precisely.” Opening the channel, Sabine called out to the other Defenders, or Delta Flight as they had named themselves. “Delta 3, Delta 7, let’s get Phoenix Leader packing.”

“Copied.”

“Delta 4, how are your shields looking?” Sabine asked, quickly running scenarios in her mind.

“Pristine.” Came a reply.

“Great, ready to absorb some turbolaser fire?”

“You know, I never got around to decorating for life day. No time like the present to get lit up!”

“That’s the spirit!”

Falling back so Hobbie could lead the ascent, Sabine twisted the starfighter around to face the oncoming onslaught, picking off an aggressive Silencer on her first pass. Eli was honestly impressed by Sabine’s piloting, but also felt himself getting airsick. Probably had something to do with malnutrition, but the little bit of food in his stomach was looking to evacuate. He tried to hold it down as he clung to the seat before him for some sense of stability.

Delta 4 took their position between Hobbie and the Executrix, immediately glowing green from deflecting so many turbolaser shots one after another. Only a few shots in did they call out their status. “Sixty percent. Ready to launch out of here?”

“Not quite, this computer is taking its sweet time calculating. I think something shorted… Almost there just hang on a bit longer Four!”

“Forty percent.”

“Nearly there! I can take a hit, get out of here!”

“Not until you are gone! Thirty percent, I can hold out!”

Hobbie swore, smacking the computer display. It was finally ready. He pulled the hyperdrive lever. “Been fun, see you on base!” He called out as the starlines of hyperspace engulfed his A-Wing.

Delta 4 let out a sigh of relief, pulling themselves out of the line of fire. “That was exciting. Ten percent.”

“Great work 4!” Another pilot called out. Eli let out a sigh of relief.

Sabine grinned, punching her Defender into top gear. “Alright guys let’s show these clowns what we are made of! Four, I want you to play it safe, scram out of here if you need.”

A mutual cheer sounded on the other end of the comm link.

“I’m with you to the end, Delta Leader!” Delta 4 proclaimed.  

“Wait, we aren’t heading back to base?” Eli asked breathily, feeling dizzy.

“Hell no, not with so many TIEs ripe for the picking.” Sabine responded, flipping the Defender over to face the onslaught head on with the other four members of Delta Flight. Eli pressed his forehead against the chair before him. This was not going to be fun.

* * *

 

When he had crashed to the ground, Wedge had fallen unconscious. A crowd quickly formed around the flaming TIE Defender, having watched it be ejected from the exploding factory. Its solar wings had snapped off when it hit the road, now only the battered and scorched cockpit remaining. A woman, wearing an Imperial Medic coat had shoved her way to the front of the gathered bystanders.

“Out of my way! Imperial Medical Corps!” She shouted, keeping one arm tucked in her coat. It was not entirely unexpected to Dr. Dunwich that none of the locals would make a move to assist the fallen pilot, simply gawking. Waiting for the flames to die down, the doctor approached the capsule, laying on it side at least meant that the hatch was easy to access.

The broken hatch opened with just a pull and a whack, the locking mechanism completely destroyed. Peering inside, the doctor gasped. Rather than a TIE Pilot’s black suit, she found herself staring at a rebel pilot, clad in red.

So, their really had been a raid on the complex. That explained a lot. Carefully unstrapping the pilot from the seat, Dr. Dunwitch pulled the young man from the wreck. He was bruised, and his suit was singed where the heat had penetrated the cockpit, but otherwise seemed alright.

Dragging the man now, Dr. Dunwitch made her way unceremoniously to a local pharmacy, opting to ditch her coat in a trash receptacle. The binder latched to one wrist made this task a bit difficult, but she managed.

The roadian behind the counter of the pharmacy hardly paid the duo any mind, watching something on the holonet projected in the corner of the small shop.

Setting the pilot on a stool, the doctor picked out a small bacta patch kit and other essentials, paying with the last credits to her name and returning to the now stirring pilot.

“What… Where am I?” he asked, rubbing smoke residue from his eyes.

“My name is Ella Dunwitch, I’m a doctor here on Lothal. You took a pretty bad fall in your… ship.”

The events of the day came rushing back to Wedge. He threw his head back with a sigh. “So… I did it, huh?”

“I’m sorry?”

Wedge froze, realizing this doctor might not be with the rebellion. Looking her over, that was definitely an Imperial uniform. However, the binder on one wrist, that she seemed very aware of and actively trying to hide, gave Wedge some hope, along with the fact that this was not a holding cell. He certainly was not dressed to fit the craft he crashed down in.

Well, there was no escaping this situation, his entire body was sore and tired, head throbbing.

“The factory is destroyed then?”

“Obliterated.”

The small smile that crossed Ella’s lips made up Wedge’s mind. She could be trusted.

“So, want to get off this planet?” He offered, accepting the administering of a bacta patch to a burn on his forearm, visible through a tear in his suit.

“How do you propose we do that?”

Wedge, using his other hand, drew his comm link. It was a bit worse for the wear but would hopefully work. Activating the device, he hoped for the best. “Delta Two here, does anyone copy?”

The wait for reply was uncomfortably long. They hadn’t abandoned him, had they? Wedge supposed it would make sense that the others assumed he was dead or were simply forced to leave from being overwhelmed. He had nearly lost all hope when his comm link crackled to life.

“Delta Two I read you! A bit busy at the moment, but if you can get yourself out to the Southern hills we can pick you up! Delta Leader out.”

Wedge exhaled in relief.

“Southern hills… I’ll figure something out.” He replied, with no further reply received.

He turned to Ella. “You wouldn’t happen to have a landspeeder would you?”

The doctor shook her head as she bandaged a cut. “No, but I know where we can get one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, hope this update was worth the wait!  
> Once again, things are really heating up on Lothal. Three chapters and counting, this takes the cake for longest mission sequence I've ever written. I hope it's an enjoyable read! 
> 
> Next Chapter will see the conclusion of this adventure on Lothal, and a long awaited Eadu update.


	24. Inner Mission

Kanan knew he was dead.

He felt like he was trapped in the ceiling, looking down on the moments following that instant in which his life ended.

Ezra had called out for him. The cry muffled to just a low hum in the deafeningly loud white noise of his new existence. He felt the boy’s fear. His sadness. His regrets, and his anger. Kanan wished he could reach out to Ezra, to tell him it would be ok. But he was not there. Not anymore.

He never would be.

Next, Zeb’s rage hit him like a ton of bricks. There was then more death, the force opened itself in a way, accepting this next being. And then rejecting it. The force did not embrace this essence, but spat it back out into the ether, never to be seen again.

Kanan felt nothing more than relief, then there was familiarity, nagging at the edge of his loose consciousness. But he did not want to leave Ezra’s side, wanting to make sure the boy would be alright.

There was nothing he could do, but maybe somehow, through the force, the boy he’d grown to love like a son would find comfort and strength in his presence.

Time moved in strange ways for the spirit, and Kanan felt as if he were floating in and out of existing, not unlike a flickering star on the horizon. The next thing he could sense was familiar surroundings. The Ghost.

“Is everyone alright?”

This voice… This was Hera speaking. Reality snapping into focus again, Kanan saw the being he loved knelt over his body. She whispered, something he could not hear.

Hera kissed him. Kanan could not feel her touch.

Screaming, thrashing, fighting, Kanan tried to escape that which held him back.

But he had no body. He had no voice. Kanan truly was a phantom. An apparition. A floating consciousness at the will of the ebb and flow of the force.

He already felt his grasp on what was before him slipping away. Using his last moments of awareness, Kanan set his attention to the body laying beside his own. Ezra.

“He’s gone…”

_No… Ezra I’m here! I’m right here Ezra!_

“Yeah, he is…”

Kanan wept openly, aching for his family. Part of him was jealous of the Inquisitor, able to just drift away into the void, a peaceful rest as reward for his crimes. But the force has chosen him to remain within its fabric and consciousness, and there was always a purpose to the force’s actions. Kanan reminded himself that even in death, a Jedi’s role was not done.

He had a purpose still, he just needed to find it.

Allowing himself to slip deeper into the force, Kanan opened himself to it, letting go of all he had known to embrace what the galaxy had waiting for him.

 

* * *

 

“This plan of yours is just stealing!” Wedge protested as Ella pulled him along to the deserted hotel parking lot.

“A lot of Imperial Officers like to store their toys here, stuff that is off the records.”

A knowing look of understanding washed over Wedge’s features. “Of course.” Mulling over their options, Wedge made his way towards a newer model of landspeeder, painted in a deep red and gold. “How about this one?”

Ella smiled. “Perfect.”

Slavin had always been a thorn in her side, and she was glad to finally get a bit of revenge against the ill-tempered officer by nicking his ride. Wedge made quick work of overriding the security protocol of the speeder, climbing into the driver’s seat once the machine was running. Ella slid into the passenger’s side soon after, and Wedge pulled out into the quiet streets of the city. It seems the explosion had sent the civilians running to their homes, meaning to Wedge that there was no traffic to fight. Turning to the south, Wedge hoped he would not be too late, and pressed the speeder to maximum speed.

Jerking the speeder through a particularly tight turn, Wedge grimaced as the burn on his forearm was pulled taught as he held the controls tightly. Tensing his jaw, he pushed on through the pain, needing to catch up Sabine lest he be stranded on an Imperial occupied planet. Once outside of the tight city streets, it did not take long for Wedge to spot the battle taking place overhead, four TIE Defenders facing off against a never-ending stream of fighters leaking out of a Star Destroyer looming in low orbit.

Reactivating his comm link, Wedge tried his luck again to reach out to Delta flight. “Delta two, currently on the highway to the south of the city. Requesting a rendezvous point, pick up for two.”

A reply came quickly. “Two? What’s going on down there Delta two?”

“I’ve got a doctor! Hurry up, we need go get back to base before we are overwhelmed.”

“Overwhelmed, ha! Very funny. But we do need to move out soon. Delta four can’t take much more, and I’d rather have a dented defender than a downed one.”

Wedge understood the need to fight to the end well.

Swinging out to get a view of the highway, Sabine saw Wedge’s landspeeder racing towards the hills.

“Delta two, slow down. Deltas four and seven, head down to that landspeeder for a pick up! Three, you’re coming with me, protect that speeder!”

Letting up on the gas, Wedge slowed the speeder down to a near crawl, hoping to evade notice by the TIEs above for as long as possible. As soon as two Defenders started lowering themselves alongside the speeder, however, they became a new vulnerable target for the assault.

“Bail!” Ella shouted as she threw herself out of the speeder, hitting the ground and running. Wedge looked up just in time to see a blast heading right for the passenger side of the speeder, causing the vehicle to buck wildly. As soon as it stabilized, Wedge bailed, running towards a Defender that was about to touch down. Ella was already half way into her own TIE. Throwing open the hatch, Wedge tossed himself headfirst into the defender, and the pilot tore away from the ground.

“Delta leader, this is Delta Seven, pickup was a success.”

“Great job guys!” Sabine’s voice rang over the comm. “You know the coordinates, meet you at base!”

One by one, the TIE Defenders ascended into the atmosphere and entered hyperspace, taking a few extra randomized jumps just incase they were somehow followed.

 

* * *

 

“Sir, the last Defender has made the jump to hyperspace!”

Grand Moff Tarkin frowned as he looked out the viewport onto the city and chaotic skies below. “Call back the TIE Fighters.” He responded simply, then turning to an officer on the bridge. “And the factory?”

“Unsalvageable, the explosion from the fuel depot caused a chain reaction leading to a total collapse of the structures attached.”

Gazing at the smoking wreckage, Tarkin decided finally that the TIE Defender project would be cancelled. “Get me Governor Pryce.” He commanded, not raising his voice but using a demanding tone.

The officer at his side cringed. “She is in the medical center, sir. Unconscious. The reports claim that her injuries were caused by a bo-rifle. The only witness, Minister Tua, is also unconscious but due to a blaster bolt.”

Hesitantly, Tarkin asked for the next person he felt would need to be informed of this news. “Director Krennic then?”

“Out of comm range, currently in-route to Eadu to investigate the security breach at the facility there.”

Eadu. Of course.

“Deploy a ground crew to maintain order here. Until Governor Pryce is fit to return to her duties, there will be martial law with strict curfews, and investigation of any suspicious activity. I am fairly certain that our rebel terrorists have just left the system, but one can neve be too sure.”

“Yes sir.”

With that settled, Tarkin considered the situation on Eadu. A message had slipped from the Empire in the hands of a defecting pilot, and this leak had been tracked back to the Eadu Energy Conversion Laboratory. He was curious to see what fruits Director Krennic’s investigation would bear. He hoped that this message would not end up being tied to Thrawn, his personal Chiss project, but if it was, it was merely another resource lost, much like the factory smoldering on Lothal’s surface. Truly, Thrawn was just a small bonus, the true prize being the children currently training under Lord Vader, and entire new generation of Chiss Inquisitors being primed to create a new level of warfare, should it be needed, to thwart the rebels once and for all. And, perhaps, have an edge in combat against the Chiss themselves, should it ever come to that.

Truly, the best-case scenario would be that Director Krennic find that the leak was tied to his own pawn in this location, Galen Erso. Tarkin did not fully trust the loyalties of the defector, however he was in no position to voice his concerns seeing his own installation in the facility.

 

* * *

 

The facility deserted of nearly all personnel, Thrawn stood alone in the entry hall.

Director Krennic had arrived unannounced, insisting that the lead scientists meet him on the landing pad for questioning.

The human had seemed upset. Angered. A contrast to the generally scholarly mood of the research facility, and Tarkin’s reserved demeanor in the few conversations Thrawn had with the man. Director Krennic was like a blaster with no safety, firing with reckless abandon at any target deemed attainable. Thrawn was somewhat relieved that Galen had told him to remain inside, and not just because of the cold rain falling nearly horizontally outside in strong gusts of wind.

Understanding that the thick blast doors of the entrance would be impossible to listen through, Thrawn turned away and towards his own workstation after lingering a short while. Half way down the corridor, however, a deep rumble shook the walkway and reverberated off the walls. The lights flashed red, and a siren sounded. The facility was under attack!

Whipping around, Thrawn bolted towards the blast doors. He was unarmed, but perhaps he could pull a few of the injured into the bunker-like facility before all was lost, if there even were survivors. He knew first hand just how potent aerial attacks could be.

Opening unbearably slow with a loud groan, Thrawn forced the doors apart and squeezed between them, entering flaming chaos. Half of the landing pad had been blown away, and the other half was burning despite the rain. The first body he encountered was just that, a torso with no limbs or head, unrecognizable and with a blaster burn in their chest. Pressing forward with caution so as not to slip off the suspended platform, Thrawn spotted another being, clad in white and sprawled on the ground. They moved slightly, so he rushed over.

An unfamiliar face jerked up to glare at him. This must be Director Krennic. Extending a hand, Thrawn stooped down to assist the Director to his feet. “We are under attack, please come with me into the facility.” Thrawn nearly shouted to be heard over the wind and distant whine of starcraft.

Rather unexpectedly, Director Krennic shoved himself away from the Chiss with a scowl.

“Freak! Stay away from me!” He announced, a Death Trooper soon appearing behind the Director.

Thrawn recalled the holocall he heard between Galen and the Director and this all made sense. Not wanting to waste any further time on someone who did not desire his assistance, Thrawn hurried towards new motion caught in the corner of his eye. A figure hunched over another, unmoving.

“That’s right, back to where you came… Do me a favor and just jump off the platform will you!” Krennic called out as the Death Troopers practically dragged him towards his shuttle. “Alien scum! You have no place in this Empire!”

Ignoring the hateful words thrown at him, Thrawn approached what he soon recognized as Galen and… A girl!

Judging from her outfit, Thrawn deduced that this was a rebel, perhaps even the daughter that Galen’s message had been directed towards. She was speaking to him, but even from afar Thrawn could tell that Galen was unresponsive, blood pooling beneath him.

“Jyn, we need to go!” A new voice called from the side of the platform, and Thrawn felt the heat of a warning blast graze his arm. “You! Stay back!”

Jyn looked up, at Thrawn. “You were in the message…” She mused, seeming dazed.

Thrawn glanced around him, the wind picking up further from Krennic’s Lambda shuttle taking off.

“Your friend is correct, you need to go.” Thrawn added. He saw another body pitched over the side of the platform. There were no other survivors.

A hand reached out, firmly grasping Thrawn’s hand. It was Jyn. “Now’s your chance! Come with us!”

The other man pulled himself onto the platform. “He’s the one? From Syndulla’s cell?” He asked, Jyn nodding her reply. “Tarkin knows about the message, that’s why Krennic is here. You aren’t safe in the Empire.”

Thrawn felt his blood run cold.

There was no way he could explain this away now if the message had been intercepted and traced to the facility. It had merely been luck that the rebels had launched an attack before he had been targeted next by the investigation. The Director would show him no mercy, and surly testify against him.

“Hurry!” The man cried out, pulling at Jyn. Thrawn could hear it, the X-Wings were circling back for another strafing run. The defense towers had been taken out.

“I’ll come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this one is a bit of a doozy, but with a well-needed spark of hope there at the end!  
> We've not heard the last from Kanan, either... Jedi just refuse to completely die, huh? 
> 
> Up next: Recollections III, in which we dive even deeper into Thrawn's origin, and see just how exactly he wound up on his planet of exile. 
> 
> See you then, comments and kudos greatly appreciated! I'll continue to be working to update this somewhat regularly through the end of the semester, and then wrap it up with a nice red bow this summer!


	25. Recollections 0

“Hey kid! Get out of here!”

The child turned toward the merchant, nearing running into another patron of the shop.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to intrude.” The child apologized sincerely, looking a bit shaken at being caught.

The male Chiss sighed, looking down at the young student before him. “Look, you know I’ve helped you out before, Mitth’raw’nuruodo, but I’m not about to get on the academy’s bad side for you. If they come here and figure I’ve been hiding you or something…”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo pouted, shifting his weight between his feet. “But I’m not hiding.”

“Yeah well you are not in class either, boy.”

Huffing, the child nodded. “Fine. I will see you after school then for my afternoon sweet.”

“Not after this stunt, tardiness is not something I want to encourage in you, little one.” The merchant crossed his arms. He knew the kid was having a rough time of it, being so young and all, so he’d been slipping him treats now and then, but he had to draw a line somewhere. Acting out was not something he’d allow, especially when it put himself in danger. This was starting to get risky.

Trying to hide his genuine disappointment, Mitth’raw’nuruodo trudged out of the shop and made his way towards the academy complex. Figuring who he thought was his friend would no longer want anything to do with him, he resigned not visit the store again, especially if the other Chiss felt he was being put at risk.

Arriving on campus, he was immediately caught by campus patrol and taken to an all familiar room.

“When will you learn to be on time?” The dean chastised the young boy standing before him from across his desk.

“I have perfect marks in all classes.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo protested flatly.

The dean sighed, rising from his chair. “Test scores are not the only measure of a good student. At this academy we require you to excel in all fields, including punctuality. You know what happens now.”

Wordlessly, Mitth’raw’nuruodo leaned forwards, bracing his hands on the edge of the desk.

“Five lashes for tardiness.” The dean began, pulling a long strap off its mount on the wall. The young boy bowed his head and grit his teeth, each impact of the strap echoing throughout the office.

“Five lashes for now missing first period.” The dean continued, quickly doling out the punishment. Returning the strap to its place, the dean opened the door to his office. “Get to second period now before lecture begins or there are ten more where that came from.”

“Yes sir.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo murmured, rushing from the space and merging into the traffic of students making their way to their next course. Keeping his head low, Mitth’raw’nuruodo wove through the crowd.

“Trying to hide from me?” A voice shouted out, the students around Mitth’raw’nuruodo parting. “I can see you, slum blood!”

“You better stop.” A girl called next, sarcasm dripping in her words. “No one outruns Frunbi!”

Slowing down, Mitth’raw’nuruodo awaited the inevitable, Chaf’run’bintrano wrapping a meaty arm around the much shorter Chiss, rubbing a knuckle into the short hair atop his head. “Didn’t see you in first period. Missed your little squeaking, always fun to watch a sewer rat squirm.”

“I assure you I did everything I could to make it to the lecture but was held up by events simply out of my control.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo offered, but there would be no reasoning with the likes of Chaf’run’bintrano, an utter laserbrain who was only able to stay at the academy due to close ties to a powerful ruling family.

“Was it that brother of yours again? I think he’s just jealous that you get to lay around in here while he gets his hands dirty cleaning the shit out of your family’s hair.” Chaf’run’bintrano wore a grin that sent a shiver down Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s spine. He was planning something, and nothing good could come out of that. “Speaking of shit, why don’t we take a little trip into the ‘fresher here, ‘Raw.”

Turning sharply, Chaf’run’bintrano dragged Mitth’raw’nuruodo into the men’s refresher. “Gather around now, esteemed students, important rat business is about to go down!” The larger Chiss announced to the few present. “And don’t flush that toilet!”

The pack of boys laughed as they exited the refresher a few minutes later, leaving one boy behind. Mitth’raw’nuruodo had known that being several years younger, and already small for his age, would make him a target, but he never imagined it would be on such a level as this. Pulling himself to his feet, he wiped away a long-held tear as he assessed the damage.

He’d have to just figure out a way to wash his hair and uniform, the bruises would need to just be given time to heal. Pulling the soiled fabric from his body, he set it aside, turning on the faucet and placing his head under the cold stream of water. Pumping out some soap, he ran it through his hair, the water in the bottom of the basing turning color as he scrubbed and rinsed.

Second period was nearly ready to let out by the time he left the refresher, only to be stopped again by a discipline officer.

The dean’s face read of genuine disappointment as Mitth’raw’nuruodo was again dumped at his doorway.

“Son, why are you soaking wet?”

Ten lashes and little explanation later, Mitth’raw’nuruodo was escorted by the dean himself to third lecture, deposited in the front row.

Chaf’run’bintrano flashed a winning smile to the dean as he plopped down next to Mitth’raw’nuruodo. “I tried to warn him that he needs to stop skipping class.” The older Chiss lamented.

“I believe that Mitth’raw’nuruodo is capable of making it to class himself.” The dean responded. “Peer support and mentorship is always encouraged, however. Why don’t the two of you walk to the next period together.”

“It would be my absolute pleasure!” Chaf’run’bintrano beamed, patting the damp Chiss next to him on his shoulder. The dean gave Mitth’raw’nuruodo an encouraging smile, but the student only felt worse than before.

As the dean left, Chaf’run’bintrano smacked the Chiss next to him on the back. “Yeah, I’ll keep a real good eye on you, shit rat.”

The day finally ending after eighth period, Mitth’raw’nuruodo was relieved to enter his dorm, locking the door behind him. The dorm could hardly be called that, it seemed more like a converted closet with the bed, desk, and refresher stall taking up all but a small square of floor space.

Stepping into the refresher, he tore away his clothing and showered properly, washing himself over three times with scalding water before he truly felt clean. After putting on his night clothes, Mitth’raw’nuruodo activated his computer console, quickly scanning his message inbox for one name.

No, no… Nothing yet… There it was! Finally, after weeks of waiting, his brother had responded to his message.

 

        _Mitth’raw’nuruodo,_

_As you know I am presently occupied with Mitth family matters. Thusly, I cannot visit, please stop asking me to come to the academy. Word has reached me that you are not attending all your lectures. You disappoint me and put more than just your own reputation at risk with these actions. I am working overtime so that you have this opportunity, do not squander it._

_Mitth’ras’safis_

 

The young boy collapsed back into his seat, absorbing the message. He truly was alone. Launching himself into the bed, Mitth’raw’nuruodo buried himself in the thin blankets, allowing himself to openly weep.

That night, he resolved that since he was truly was alone, he would need to be able to protect himself from the likes of Chaf’run’bintrano.

This motto would cause endless injuries sustained from fights he had no chance of winning, but as the months dragged on, Mitth’raw’nuruodo trained mercilessly. He would rather be a force subdued than a compliant victim.

In his third year, Mitth’raw’nuruodo would be granted permission to take naval courses, often leaving on short commissions aboard various Expansionary Defense Fleet vessels. It was here that he finally would make a meaningful connection in an unlikely place.

It was difficult enough being an adopted member of a ruling family but being from the poverty-stricken outer colony slums was another story. However, there were members of Chiss society held in even lower regard than those like Mitth’raw’nuruodo. These were the navigators, the child soldiers with little understood abilities called ozyly-eshembo.

Taken from their families at a young age and stripped of all identifiers, the ozyly-eshembo were trained to direct ships through hyperspace using their unique connection to galactic energies. These children were despised and kept isolated from the rest of society for fear of their safety, and the safety of society itself.

“Thrawn!” The young girl cheered, racing down the corridor towards the cadet standing at its end.

“Shh, we don’t want to wake the captain!” Mitth’raw’nuruodo commented softly, scooping the girl into his arms. She giggled profusely.

“She always wakes me up before everyone else!” She protested with an exaggerated frown.

“I know, but as our superior we must respect her.”

The ozyly-eshembo stuck her tongue out at the older Chiss. “Fine! But only ‘cuz you said so! Why does she need to sleep so much anyway?”

“The ground mission in the mine left a few crew members feeling a little sick, her included, so they must rest to fully heal. But, do you know what that means for us who are feeling well?”

The girl’s eyes shot open wide in surprise and awe. “What? Tell me!”

“It means…” Mitth’raw’nuruodo began, using his boot to nudge open the door to his quarters. “We have some time to play!”

“Yay! I want to be an admiral and you can be my lieutenant!” She cheered, wrapping an arm around Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s neck. “As my lieutenant, I demand that you tell a story!”

“Very well…” Mitth’raw’nuruodo set the girl down on his stool and sat on the floor in front of her, beginning to spin a tale about a foolish wolf who tried to command the winds to bring down the dwelling of his new neighbor that obstructed his view of the river. Acting out the parts with wild gestures had the ozyly-eshembo in a riot of laughter.

“Again! That was your best story yet, lieutenant… Wolfy!”

“Lieutenant Wolfy? Is that my name now?”

“Yes sir!” The girl cheered, then her face lit up. “Can… Can I have a name?” She asked this question just above a whisper, knowing such things were forbidden for her kind.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo considered this. “Yes, but only when you are with me alone.”

“Ok! Ok! What’s my name!”

“I name you… Admiral Celwis.”

The girl’s face contorted in confusion. “Celwis? Isn’t that… Kinda a dump?”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo held his hand to his heart and gasped in fake shock. “Celwis is my home world!” He explained dramatically.

“Oh! I had no clue! I am honored by your choice of name then, sir!” The girl responded respectfully. “It does sound pretty.” She added.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo smiled thinly. “Yes, Celwis does have its charms. Some of my favorite memories are from there.”

“You must tell me!” She asked, taking his much larger hand into her own small ones. He could not say no to her pleading eyes.

“As you wish, Admiral Celwis.” He began, earning a wide grin from his audience of one. “One of my very first memories of my brother.” He paused, a tinge of pain hitting his gut at how much he truly missed Mitth’ras’safis.

“You have a brother?”

“Yes, as I was saying, one of my first memories with him is that of visiting the local field. We did not have a park but give a child a stick and any patch of grass is whatever their imagination deems it. I would pretend to be the leader of an orchestra, and point this way and that, humming a simple tune, and wherever I would point Thrass, that is my brother’s core name. Thrass would run to the location and pretend to play a different instrument, mimicking its sound with his voice.”

“I want to try that!” She beamed.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo sighed softly. “It is a very loud game to play, perhaps another time.”

Mimicking his sigh, she deflated dramatically. “Fine. But tell me more about Thrass please!”

Chuckling, he continued. “Well, first you should know that he would be quite taken back for you to jump to his core name, but seeing that you are an Admiral I think he will let it pass just this once…”

Such voyages being Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s only source of happiness, it was natural that as graduation approached, he applied for naval enlistment. Once finished with his exams, Mitth’raw’nuruodo would return to his room to find quite the surprise waiting outside.

“You’ve grown, brother.”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo bowed in respect to his older sibling. “Mitth’ras’safis, it is an honor to see you again.” Rising, he ushered his only living kin into his small quarters. “Please, enter.”

Mitth’ras’safis frowned as he surveyed the tiny space. “Is this it?”

“Yes, I preferred to have no roommate, so this is what I was permitted.” Sitting on the edge of the bed, Mitth’raw’nuruodo gestured to the room’s lone chair, which his brother sat down on.

“I see. Congratulations on finishing your courses. At first I was concerned if we would ever reach this day.”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo fought to keep his emotion neutral, not wanting to be rude to his brother.

Mitth’ras’safis continued. “Naval enlistment in the Expansionary Defense Force is a respectable career choice, I do look forward for the day I may call you Admiral.”

“I promise to work to achieve such a rank.”

“You will.” Mitth’ras’safis seemed to study his brother’s appearance. He had indeed grown since their last meeting, the younger Chiss before him no longer the scrawny runt of his childhood. Now, Mitth’raw’nuruodo was well built with broad shoulders, although still on the shorter side even as an adult. Mitth’ras’safis chalked this shortcoming up to never being able to properly nurse as a child, their mother passing days after his birth. Being relatively poor, their father struggled to purchase substitute milks for the baby while still feeding himself and the other sibling. Often, they would have to settle for mashing cheap starches with vegetables and then thinning this with water.

Something was off with his brother’s appearance, however, and only now did Mitth’ras’safis identify this.

“Your hair…” he began, face contorting into a look of disgust. “Cut that off immediately, you are not an escort.”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo could no longer hide his contempt, corners of his mouth curling downwards. He had grown his hair out as a statement, a common bond with the ozyly-eshembo who wore their own locks in long braids twisted into a bun at the back of their heads. It was not permitted for a cadet to wear their hair in this fashion, but there was no rule against a simple, loose knot.

“I will determine how I wear my hair, Thrass.”

“Do not ‘Thrass’ me, I am your senior and you will not forget it!” Mitth’ras’safis stood. “Rise.” He commanded.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo did as asked, keeping a close eye on his brother. The other Chiss bent down, drawing a short blade from his boot. “Cut it now.” He said simply, demandingly, holding out the silver weapon.

“And what if I refuse?” Mitth’raw’nuruodo challenged.

“Then I will do it myself. I will not have you walking around looking like a disgrace to the Mitth family!” Reaching out, Mitth’raw’nuruodo grabbed his brother’s wrist, shaking his head.

“You will release me, or I will have you expelled from the Mitth family! We may be blood, but I am under no obligation to you any further.” Mitth’ras’safis threatened, his voice low.

Holding just a moment longer, Mitth’raw’nuruodo released his grip, seething. “Do you care more for your precious Mitth than your own brother?”

“You would not understand.” Mitth’ras’safis seethed. “You never do. Turn around now.”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo complied, and felt the other male grip his hair, pulling the band from the knot so that the silken locks fell just below his shoulders. Mitth’ras’safis scoffed. “This is disgusting.” He commented, and then with a swipe of the blade, the hair fell to the floor. “Was that so difficult?”

“No.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo sat down again on the bed, bottom lip quivering.

“Don’t cry.” Mitth’ras’safis added, rolling his eyes. “I realize that you’ll never appreciate what I have gone through to get you here, so it is not worth explaining, but this is all I will do for you. My help ends here, the next message I wish to receive with your name on it will be a death notice.”

He tried to stop the tears, he really did. He knew he was stronger than this, but nothing could prevent the hot droplet from rolling down Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s cheek at his brother’s harsh words.

“I wish you success in your naval career, Mitth’raw’nuruodo.” The Chiss concluded, turning towards the door and exiting.

“Thank you…” Mitth’raw’nuruodo whispered, his brother already long gone.

 

        _Syndic Mitth’ras’safis_

_I am sure this letter comes to you unexpectedly after five years of silence, but I beg you for your assistance. Please, may we set our differences aside for the greater good of the Chiss Ascendancy._

_There is a mission currently being planned that would employ many of the ozyly-eshembo which would certainly lead to their death for a minimal gain of information. I wish for your influence in presenting a case petitioning against this operation and have enclosed further details on the matter._

_Commander Mitth’raw’nuruodo, CEDF_

_Commander,_

_I am presently occupied with Mitth family matters. Please do not contact me further regarding this, or any matter._

_Syndic Mitth’ras’safis_

“So, let me reiterate for the record.” Admiral Ar’alani began from the dais. “You launched a strike against the Grysks based on a speculative report in order to prevent a probing operation.”

“A probing operation that would result in at least thirty Chiss lives lost. My strike had but two casualties.”

“A strike that will surely incite many future attacks with more casualties than the initial few proposed.”

Mitth’raw’nuruodo bowed his head, knowing he was defeated. The four other admirals murmured amongst themselves. It was useless to try and argue, the result would always be a single officer’s life outweighs the lives of all the ozyly-eshembo.

The protocol was clear on the consequence of Mitth’raw’nuruodo’s actions.

His fate would be simple.

Rising from their seats, the five admirals gazed down at the Commander with disdain.

“Mitth’raw’nuruodo, you are, effective immediately, stripped of your rank and exiled from the Chiss Ascendancy.”

Lead away, Mitth’raw’nuruodo was allowed access to a computer console should he wish to contact any family to alert them of the verdict personally. There were none left with any sympathy to his plight, so he declined the offer.

Informed that the planet of his exile has been selected, Mitth’raw’nuruodo was given plain clothes to change into and then loaded onto a simple transport, shackled to his seat.

Upon arrival to the planet, a small shack and two generators were installed in a clearing, surrounded by dense woods.

“There is a water source nearby.” Informed one of the officers escorting Mitth’raw’nuruodo to his final destination. “You have been provided tools necessary to not perish from exposure.”

“Thank you.” Mitth’raw’nuruodo replied simply as the officers boarded the craft again.

With nothing but a nod of farewell, the ramp closed, and the ship left, leaving Mitth’raw’nuruodo truly and fully alone, but this was not an entirely new experience for the Chiss, after all.

Weeks passed, and then months, each day the same as the last, but Mitth’raw’nuruodo found himself quite busy.

“Frunbi has struck again.” He grumbled to himself, finding that speaking aloud was beneficial to his sanity, as he assessed the damage to one of the generators. Frumbi was in fact a local nexu-like creature who had taken to terrorizing the Chiss not unlike his academy adversary of the same name.

He silently thanked the Ascendancy for their foresight to provide two identical pieces of equipment, and this damaged unit officially became the spare parts provider after the attack.

The nearby water source had proved to be a hours long hike away, but the stream provided clean water and prawns for eating, so it was worth the journey to visit daily.

Slowly, the time seemed to melt into itself, and the rhythm of primitive life became somewhat of a pleasant one. Mitth’raw’nuruodo lamented for his lost achievement, but also relished this chance to fully test himself against the elements and learn who exactly he was in the process. He found that he did not hate the Chiss Ascendancy, or his brother, simply wished that things would have been different, and hoped that as generations passed, society would evolve for the better.

This would all be turned on its head, however, when a strange vessel would land just outside his camp site. Mitth’raw’nuruodo would spy it on his return hike from the stream, and opted to simply observe first, seeing strange, small beings in the colors of earth inspect his dwelling. Yes, these must be humans. Perhaps they were friends of the Jedi he met on a scouting mission many years before.

Mitth’raw’nuruodo had taken many paths in his life, often finding himself as crossroads such as this, and he decided to face this new encounter and see where it would take him. Drawing on his own experiences, he quickly devised a plan to plant himself aboard the alien ship.

Perhaps this path would be a pleasant one with opportunity to be an agent of positive change in the galaxy. Mitth’raw’nuruodo smiled at this prospect and put his plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been in the works for Quite a while, I hope it was a good read! 
> 
> Thrawn has... Not had a good hand dealt to him in life. This is both a peek at his origin, and also serves to further detail just why the actions he has taken have been selected. Now then, someone get him a hug and a cookie stat!


	26. Dead Man's Gamble

As the TIE Defenders hit the ground, a collective sigh of relief ran through most of Chopper Base. Some of the rebels, namely the repair staff, groaned at the blaster-burnt smoking piles of Imperial junk, knowing their upkeep would become their life for the next indeterminate amount of time.

As pilots emerged, there was a passionate reuniting of Wedge and Hobbie who greeted each other with a warm embrace.

“Don’t scare me like that again, Antilles.” Hobbie stated into Wedge’s shoulder. “That stunt was a bit much, even for you! Waiting around for you bunch to get back has been absolute agony!”

Wedge just had to chuckle. “Got the job done though, didn’t it?”

Hobbie nodded into the hug, then pulled back to get a good look at his friend. “Yeah, yeah you did. Got a ship, too, I see.” Looking back over at his battered A-Wing, Hobbie sighed. “Looks like it’s my turn to be grounded.”

Wedge patted Hobbie on the shoulder. “Don’t get too down on yourself, we’ll be flying together again in no time.”

The last TIE Defender to land on Chopper Base contained Dr. Ella Dunwitch, who burst from the hatch as soon as it opened.

“Where is he?” She called out, clambering to the floor. On the flight over, Sabine had told her everything about the young Jedi’s desperate state. A worried Twi’lek woman approached her at a quick clip.

“This way, in the medical bay. He’s in a bacta tank for now but…” The woman began, trailing off as she lead Ella deep into the base.

“As long as his condition is stabilized by the bacta, I can still help.” Ella added, hoping to calm the woman, who she presumed was Hera from Sabine’s description.

Hera relaxed visibly, taking a deep breath as the door to the medical center opened. “That’s good to hear, Doctor. I can not thank you enough for helping Wedge, and now defecting…”

Ella was reminded of the uniform she wore, imperial standard complete with white medic coat. She really ought to get some new clothes after the emergency passed if this was to be her life. “Of course. I was actually… Thrown out of the Empire for trying to help an officer, funny enough. Alien or not, everyone deserves equal treatment.” She added resolutely, approaching the blue glow of an active bacta tank. Sure enough, a young boy was floating within it, the barely there stub of his left arm trailing bright crimson into the clear fluid. It would grow over quickly, and then she could do what was needed.

“He looked worse when he got here, if you can believe that.” Hera tried to joke, the words coming out flat.

From the other side of the tank came a sob, and the women realized they were not alone. Slipping around the tank, they found Sabine sat on the floor, head in her hands. “He looks dead!” She cried out, shivering.

Hera squatted down beside the young Mandalorian. “He’s going to be just fine, Sabine.”

“Look! Ezra’s always been thin, but not like this. I can count his ribs from here! And- And! He’s missing a whole arm!” She shouted, moving away from Hera.

“Well, there’s one thing there I can do something about.” Ella began, the vibrantly colored girl sharply turning to face her.

“Anyone can get him to eat, the kid’s like a MSE droid, just sucks up anything in his path.”

Ella smiled thinly. “That’s not what I meant.” Looking around the sparse medical bay, Ella took stock of the supply. “I used to be a prosthetics specialist, and I studied mechanics at the academy… I can already tell you don’t have a synthskin kit, or proper prosthetics. But I don’t suppose you have a protocol droid lying around, do you?”

Sabine wiped her face roughly with a gloved hand. “Yeah, there’s a few.”

“Perfect! Can you get me the arm measurements on what you have, I’ll do what I can to start preparations here.”

Without another word, Sabine slipped out of the bay, mission in mind.

“Thanks.” Hera added, leaning against a metal table. “We may not have a lot, but we make it work.”

“That’s all that matters.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. We had a… Casualty. I’m sure Ezra will want to be present at the pyre.”

Ella nodded in understanding. “He’ll be back with us by tomorrow, I promise. And, I’m sorry to hear about your loss.”

Hera looked off towards no where in particular. The whoosh of the doors opening pulled Hera from the trance. Zeb and Alexsandr entered next, Eli trailing close behind. Overall, they looked worse for wear, but were on their feet at least.

“How’s my little brother doing?” Zeb asked, stepping up to the tank. “Worried me when I saw Sabine shoot out of here like a Loth bat out of hell.”

“He’s doing well.” Ella replied, checking over the tank console and making minor adjustments.

Eli moved to stand beside Ella, looking down at the console display and then up at Ezra. “Make sure he eats a solid meal when he gets out of there.”

“Of course.”

“You need a full meal too, kid.” Zeb added, laying a large hand on Eli’s shoulder. “Both of you could stand to gain a few pounds before this whole ordeal.”

Alexsandr hung back towards the door, observing everything with a glazed look in his eye, barely able to take it all in before he averted his gaze to the floor.

“It’s not your fault.” Hera whispered, standing next to the ex-Imperial agent.

Alexsandr shook his head. “I could have…”

“Alex, don’t talk like that.” Zeb said, stepping to the other side of the man and wrapping his arm around his waist. “Without you, this all would have ender a whole lot worse.”

“You were vital to the mission.” Eli added with a warm tone. “Thank you all, honestly. I have no idea what the Empire was planning, but it could not have been good.”

Alexsandr bit down on a quivering lip, nodding sharply. “Right. Of course.”

“I think we all should let Dr. Dunwich get to work now and share a meal.” Hera concluded, ushering the group from the medical center.

Eli placed his palm on the cool surface of the tank for a moment, gazing up at Ezra’s peaceful expression. He was going to be ok. “Right. I hope they have something green. Or orange. Anything other than grey would be fantastic.”

“How does brown sound?” Zeb joked, pulling Alex close as they made their way to the mess hall. “Because brown mush seems to be the standard around here.”

Eli chuckled. “I’ll take it!”

Back in the medical center, Sabine rushed back in with a datapad in hand. “I got the measurements for you!”

Ella looked up from an array of tools she had gathered on a tray. “Thank you, Sabine. Let me see.” Looking over the list, one droid matched the specifications near perfectly. “Please go collect AP-5 for me and tell them the good word. They are about to become an organ donor! Well, a limb donor.”

Sabine cocked her head. “Are you sure that’s the one you want? He’s a little… Slow.”

“Nothing a few modifications can’t change.” Ella added with a smile. “I’m mainly looking for proper size, hardware can be altered.”

Knowingly, Sabine grinned. “I’ll get him now.”

Left alone once again, Ella began to prepare a workspace for herself.

“What do you mean limb donor? I do not wish to remove any of my limbs, thank you.” AP-5 protested as Sabine shoved the purple protocol droid into the medical center.

“Here he is.” Sabine called out, pointing to Ezra floating in bacta. “And there is what needs your arm, pal.”

AP-5 stopped in his tracks, or as well as he could with a Mandalorian rushing him along. “I do not like the looks of this… Who is the Imperial?”

“Ex-Imperial.” Ella corrected. “Pleasure to meet you, AP-5. I’m afraid to inform you that we will be requiring your arm. As soon as a replacement becomes available, you will be the first on the list.”

AP-5 scoffed. “I work in supply; do not think I do not know how long it will be before a protocol droid arm is listed on a manifest.”

The look on Sabine’s face had him quickly changing his tune. “I also can function at full capacity in my duties short one arm.”

“That is good to hear, thank you. Let us get to work, then.” 

 

* * *

 

“Brown mush is way better than gray mush, I don’t know what you guys are complaining about.” Eli stated through a mouthful of warm food.

Alexsandr simply shrugged. “All tastes the same to me.”

Zeb practically pounded the table. “One of these days I’m taking you out for some proper grub, nice café with fresh vegetables and grilled meat, then you can tell me if that tastes the same.”

“That does sound nice.” Alexsandr confessed.

Eli had to admit, as much as he distrusted the Agent originally, Kallus was shaping up to be a genuinely decent person, and a wonderful asset to the Rebellion. And, truly, he could tell that he cared for not only the cause, but Zeb, immensely. Something deep within him longed for such a bond with another, but he pushed it away, knowing there were more important things at hand.

“Any news from the mission to Eadu?” Eli asked, knowing Alexsandr could have intel on such things, or be able to obtain it.

“I’ve not been briefed on it, but we are expecting a return any…” Alexsandr was cut off by an announcement- Cassian Andor had returned!

Forgetting his half-eaten food, Eli stood up sharply. “I need to get to the command center!”

“We’ll be right behind ya!” Zeb called out as Eli darted out of the mess.

The command center was packed with rebels all listening in to the transmission from Yavin. But an emergency alarm cut into the feed before anything of substance could be heard. The base was under attack!

“How’d they find us…” Someone muttered. Alexsandr shoved through the crowd, trying to take control of the situation.

Looking out to the crowd, he spotted Wedge. “Hey! Antilles! Please tell me you disabled the tracking beacons on those defenders.” He asked, raising his voice over the crowd.

“Tracking beacons?” He asked, face melting into a frown.

“Defenders are not cheap to make, the Empire wanted to make sure they would be able to be recovered… Anyway it looks like we have two… Three Star Destroyers up there! Get everyone into ships and out of here!”

“Battle stations! Everyone!” Hera cried out, quieting the emergency alarm. Turning to Kallus, she continued. “Make sure the shields hold, I’m going to go grab Ezra and load up the Ghost. The coordinates are going out now for the next base.”

“Evacuation?” Kallus confirmed.

“With three Destroyers up there, yeah.” Hera finalized with a distant frown. “We just can’t compete with that.”

“So, we’re abandoning base, just like that?” Zeb boomed, the entire room shuddering with a turbolaser blast slamming against the shields. “Not even going to try and put up a fight?” Chopper buzzed his assent to the sentiment, wanting to do as much damage as possible.

A communications officer flagged down Hera’s attention as Kallus slipped from the room after giving Zeb a pleading look. “The lead Destroyer is hailing us.”

“Send it through.”

The holoimage of Governor Tarkin flickered to life before Hera. “This is Governor Tarkin of the Executrix. You will surrender your base and personnel to the Empire immediately.”

“Not happening.” Hera sneered back, crossing her arms.

“Then I have no choice than to obliterate you.”

Ending the call with an angry grunt, Hera turned to Zeb. “All we have is half dead Defenders and a few freighters. We’ll get him another day, I promise. Just not today.”

Grumbling something under his breath, Zeb agreed, Chopper zapping him in the leg for conceding.

“Let’s go get Ezra on board with the doctor, grab whatever she tells you to.”

In the medical bay, Doctor Dunwich already had Ezra on a repulsorlift gurney. In one arm, AP-5 carried a tray of equipment, and the other arm was missing, tucked next to Ezra on the gurney. “Let’s go.”

Instructing Hera to help push the gurney, Zeb was given a large crate of supplies to haul to the Ghost. Sabine had already left to help maintain the shields. Still unconscious, Hera shuddered at how lifeless Ezra looked. A reassuring hand rested on her arm for a moment before Ella ran off to help evacuate the other patients of the medical center.

The base shuddered again, stronger. Tarkin’s bombardment had begun.

Eli, utterly furious that the news he had been awaiting would never arrive, sought out Wedge. “What do you need?”

“A miracle” The Corellian joked, looking over the hangar. “Hardly any of these are going to be able to get past the Destroyers, I’d bet at least one won’t even start up.” He offered, eyeing Hobbie’s A-Wing, the pilot of which was approaching them now. “For all our effort, we still have more ships than pilots.”

“Wait, you guys know ship maintenance too, right?”

“Mostly, why?”

“It’s going to be tight, but let’s double man each fighter. One man for the controls, one for repairs on the run.”

Wedge looked at Eli as if he were insane. “Look, we’ll do what we can here on the ground, but when that shield breaks, and trust me it will, we are just going to have to run.”

“Right.” Turning towards the chaos of the hangar, Wedge whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention. “Team up! Pick a ship and start working as fast as you can. Two asses per seat, and any extra pile into the nearest freighter. The signal to take off is going to be when the shield goes down. Let’s go!”

A less than optimistic cheer raced through the hangar, and then it erupted back into madness, but slightly more organized now. Hobbie approached the duo with a wide grin.

“What do you say pal? One more for old times?” He asked, pointing behind him at the A-Wing being worked on by three mechanics.

“What the hell, sure.” Wedge agreed, laughing with a shake of his head. “You do realize we will be lucky if that thing does not explode into a million pieces.”

“Believe it or not, she’s been through worse.” Hobbie added. “And I’d trust no one but you to fly her.”

“Wait. You want me to fly?”

Hobbie nodded. “I’ve always been better with the shop stuff regardless.”

Flashing Eli a toothy grin, Wedge then ran off with Hobbie. Eli hoped it was not a run to their death, the A-Wing was more blaster burn than paint, but he also knew that nothing could slip through a blockade like an A-Wing.

Slipping away from that section of the Hangar, Eli made it back to the Ghost just as Hera was pushing Ezra inside, setting the gurney next to a wooden crate, a crate Eli was certain contained Kanan’s body. This was going to be a long flight.

“Where are we going?” He asked quietly as Zeb boarded next.

“Yavin 4.” Hera said simply, climbing up the ladder. “Come up with me, Eli. I need a copilot. Zeb, get in the turret. And Ella…”

“I’ll stay back here with Ezra.” The doctor added, with AP-5 shuffling in after her, looking extra depressing with only one arm. Eli didn’t have time to think of something snippy to say to the droid as he followed up the ladder behind Hera.

The ship’s comm crackled to life. “Everyone on board?” Sabine called out.

“Everyone but you.”

“And Alex!” Zeb shouted from the hall.

Hera laughed softly, rolling her eyes as she powered up the Ghost. “How is the shield generator doing?”

“Not great.” Sabine admitted. “This thing is putting out more smoke than, uh, shield.”

Kallus’ voice came through next. “Is the doctor with you?” He asked.

“Yes, she’s down with Ezra.” Hera replied, Chopper buzzing in next with a snide comment. “No, I do not know why he is asking, and I certainly do not hope he is injured.”

Disappointed, Chopper settled into the cockpit to interface with the Ghost, preparing the jump coordinates.

“I give it another minute before it blows.” Sabine continued. “We’re coming to you!”

Eli relayed the message to the rest of the hangar, peering out the canopy to see dozens of officers loading as much as they can into freighters while slicers worked to wipe any evidence from the consoles. This was a rush job if Eli knew one, but it was also as good as a job as they could be in the short time.

“I’m in!” Sabine hollered as she ascended the ramp into the Ghost. Ella greeted her with a kind smile and Hera cheered from the cockpit.

“Alex!” Zeb called out. “Let’s get out of here! Punch it!”

“Uh, Zeb…” Sabine began, softer.

“Uh Zeb what?” The Lasat called out, voice quivering. “Alex, speak up, you’re scaring me.”

“Alexsandr stayed back, said he was going to stick one more fuse… He should be right behind me.”

Climbing out from the turret, Zeb towered over Sabine at the top of the ladder. “You left him?” He boomed.

“He’s a grown man, Zeb! It was his choice!”

Zeb shook his head. “Karrabast, he’s suicidal! Stick a fuse my ass… Out of my way.”

Hopping down the ladder, Zeb shoved Sabine away from the ramp.  “Where are you going?” She protested.

“To get my boyfriend!” He shouted, barreling down the ramp.

“Let him go.” Hera said softly. “We’ve lost enough loved ones already.”

“Hera!” Sabine cried out, making her way to the cockpit. “We are about to lose two more! When that generator blows, it’s going to kill anyone near it!”

“Like Zeb said, they are adults, they are going to do what they feel is right.”

As Zeb approached the generator, he cursed everything he knew, from Alex himself to the Ashla herself.

“What the fuck do you think you are doing!” He screamed at the man slaving away at the sputtering, sparking generator. The entire sky above them was tinted green from the bombardment, the shield rippling with the blows.

“Giving you more time to prepare!” Alexsandr replied breathlessly. He had shed his tunic, undershirt soaked in sweat, and his arms were riddled with small burns and cuts.

“Don’t make me drag you out from there.” Zeb growled, approaching slowly.

Alexsandr barely paid the Lasat any mind, ripping out a wire with one hand and holding another between his teeth, connecting them and shoving it back into the generator before flipping two switches on the console.

Zeb wrapped his hands around Alexsandr’s waist, ready to pull the human away, but he could not bring himself to do it.

“Either help me or let go, holding me still is accomplishing nothing.” Alexsandr muttered, trying to keep an even tone. Something on the generator popped, a small fire bursting from one of the panels.

“Alex… Alexsandr, I can’t leave you here.”

“At this rate we’ll both die where we stand, let go!” Alexsandr tried to jerk out of the Lasat’s grip to no avail. Rather, Zeb turned him around, facing the human.

“Alex, I love you.”

Alexsandr inhaled sharply. “You… Zeb… I… Yes, me too.”

Zeb planted a chaste kiss to the human’s forehead. “Let’s get out of here.”

Another pop, louder this time. The shield began to drop, turbolaser fire hitting the ground at the edges of the base. TIE Defenders began to whiz overhead, escaping through the sides of the shield.

Hand in hand, human and Lasat ran across the base for the ghost.

“We were about to close the ramp, assholes.” Sabine cursed as the two ran into the freighter.

“Who taught you that word!” Zeb shouted back, shoving Alexsandr towards the doctor.

“Kallus.” She retorted, hand on her hip. “They’re here!” She called out to the cockpit.

“I heard.” Hera replied, taking the Ghost up. “I’m going to give the smaller freighters cover, and then we are gone!”

“So,” Kallus began as Ella assessed his arms, tutting and applying a burn salve to the worst marks. “You really meant that? It wasn’t just the ramblings of a soon to be dead man?”

Zeb laughed, too anxious to hold it in. “Of course, I meant it. And we aren’t dead.”

“Zeb! Turret!” Hera yelled.

“Not yet at least.” Saluting Alexsandr with a wink and a kiss to the air, Zeb ascended the ladder and disappeared into the turret.

“Oooooooooo!” Sabine began in a mocking voice. “He said it, didn’t he?”

Alexsandr rolled his eyes, feigning ignorance. “Said what?”

“That he loooves you!” She mocked, making exaggerated kissing lips.

“Yes, yes he did.” Alexsandr replied proudly.

“I knew it!” Sliding next to Alexsandr, Sabine suddenly got very serious. “If you do anything dumb like this again…”

“I cannot promise to not try and protect the one I love.” Alexsandr stated firmly.

Sabine shrugged. “Fine, but don’t kill yourself in the process. He’s had enough heartbreak for one lifetime.”

Both beings looked over to the wooden crate that Ezra lay beside. Reading the room, Ella moved the gurney to the other side of the bay, beside Sabine, as if keeping the boy away from the dead would protect him somehow.

“We best work on the arm before the bacta leaves his system.” The doctor started, fetching her tools. “Unless anyone else would like to injure themselves, I will begin the operation.” 

 

* * *

 

Cassian’s ship was met positively at first, until the full passenger roster was revealed. A small group of rebel troops boarded the ship, some escorting Jyn to the briefing room.

“Wait here.” A trooper ordered Thrawn, leaving with Jyn and Cassian. Bodhi scooted closer to the Chiss, finding some comfort in a fellow ex imperial. Thrawn squeezed the human’s hand, the poor man had lost his mind to some sort of probe and was having a rough time of it regaining his memories it seemed.

“You are going to be put in a cell.” The droid, K-2SO, called out from the cockpit where he was finalizing the landing and shutting down the ship. “There is not enough evidence that you are not a spy.”

“Thank you, droid.” One of the guardians, Chirrut, added. “Do not listen to him. You are an innocent man.”

Thrawn nodded solemnly. The Rebels had every reason to lock him away, after all. He might have assisted Galen, but he had also done much to assist the Empire in his most recent station.

“You would do well to listen to me, it is only protocol.” K-2SO insisted.

“Shut up.” This time, it was Baze who spoke, the other guardian. Thrawn appreciated his pragmaticism. “You are as much a rebel as any of us, Thrawn.”

“I appreciate your sentiments, but unfortunately many demons follow me wherever I walk.”

Chirrut raised his staff, poking Thrawn in the shin. “You fight them diligently, and this is more than enough evidence for us.”

“Chiss!” A new trooper, more heavily armed than those of before, called out. “This way.” The woman held out binders, and Thrawn sighed, all too familiar with the heavy sensation of metal keeping his wrists in place.

“That is no necessary.” Chirrut protested. “He will go willingly.”

“It’s protocol.” The woman said gruffly. K-2SO raised his arms in exasperation, knowing he was correct.

Bodhi shifted uncomfortably at the loss of contact. Thrawn spared the man a soft smile. “Be strong.”

The look Baze gave Thrawn assured the Chiss that the pilot was in good hands. Holding out his wrists, he was bound and lead out of the ship and through the rebel base on Yavin 4, a massive complex built into ancient temples. Thrawn wished he had more of a chance to study the structures before being locked into a small stone internal cell, the heavy metal door clanging shut behind him.

Alone with nothing but a bench and his thoughts, Thrawn sat down, awaiting the inevitable trial awaiting him. He hoped his friends, the Ghost crew, the Jedi, Eli, were well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice big update for you guys, sorry for the short hiatus.   
> It's the final stretch, time for the promised light at the end of the tunnel! 
> 
> And thank you all for sticking with this story, your feedback is what keeps me going!


End file.
